Everybody Wants Shawn
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Hunter is a two timing lying dog but so what? They don't call him 'The Game' for nothing. In an attempt to get Shawn to see this several superstars are now lusting after Shawn as well as making plans to expose Hunter. Who will win Shawn in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you read my profile, there's a bold disclaimer telling you that I own NOTHING but despite that, I decided to remind you all that I really and truly own absolutely nothing. Anything WWE related is owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. You guys should know this by now.**

* * *

AN: _Just so you know, these two brought it on themselves. Anyone else notice how...gay wrestling seems at times? It doesn't bother me but I have this theory that Vince hired way too many female writers and they throw things into matches and segments to get fanfiction wheels turning so that they can read our creations. Just a theory but like I said, these two have been pushing it since Judgment Day. And so it begins..._

* * *

Shawn Michaels hobbled back up the ramp slowly after his match against Chris. He had somehow managed to drown out all the voices from the crowd shouting at him about how great his match was. His mind was running wild with questions of why. Why didn't Chris finish the match as planned? Why did Chris look at him that way? And then the kicker, why did he cry after the match? All of these questions were plaguing his mind and the only way he would be at peace was to get some answers.

He headed straight to the locker rooms and found Chris inside throwing things out of his locker and into his bag. He seemed upset and though Shawn wasn't one for confrontations, this was one time he felt that he needed some answers.

"Hey Chris. We need to talk."

"No we don't. Just go away. Go get your damn shower and just stay out of my way."

"What was that all about huh? After the match, tell me what the heck that was all about? You were supposed to beat the hell out of me with that chair but you didn't. Tell me…"

"Shawn just please…let it go." He zipped his bag and started for the door but Shawn stopped him by grabbing his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"I want to know why you ruined the match ending."

"You know, some things are better left alone Shawn." His voice was lower with a slightly threatening tone to it. Shawn stared at him for several seconds doing his best to read into Chris's actions but he had no idea what was going on in Chris's head. Whatever it was he _thought_ he saw after the match was long gone by now.

"Whatever. I just…Forget it. I'll let it go." He went to his own locker and pulled out a towel to wipe the sweat from around his neck. Chris followed him to his locker and took a seat on the bench next to him. _I want Shawn to know how I feel but how do I tell him?_

"Despite the ending Shawn, it was still a great match. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah. I agree. I think it may have been just as good as the one we had at Wrestlemania 19."

"Yeah. It was."

"I guess you did your homework again."

"Not really. I just kinda knew this time, how it was going to be. The first time we ever stepped into the ring as opponents, the whole match was like magic. I read your every move and you read mine. This may sound a bit cheesy but…some people just have that chemistry." _And I never forgot that chemistry either. It was part of the reason why I came back to the WWE in the first place…_

"Yeah. I guess you're right. There has been only one other person that I've had that chemistry with and that was with Bret," he grinned. "But you know how that went." He sat down on the bench next to Chris and there was a long, awkward pause.

"Well imma get going. Don't hurt yourself in the shower. Is your back ok?"

"Yeah. I know I landed wrong but… _You actually checked to make sure I was alright during the match. You even did that at the last PPV…_never mind. It's not important. Catch you later."

"Yeah." Chris started for the door but then stopped short, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Shawn?"

"Hmm?"

"How are things with Dave?"

"_Dave?_ What are you talking about?"

"I know you two have been seeing each other. I just…the way he threatened to hurt you last week…"

"Oh that. Yeah well, Dave is just talking smack. He should know by now that I'm not afraid of anyone. Besides, he's just playing games with me in a feeble attempt to get in my head."

"More like get into your pants," Chris mumbled.

"Huh? What the hell are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I just…I can't believe how clueless you can be sometimes."

"_Clueless?"_ Shawn asked with a frown. _What am I missing here?_ He stood up and walked towards Chris but stopped when he was just a foot or two away. Chris's voice was full of a soft and dangerous anger that Shawn was just preparing for a fight just in case. There was something weird going on with Chris and he was sure it was bothering him enough to start a physical fight, something Shawn was definitely in no mood for especially since he had no idea what was going on.

"Look Chris…"

"Shawn, Dave likes you but…he knows you aren't interested."

"Well…that's…news to me." _I never thought Dave would be interested in me but what does that have to do with anything?_

"Yeah well it's the truth but it's your business what you do with your private life. Don't let me ruin the start of a beautiful relationship," he said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Shawn didn't like it.

"Now you go too far Chris. You know full well that I am not seeing Dave and…wait a second. Why does it matter to you huh? Since when did my private life become your concern?" he snapped.

"Just forget it Shawn. If you don't know then I guess you'll never know."

"You act as if I'm a mind reader!" he snapped. "If there's something you want to tell me or something about me that's eating you up inside then face me like a man and tell me how you feel. If it's that bad and you feel the need to get physical then we can have as many rematches as you want if it will help you feel better but dammit Chris…" Apparently Shawn had gone too far. In that instant, Chris quickly turned around and pushed Shawn against the lockers behind them.

"THIS…THIS ISN'T ABOUT SOME STUPID REMATCH SHAWN! This is far from it!" he growled. Shawn pushed Chris away hard causing him to stumble backwards, falling to the floor.

"THEN WHAT?" he screamed. Chris just laid there on the floor, staring up at Shawn as if in disbelief. _I am so confused right now. Is Chris finally losing it_? Shawn let out a sigh and stuck out a hand for Chris to grab. Instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Shawn down on top of him. "Chris, what are you…?" Chris flipped Shawn over so that he was the one on top.

"Don't fight Batista this Sunday."

"Huh? You know I can't do that! Besides, I told you that I'm not worried about Dave. He's just…"

"He's just a psychopathic lunatic who only wants to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid…"

"I know you're not but he wants to hurt you for a lot of reasons. For starters, he's still pissed about Ric Flair even though most of us knew that Flair wanted to retire. He's also…a little pissed because you're always in the spotlight and he's not."

"Not my fault. It's not like I ask to be in all the main event matches. Flair asked me personally to fight him at Mania. How could I tell Naitch no?"

"I know but…it goes a bit deeper than that as well."

"What else could he possibly hate me for?"

"For…for not loving him." Shawn stared up at Chris full of disbelief. _I know he can't be… _"I'm serious Shawn. I…I know Dave is in love with you but he'd much rather hurt you for what you did to him rather than fess up and tell you how he really feels. So instead, he's burying his feelings and letting some of the other guys that hate you convince him to beat the hell out of you."

"No way. You can't be serious?" The look on Chris's face said otherwise. "Alright. Say all of this is true. Is Dave that simpleminded to let others…?"

"You'd be surprised what you'd do when you've been hurt enough Shawn," he said softly.

"I…God, I really didn't know. But…there weren't any signs that he…" _Dave never showed any signs of caring about me. Then again, I don't know how I feel about this. Me and…Dave? It would never work._

"Shawn?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I guess I kind of zoned out. Not like I can move anyway being that you got me pinned to the floor."

"Don't," he sighed. "Please don't fight Dave."

"I'm sorry Chris but I can't just back out. You know it's not my style to chicken out. Besides, if he does manage to hurt me like he says he will then it won't matter one way or the other."

"It will matter!" he snapped.

"Why?"

"Because **_I_** care dammit!" A frustrated laugh escaped Chris and he shook his head. "God, you are so unbelievably stubborn!"

"Stop caring. I don't want or need anybody to care now if you please, I'd like to get up."

"You know…Let me tell you the _real_ reason I asked for that rematch tonight."

"Oh finally," Shawn said rolling his eyes.

"I asked Vince for this match so that I could beat the living hell out of you myself in hopes that you'd give up your fight for this Sunday. I figured if you were about 50 percent then maybe you'd give up or Dave would call it off, but no. You just…you just had to get to me!" he snapped again.

"_Get to you?_ What the hell did I do to you?"

"You…YOU LOOKED AT ME!" Chris was way beyond frustrated at this point and it all just came pouring out. "You looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours and I saw you flinch…and then...and then I just couldn't do it."

"Beautiful…?"

"YES BEAUTIFUL! YOUR EYES ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! You…I just…I wish I could get you out of my system but I can't." Chris started to laugh because he knew that to Shawn, he seemed a bit off his rocker. Never the less he couldn't stop his mouth from confessing everything he had been trying to suppress since the last PPV. "When I offered my hand to you, you hesitated for a few but that gave me plenty of time to look into those eyes and get lost. I know you felt it too because your face softened as our hands made contact. I don't know if you noticed but my hand lingered in yours for several seconds before I lightly brushed your wrist. My body had to fight to suppress a strong urge to kiss you earlier when I touched you…like…like now," he added in barely a whisper. Shawn was completely speechless and his mind was running wild. _I have no idea what I felt. I mean, he was about to hit me with a chair so I was preparing for impact but…I must admit that I __**did**__ feel something…strange…but I highly doubt…_

"Chris, listen to yourself for just a minute. I know _something_…happened but I highly doubt it's what you think," he said nervously.

"Uh huh. Yeah well…unlike some people who are afraid to admit how they feel, I'll have you to know that I'm not. I'll do whatever it takes to make you understand how I feel and you can either except it or continue on as if I don't exist. In any event, I'm going to be there for you on Sunday since you insist upon getting your ass kicked. I just…I really don't want you to do this but it's not like I can stop you."

"Chris…"

"I'm sorry to spring this on you Shawn but I can't go around carrying this burden anymore. I have to get everything off my chest now otherwise I'll explode. You see, part of the reason I came back to the WWE is to see you again."

"But…we haven't had any contact since you left so how can you be sure…?"

"How can I be sure? I haven't missed any of your matches since I left. If you were wrestling on Smackdown or just making an appearance, I'd watch it or Tivo it to watch it later. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as some raving lunatic or crazed fanboy but that's just how it is. I can't fight the attraction anymore."

"Chris…" He had no idea what to say to this. For the first time since Bret, he was speechless. No one had ever cornered him and sprung something on him like this. The last time that happened…well…it was a long time ago and it didn't work out between the two of them. _There's no way I can let anyone in my heart again._ "Chris look, I can't…"

"Yes you can," he whispered. "I…I figured you'd say something like that but just hear me out." Shawn nodded and waited for Chris to keep talking but he didn't want to talk. Instead Chris started planting small fevered kisses on his neck.

"Chris, what are you…?"

"I can talk all day about how I feel but I'd rather show you instead." He raised his head and nipped at Shawn's bottom lip, before suckling it softly.

"Chris don't…" he murmured but Chris ignored him. He muffled Shawn's protests by covering his mouth fully, slipping in his tongue tasting him. He ran his tongue all around Shawn's mouth driving him crazy. Shawn's arms finally embraced Chris, rubbing his back as Chris deepened the kiss. _Wait a second…this is wrong! I can't let him…_

"Mhn…Chris stop!" He pushed Chris away and quickly sat up off the floor panting heavily. _My God…I almost gave in…but it felt so right but I just can't…_He watched nervously as Chris gathered his things and headed towards the door.

"Like I said Shawn, I care about you and I probably always will. I'm not sorry for any of this and despite how you may feel, I'm going to have your back at One Night Stand. Good night…Shawn."

* * *

**AN: Part 2 is coming soon. I just had to wait until after the PPV. This is supposed to be a oneshot but after watching tonight's Raw, it's going to be at least a twoshot. I could make a tale out of this but I don't have the time. However, I decided to do this instead since it was plaguing my mind since Judgement Day. R & R and tell me what you think. I'm sure some of you have your own theories about said events. This couldn't be helped. I'm sorry but wrestling can seem so...gay sometimes. Nothing against it though. Now review! Ta Ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _"I dedicate this match to Shawn Michaels..."_ (Y2J, Monday Night Raw June 2, 2008) He may have said HBK but oh well. Either way, he was asking for it. -shakes head in slight disbelief- And so the story continues...

* * *

Shawn sat on the floor for several minutes after Chris had left the room. He was shocked at everything that had just happened and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to accept it just yet. _Chris likes me…Dave likes me…I don't like Chris…__**Do**__ I like Chris?_ His mind did a quick flashback starting with their match from WM19. He recalled how much he had enjoyed the match. It had been one of his all time career bests. He was still on top of his game and Chris was just as good. He was so good in fact that he could remember smiling throughout the entire match as Chris met him blow for blow, jump for jump, reversal for reversal. It had been the best feeling he'd had since his return to the WWE. While he was happy to be back, not many had been able to make him sweat much during a match. Chris was the exception. _But that hardly explains my feelings towards Chris. I don't hate him but…_

Shawn finally managed to make his body move and he hurried to take a quick shower before leaving the arena. Chris's words were still ringing loudly in his ears but he didn't care. He had to fight Batista. The big guy was still hurting about Flair not to mention that Shawn was pretty sure he'd just gotten over a bad break up. Though none of that had to do with him, he'd promised Dave a match and he was going to give it to him. _Such as life. I wouldn't be me if someone didn't hate me. _Shawn wasn't sweating his match against Dave very much. He was so used to people hating him and threatening to hurt him that it barely fazed him anymore. He and everyone else at the top knew how lonely it could be. Once you made it to the top, there was no turning back. _Sorry Chris, but I have to go through with this._

**--NO--TURNING--BACK--**

Chris had been lying in bed for almost an hour. He was dog tired but he couldn't stop tossing and turning, not to mention his brain was running wild. _Why Shawn? Why are you doing this? Do you __**want**__ to get hurt?_ Chris groaned out loud and sat up in bed peering through the dark. He ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and cursed softly. _Dammit Shawn! Why do you affect me like this? Why do I love you so? _Chris laughed out loud because the answer was pretty simple. _I just do. I love everything about you, but I don't know how to prove it to you. _Chris sat at the edge of his bed staring out the window. He just couldn't understand why Shawn would even agree to such a heinous match. For starters, everyone knew of his past back and knee injuries. That was the prime reason he never did house shows or performed in major matches following a PPV match. _It just doesn't make sense. _But then…something hit Chris like a lightening bolt. _Is it possible that he really wants to get hurt? Is it possible that he's hoping Dave will end his career just like he ended Flair's?_ As crazy as it sounded, Chris couldn't shake the feeling that it was the real cause of Shawn's actions. _Oh well. I won't let that happen Shawn. I won't let you give up like this. I love you too much to see you go out like this._

--xx--

The week flew by fast and before Shawn knew it, he was standing behind the curtain at One Night Stand waiting for his music to hit. For the first time, in a long time, he was very nervous, but not the excited nervous that most superstars faced from night to night. Oh no. This was the exact opposite. He was feeling slightly sick to his stomach and his legs were barely willing to move. But it was too late to turn back now. Once that curtain opened he would head down the ramp and meet the eyes of 'The Animal' who wanted to rip him to shreds. His music finally hit. _Oh well. Here goes nothing._

**--xx--**

"Shawn? Shawn? Open your eyes!! Open your eyes dammit!"

_Huh? Where the heck am I?_

"Shawn?! Shawn don't let this guy beat you! You're better than that! Show him that you're better than this! Show him why you're the 'The Icon'. Dammit Shawn get up!"

His eyes fluttered opened and he could see Chris standing over him. _Huh?_ He moved his head a little to the right to see 'The Animal' walking away towards the steps to the ring. _Oh that's right. I'm supposed to be fighting him in a match. Am I winning?_ He managed to roll himself off of the stretcher and realized that it was a big mistake. His body ached all over and his head was killing him. He managed to grab the side of the ring and pull himself up. He rolled across the mat and began crawling towards the big pair of legs he saw standing before him. _I got to get up. I got to let him know that I'm sorry._ He grabbed hold of the legs and managed to pull himself halfway up. He looked up at Dave who only smirked before wrapping a hand around his neck. He pulled Shawn up and frowned at him.

"I don't love you and I sure as hell refuse to _ever_ feel sorry for you," he growled. He grabbed Shawn by the waist and power bombed him to the mat. Some how Shawn's body willed itself up again. Strangely Shawn could hear a voice ringing in his ear. Before he had time to register the voice, he was hit with a spear and then another power bomb.

--xx--

Chris watched from the monitor as Dave began dragging Shawn with one arm out of the ring. He lazily threw Shawn upon the stretcher and started pushing him up the ramp. _I can't…this isn't right…_Chris quickly ran from behind the curtain and stopped in front of the stretcher. He glared angrily at Dave before cupping Shawn's face in his hands.

"Come on Shawn. Get up." He shook Shawn's shoulder's lightly in hopes that he would stir but he didn't. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Come on. Please Shawn get up," he pleaded. "Open your eyes. Open those beautiful eyes of yours." Shawn began to stir moving his head slowly on the stretcher. Chris couldn't hide the relief on his face and Dave saw this. He frowned at Chris before smirking devilishly. Shawn looked around and saw that once again Dave was heading back down the ramp.

"SHAWN! SHAWN GET OFF THE STRETCHER!" Shawn's body moved. He rolled off the stretcher and headed back down the ramp slowly. He was vaguely aware of what was happening but not enough to honestly put up a fight. Yet and still his body kept moving…right into the arms of 'The Animal'. Chris watched in horror as Dave set up to take Shawn out once and for all.

There were steel stairs placed at the bottom of the ramp. Chris tried to run after Dave but security had finally managed to restrain him. Vince's orders they told him. His eyes teared up as he watched Batista slam Shawn's back onto those steel stairs. _Oh God no…_Dave placed Shawn onto the stretcher and wheeled him up the ramp to both cheers and boos from the crowd. It was over. It was done. Dave was true to his word and hurt Shawn just as he promised and from the looks of it, possibly put him out of business as well.

The medical team quickly wheeled Shawn to the back and began checking him out.

"Shawn! Can you hear us? Can you hear anything?" Chris couldn't stop the tears as he listened to the team screaming for Shawn to wake up. God let him be alright! Please… "He's opening his eyes!" one of them shouted. "Hey Shawn! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Where am I?" Before they could respond, Chris had run past them pushing them out of the way. "Chris? What are you…?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he cried. "You scared the hell out of me just now!" Shawn tried to sit up but one of the nurses made him lie back down.

"Oh no you don't. You may have a concussion so just lie there. I'll give you two some time alone." The medical team left the room leaving Shawn and Chris alone. There was a long, awkward silence before Shawn finally spoke up.

"I think I got beat up pretty badly."

"You _**think**_?" Chris snapped. "You could have been put out for good. Were you trying to get yourself killed on purpose?" Shawn turned his head slowly to face the wall, and began speaking softly.

"I deserved it. I deserved every bit of my beating tonight. I should have…I wasn't trying to kill myself but I figured if I got hurt bad enough, I would have a valid excuse to leave the WWE for good."

"But _why_ Shawn? Why do you feel this way? Please help me to understand because I don't."

"You know everyone here hates me."

"But I don't. I told you Monday that I care about you and I meant it."

"You're just one person Chris. One compared to the rest of the roster won't change a thing."

"Not if you're not willing to cope. I could care less if these assclowns like me or not and you should feel the same way."

"I'm too old for this Chris. I'm too old and I'm tired." _And I am tired of being hated. For once I'd like to know love and be loved…_His voice started to crack making Chris's heart stop. Chris sat down in a chair next to the stretcher then reached out to clasp his friend's hand.

"That's a lame excuse you know."

"No it's not." Shawn turned his head to the other side meeting Chris's gaze. "You said it yourself. You'd be surprised what people will do when they've been hurt enough." A small tear formed in the corner of his eye and fell down his cheek onto the stretcher. Before Chris had time to respond, the medical team came rushing back inside the room. Shawn smiled weakly before passing out again.

"Alright team! Let's get him to the hospital!"

* * *

**AN: Forgive me and my overactive imagination. Gahh. It couldn't be helped. I finally got around to actually watching the HBK/Batista match in full and boy what a match. So I paraphrased a few lines that were spoken during the actual match. I don't think I can be sued for that but just in case, I am letting everyone know. Uh...so this was supposed to be a ONESHOT then I changed it to a TWOSHOT and just so you know I may add another chapter but that all depends on what happens Monday night on the Highlight Reel. I am half expecting Y2J to propose to HBK but we'll see. My other gut is telling me that Y2J is setting Shawn up to be humiliated in a big heel turn but hopefully my gut is wrong. R & R. Love you guys and Ta Ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of going back to his lonely hotel room, Chris followed the medics to the hospital with Shawn. He sat outside the hospital room while they checked him out. About thirsty minutes later, the doctor emerged from Shawn's room.

"Hey doc. How is he?" Chris stood to his feet staring eagerly at the doctor.

"He'll be fine. He's got a slight concussion and I'm pretty sure his body is aching like hell. That back of his…he needs to be more careful. He may have agitated it a bit tonight so he really needs to take a week or two off from wrestling."

"Oh alright. Can I see him?"

"Uh…well…I'm only supposed to let immediate family members or spouses enter…"

"Please," he begged. "I…I'm his…" Chris was searching for the right word to say but then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The doc smiled at him and nodded.

"Go on. I'm not one to come between true love." Chris thanked the doctor before hurrying inside the room. Shawn was sitting up and there were a ton of pillows propped behind his head. He frowned when he saw Chris coming towards him.

"Chris. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh well you didn't have to. I'm fine. Just a slight concussion. Nothing really worth fussing over." Chris pulled up a chair and sat beside Shawn's bedside. He cut his friend a knowing look before answering.

"Your back Shawn. The doctor told me everything."

"The doc had no business telling you my medical history," he grumbled. "I'll remember to have him fired."

"Shawn please. I was concerned that's all. He didn't mean anything by it. He thought…well he thought I was your…spouse or something."

"Okay. Now it's official. I'm getting him fired."

"Oh wow. You really are something else. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. Head doesn't hurt as much but the rest of me is aching like hell."

"Any idea when you can be released?"

"Uh…no actually."

"I'll be back." Chris left a confused looking Shawn to find the doctor. He returned ten minutes later with a big grin on his face.

"Uh…what's with the creepy grin?" Shawn asked slowly.

"You're free to go."

"Huh? Really?" His face lit up for the first time all day.

"Yeah. It took some arm bending but the doc said you can leave tonight but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You can't stay by yourself which means you're coming back with me."

"Huh? Now wait a second Chris. I never told you that I wanted to leave."

"Yeah but the look you had on your face just now says otherwise. It'll just be for tonight and maybe tomorrow. I promise I'll leave you alone as much as you want but I figure I can do a better job looking after you than some nurse."

"You? Better than a nurse?" he scoffed.

"Oh come on Shawn. You know you don't wanna be stuck in this stuffy old hospital for two days. Now stop being so damn difficult and come with me."

"Fine. I'll go get dressed," he grumbled. He shuffled towards the restroom but then stopped short. "Wait a sec. I don't have any…" Chris tossed a shirt at him which landed gracefully on his shoulder. Shawn looked at the shirt and frowned.

"You expect me to wear a shirt that says Y2J?"

"You got anything else to wear Shirlock?"

"Fine. You win. But what about…pants." Chris tossed him a pair of Levis jeans and left the room.

Chris smiled triumphantly when his buddy finally emerged from the room decked out in his clothes. It amused him to no end how much better Shawn looked in _his_ clothes. The Levis were fitting him kind of tight but that made it oh so better. He could see the shape of Shawn's ass very nicely and the more he stared, the more turned on he became. He brushed the thought as he stood to his feet heading down the hall towards the exit.

"You coming Shawn?"

"Uh…I need to sign…"

"Already done it now let's go. You need to get some more rest before you have another brain lapse."

"Very funny."

**--xx--**

They arrived back at Chris's room minutes later. Shawn had been pretty quiet on the way back from the hospital. During the ride back, Chris shot Shawn a few quick glances and noted how sad he looked at times. _I need to get to the bottom of this._

"Since you're the one with the bad back, I'll let you have the bed for the night."

"How nice of you."

"The sarcasm tells me that you've always thought me to be an arrogant jerk-off."

"No, not really. Actually I've always thought pretty highly of you. As for the arrogant jerk part, I used to be the same way and when you're good you're good. I used to pat myself on the back all the time because I just _knew_ no one could match me in the ring but now…" His voice trailed off as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You still can't be matched and you know that."

"You've matched me pretty well each time we've rolled around on the mat. If I didn't know better I'd say you were better than me."

"Not yet, but I will be," he joked.

"I hope so. Maybe then people won't look down on me so much."

"Who's looking down on you?" Chris asked frowning.

"Nothing. Never mind that. I guess I'll get out of these clothes and get to bed now. It's late and I'm sure we're both tired."

"Yeah. I'll go back in front now. Sleep good Shawn."

"Yeah thanks. You too Chris."

Chris pulled the door shut and started towards the couch. He slipped out of his jeans and pulled his tee over his head to toss it aside. He was now in just his boxers. He made sure the thermostat was a comfortable temperature before lying on the couch. Of course, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he thought he'd give it a try for Shawn's sake. As he lay there, his mind couldn't stop wondering about the hurt look that Shawn had on his face earlier. _What has got him so down? Why does he look so hurt all the time now? _Chris really wanted to know. Even though Shawn pretty much made it clear that he wasn't interested, it didn't stop him from caring and being concerned. _That's it. I can't take this anymore. I have to know._ Chris had tossed and turned on the couch for an hour before his curiosity got the best of him. He knew he needed to talk to him now. God only knew if there would ever be another opportunity like this. Since Shawn was staying the night, there was no guarantee that he'd stay another. But that was alright with Chris. He was determined to get as much info as he could in just one night. He hated to wake him but knowing Shawn, he probably just drifted off to sleep anyway. _He'll be pissed but I'm trying to help him._

He stood in front of the door and placed his ear to the door. He was shocked to hear a muffled sound coming from the room. He knocked softly before entering the room. It was semi dark but the small light from a scented candle gave him all the light he needed. He walked over to the bed and noticed that Shawn was lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow.

"Shawn? Hey Shawn? What's the matter?" he whispered. He leaned over his friend and ran his fingers through his hair. Shawn rolled over on his back and sat up under the covers. He wiped his eyes and just stared down at the covers, lost in thought. Chris walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down with his back to Shawn. There was no way he could face a tearful Shawn. Not now anyway. Not when all he wanted to do was hold him and make love to him, caress him and comfort him to make all his problems go away but he had to resist. He didn't want Shawn to think he was trying to take advantage of him because he really did care about his feelings. More than anything else, he wanted Shawn to be happy whether Shawn returned the love or not.

"I don't know Chris. I just…I'm at a point in my life where I don't know what I want anymore. I thought that I wanted Dave to end my career so that I can go back home with no more worries but then lying here, my mind started thinking about home among other things and I've realized that I may not be happy at home either." Chris dropped his head into the palm of his hands and sighed. He could feel as well as hear the pain and confusion in Shawn's voice and it was tearing him apart.

"Why not?" he managed. Shawn hesitated before answering but he did which made Chris happy. _It's better for him to let it out than to keep it bottled up._

"Even though I have very few friends, at least when I'm on the road I have people to talk to, but when I'm home, it's just me. I have family and a few good friends back at home but it's not the same. None of them quite understand why I love what I do so much and it's just nice being around people like me."

"I know what you mean. Is that why you seem so down? Your career isn't over yet you know."

"Yeah but after tonight it could have been and I just…"

"What else is bothering you Shawn?"

"I thought maybe Hunter would have…"

"I see," Chris said softly. "So this whole thing has to do with Hunter."

"No but…"

"I know that you and Hunter have had this weird relationship over the years. Everyone thinks you're lovers…"

"But we're not!" Shawn snapped.

"But you wanted to be."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I know about the fight the two of you had last week."

"What? How…?"

"Hunter's playing head games with you, bouncing around between you, Randy, and Cena. Everyone can see this including the guy that beat the hell out of you tonight. Dave thinks you should forget about Hunter."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT DAVE THINKS!" he shouted. "HE DOESN'T KNOW…"

"And I think so too."

"Oh forget it. You guys could never understand…" This was the breaking point for Chris. He rolled over on the bed and straddled Shawn on top of the covers. "HEY! WHAT THE…GET OFF ME!" he screamed, but Chris wouldn't budge. He grabbed Shawn's face and cupped it tightly, forcing the crying man to look him in the eye.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to anymore of this," he said softly. There was a menacing tone to his voice that made Shawn shiver.

"Chris…"

"No. You shut up and listen to me dammit! I know that you and Bret were lovers. I KNOW this. I also know that you were in love with him…"

"Please, Chris stop," he sobbed. He hated talking or thinking about Bret because their past was just too painful but Chris kept talking anyway, ignoring his protests.

"I know he was the one you thought you would spend the rest of your life with."

"Chris don't…"

"It's over now and I know you've moved on even though you'll always have a special place in your heart for him. That's where Hunter comes in."

"DAMMIT CHRIS! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!"

"NO! YOU _WILL_ LISTEN BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" At this point, Chris was also close to tears but he knew what he was doing was the right thing. It was just too dangerous for Shawn to walk around with all these bottled up emotions. Plus, he was confused about his feelings for Hunter but Chris was determined to set the record straight, even if it cost him the love of his life.

"Why Chris?" he sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you need to hear this. Look Shawn, I know Hunter has always been there for you in the past but answer me this, was he there for you tonight when you really needed him?"

"What? How could you ask…?"

"ANSWER ME!" he choked.

"NO! NO HE WASN'T BUT…"

"STOP…STOP IT! STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM SHAWN! Yeah, okay so maybe he _**is**_ your best friend and that's all well and good but a companion…a companion would never leave his better half in the hospital all alone. A _real_ companion would never just let his better half get the hell beat out of him and a _real_ companion would be right here with you Shawn; right here tonight, giving you the words of comfort that you need to hear and the shoulder for you to cry on. A _real_ companion Shawn, would drop whatever he is doing to make sure his better half is okay and a real companion…a real companion would hold you and tell you how much he loves you everyday for the rest of your lives. That's what a real companion is. Now answer me this Shawn, is Hunter a _**real**_ companion or are you just fooling yourself?"

There was dead silence. Not another word was spoken for several seconds. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy panting from Chris as he tried to cool himself off. Thinking of Hunter and how he treated Shawn pissed him off. As for Shawn, he just sat there crying softly. Chris had let go of him at some point during their argument so his hands were now hanging freely at his sides though he was still straddled in Shawn's lap. _God, I shouldn't have yelled at him like that but…it was for his own good. Hunter loves him but not like me. Hunter would only hurt him more and I needed him to see that._

"Shawn…I'm…I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispered. Shawn said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and placed his head on his chest. Chris was shocked by the sudden action but it was more than he could have asked for. He kissed the top of Shawn's head and held him tightly as he weeped, whispering words of comfort to him.

Soon Shawn quit crying and they were both silent as they held onto one another. Chris dipped his head low to whisper in Shawn's ear.

"Let's sleep now ok?" Shawn nodded as he let go of Chris. Chris rolled over and crawled under the covers next to Shawn. He pressed his body against the back of Shawn's but was very surprised when Shawn turned towards him. "You alright? I swear I wasn't going to…"

"No. I just…I need to see you when I wake up." He buried his head in Chris's chest and flung an arm over his side causing Chris to smile. Chris welcomed him with no qualms, placing a hand in the crest of his back and the other he entwined in Shawn's golden locks. He kissed the top of his head once more and whispered quietly to Shawn.

"I love you." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Who knew what the next day would hold but for now he was content with just 'right now'.

* * *

**AN: Okay. Damn. It. All. I SAY oneshot every time but I just can't do it. So depending on how things go Monday night will determine the ending of this fic. It's going to be a fourshot...fiveshot...hell I don't quite know at this point. Gahh. Chris and Shawn are so complicated! Anyway, enjoy and the clonclusin to this short epic battle of love, hate, uh...yeah will conclude eventually. Maybe there will be some actual Hunter interaction with Shawn monday...Oh and is anyone else slightly disappointed that Chris didn't propose? R&R Oh and as for my chapterly recommendation, go read "Are There Regrets" by 1smartblonde. She has her own little take on the Y2J and HBK storyline. It's really heartbreaking. That is all. Love you lots and ta ta. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Shawn woke up the next morning, Chris was already awake staring straight at him with a look of concern.

"You alright Shawn?"

"Uh…" Shawn blinked a few times just to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing and when he realized it wasn't an illusion, he cursed under his breath.

"Shawn?"

"I…I…oh God…did we…?"

"No we didn't," Chris said calming his friend down. _Though I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want to. Like right now, I could do wonders to your body…_

"Oh…good," he said letting out a sigh of relief. Chris rolled out of bed and started for kitchen area.

"I'm calling room service to bring us breakfast. You want anything?"

"Uh…no thanks I'm…"

"I'll order you some toast or something."

"But I'm not…"

"You're eating and that's that." Shawn let out a sigh and rolled out of bed. His head was pounding but it was probably due to the slight concussion. He'd slept pretty good last night. Actually, he'd slept damn good lying in Chris's arms. _What am I thinking?_ Shawn heard a knock on the door shortly after and frowned. _Room service this quick?_ He heard Chris open the door and that's when he heard the yelling.

"WHERE'S SHAWN? WHERE THE HELL IS SHAWN?" It was Hunter and he was pissed.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU? HUH? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WENT BY THE HOSPITAL TO SEE HIM AFTER HIS MATCH LAST NIGHT! WHO WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT? RANDY?" Shawn hurried out of the bedroom and walked into the line of fire.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked softly. Hunter just stared at him, his face red with anger.

"Shawn…why are you…dressed like that? No scratch that. Why _**aren't**_ you dressed?"

"What's wrong with boxers? I mean come on, we're all men here," Chris snapped.

"Yeah well maybe we're all men but Shawn parading around half naked in front of you isn't a good sign, especially since everyone knows you're after him."

"So what if I am?" Chris huffed. He took a step closer to Hunter glaring up at him. "I bet I could treat him better than you ever could."

"Maybe, but you'll never know," he smirked. Hunter pushed past Chris and walked towards Shawn. He cupped his face and pulled him into a slow, lingering kiss. Chris just stood there furiously. _How dare he?! I should ring his fucking neck!_

"Mhn…Hunter…wait a sec…" Shawn pushed Hunter away and stared at him. Even though his heart was pounding he wasn't ready to just give in to Hunter, not after last night.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Hunter asked softly. His facial expression had changed dramatically. He was staring at Shawn with a caring, loving expression.

"Hunter…I…what's the meaning of this? You've…you've never kissed me like this before, especially in front of someone. You and I aren't…really…a couple and so…"

"Now wait a second Shawn. Where's all this coming from? Of course we're together."

"But you go out with Randy and Cena all the time."

"That's because Randy has a thing for Cena and he's been coming to me for advice."

"But what about that kiss between you and Randy three weeks ago?"

"Oh that?" he laughed. "That was nothing. Randy also has a thing for me but uh…I told him that I wasn't available because I'm in love with someone else." He took a step towards Shawn and clasped his hand. "Shawn listen, I know…I know that things have been weird between us these past few weeks but, I want you to know that I really do care. I know I should have come by the hospital last night but by the time I got done with business, it was late and I was certain that you were sleeping."

"BULLSHIT! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF…"

"Let him finish Chris," Shawn whispered. Chris just stared at him, a horrified look on his face. _Oh God…He's actually going to…_

"I went by the hospital this morning and the doc said that you were already gone and that you'd left last night. He said your _fiancé_ signed you out." Hunter shot Chris a knowing look and in return Chris gave him the finger. "When he told me this I…I got angry and when I saw Chris's name on the release papers, I snapped. Shawn…I just…this morning I thought I almost lost you for good so now I'm telling you that I love you and I…I want you to stay with me and love me…like I love you."

"Shawn please…don't listen to him. He's just…"

"Oh shut the hell up Chris. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Yeah well I'm just sick and tired of seeing Shawn hurt…and by you no less!"

"I'm not intentionally trying to hurt Shawn. I love him. Why would I…?"

"Bullshit! Ok. So maybe you do love him but obviously it's not enough to call off your booty call with Randy to come see how your beloved is doing at the hospital!"

"Chris please…" Shawn started.

"NO! I HAVE HAD IT AND I BE DAMNED IF HE'S JUST GOING TO WALTZ UP IN HERE AND TAKE YOU LIKE YOU'RE HIS BITCH! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU SHAWN. HE'S ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID OF LOSING TO ME!"

"Losing to you? Don't make me laugh. Shawn sweetie? Get your things and let's go back to my room. I'll take you by the doc for a checkup and we can grab some food before we get to the hotel." Shawn wasn't really paying attention. He was staring down at the floor letting Chris's words cloud his mind. "Shawn?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I…" Hunter cupped the side of his face and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You're just tired and stressed out, but who wouldn't be? You've got that man beast we call Batista after you so who could blame you?"

"Yeah but…" _But everyone thinks you're bad for me. I've cared about you for a long time Hunter but…are you really the person I think you are or am I just fooling myself?_

"Please Shawn? I'm begging you. Come back with me. I…I really love you and I couldn't bare to lose you like this."

"Shawn. Shawn listen to me. You know he's lying to you. How many times are you going to have to go through this?" Chris was reaching his breaking point but he was trying to hold it together, for Shawn's sake anyway.

"Chris…I'm…thank you for everything but I'm going with Hunter. I've been a burden long enough and…"

"Oh God Shawn! Why! WHY? WHY? WHY?" He stomped his feet then punched the wall behind him. _I don't understand it. Hunter treats him like shit. How could he…?_

"He loves me Chris and I…_I love him too…maybe?_ I…I think he's telling the truth," he answered softly. He looked up and met Chris's gaze and he wanted to just crawl in a hole. _Shawn doesn't love him. He only thinks he loves him. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice._ Chris was shaking his head with a very sincere, but disappointing look on his face.

"Whatever. Just…just go. No. You know what? I'm outta here. Just close the damn door on your way out." Chris grabbed his keys off the table and left, slamming the door behind him. As he stormed up the hall towards the elevator, he cursed loudly every step of the way. _Are you fucking kidding me? Hunter. I could just kill that son of a bitch! He loves Shawn? Sine when has that bastard done anything to prove his love for Shawn?! Sure he's nice to him and all but he fucks every other guy in the locker room. Why can't Shawn see Hunter for what he truly is…a fucking lunatic and manwhore!_ "DAMMIT!"

--xx--

"About time that loser shoves off. He hasn't been back three months and already he's making an ass out of himself."

"Hunter he helped me out. Please…try to be a little nicer to him. He doesn't mean any harm. He's just…"

"Madly in love with you but he can just get over it. You're mine and I refuse to let some poser get to you. You got your things?"

"Uh…yeah. I uh…didn't have any clothes so Chris let me borrow some of his."

"Oh God no! Yeah well we'll get you out of these clothes and into your own. Just the thought of his clothes touching your precious body burns the hell out of me." Shawn shook his head and started back to the bedroom. He quickly put on the clothes Chris had let him borrow and scribbled a note leaving it on the nightstand. "You ready baby?"

"Yeah. Uh…let's go." Hunter planted a kiss on Shawn's cheek and ushered him out the door.

--xx--

Chris had gone downstairs to the bar to get a drink. His head was throbbing and his heart felt heavy. Even though Shawn didn't belong to him, it hurt like hell watching Hunter kiss him like that. _Damn Shawn. This isn't right. Hunter's a dog. You deserve better, way better than that sex crazed lunatic. _Chris downed his last shot of vodka before heading back to the elevator. When the doors opened, he found himself face to face with Hunter and Shawn. Shawn met his eyes briefly before looking away, a hurt look daunting his handsome face. Hunter just smirked as he led Shawn out of the elevator.

"Catch you later Chris," Hunter said grinning from ear to ear.

"Go to hell Hunter." Chris hurried past the two of them, brushing Shawn's hand on his way inside. While Hunter was busy talking with the bellhop and hotel manager, Chris clasped Shawn's hand bringing it to his lips.

"Chris, what are you…? You can't!" Shawn hissed. Chris smirked before planting a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"Remember that I love you," he whispered. He backed away into the elevator and as the doors closed on Chris, the last thing he saw was him mouthing the words 'I love you' with tears streaming down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The Highlight Reel trips me out. So Shawn seems to think Chris wants to be him. Ahh…could be….or maybe…I'll leave that for you to decide. My over active imagination is going to get me in trouble some day. Well….here's to more randomness…

* * *

The day passed by pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was time for another Monday Night Raw. Shawn had been feeling slightly sickened ever since he'd gotten back to the hotel with Hunter. Not that he didn't want to be there with him. It just…didn't feel as great as he thought it would. Hunter took care of him and made sure he'd gotten plenty of rest. He'd kissed him a couple of times but nothing too major. Shawn assumed that Hunter was just trying not to rush things.

After a few hours rest Shawn and Hunter headed to the arena together. Hunter had to meet with Cena about something so Shawn headed straight for the locker room. Before he could get to it, he was stopped in the hall by Randy.

"Hey Shawn. Vince wants to see you in his office."

"Now?"

"Yep. Said it's important. Later."

"Yeah, later," he grumbled before heading to Vince's office. The door was already slightly ajar so he walked on in.

"Close the door Shawn," Vince ordered. Shawn did as he was told and then approached Vince's desk. He was surprised to see Chris lying on the couch looking somewhat amused.

"Uh…what's this all about?"

"Shawn, you're going to wrestle Chris at the Great American Bash."

"Ok…but don't you think Chris and I have wrestled one too many times already. The fans…"

"Love you two and could care less how many times you wrestle as long as it's intense and magical," Vince finished. "Besides, Chris asked for the match anyway."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey come on. Calm down Shawn. It's for your own good," Chris mumbled.

"How is it for my own good? Why do you insist on putting your nose where it doesn't belong?" he snapped. Chris stood to his feet staring defiantly back at Shawn.

"You know why," he said softly.

"Yeah well you need to get over it."

"I can't and besides, it's either you wrestle me or you wrestle Dave again. At least I have good intentions."

"Stay out of my life Chris." Shawn turned to Vince and frowned. "Unless there's something else you want to discuss, I'm leaving. I have a match to prepare for."

"Shawn, I'm sorry but…I want you to wrestle Chris again," Vince ordered.

"What?"

"You see, you and Chris going back and forth week after week makes great tv. You two are a lot alike and the fans feed off of it. I think I'll make a major feud between the two of you so I need you to cooperate." Shawn threw his hands up in the air out of defeat. In all the years he'd known Vince, for some odd reason he was never able to completely go against him and Vince knew that.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. So what am I doing tonight?"

"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp and you're going to be MIA until Night of Champions."

"Fine." Shawn cut Chris an evil look as he headed out the door. Chris also started for the door only after giving Vince a pleading look.

"Go on," Vince said with a chuckle. "And good luck getting through to him. The man's as stubborn as ever."

"I know," Chris mumbled. _Believe me I know._ Chris ran up the hall calling after Shawn but he completely ignored him until they reached the locker rooms.

"Chris, go away." Chris walked around the locker room to make sure they were completely alone before he started talking.

"I want another chance to win your heart." At this, Shawn let out a laugh.

"You've have got to be joking right?"

"No I'm not. I told you yesterday that I…"

"Don't say it," Shawn warned.

"Why not?"

"Because. Just don't…say it." He started for his locker but Chris was still close on his heels.

"TELL ME WHY DAMMIT!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOVE ME ALRIGHT!"

"Yeah well too late for that." Chris grabbed Shawn and pushed him against the locker.

"CHRIS!" He cupped Shawn's face and covered his mouth in a crushing kiss. Shawn struggled against him for several seconds, but Chris wouldn't let up. After awhile, Chris's kiss became less assertive and he pulled away. He took a deep breath before covering Shawn's mouth again, this time in a softer more sensual kiss. It felt so good and so right that Shawn was powerless to stop it.

He was vaguely aware of Chris's hands sliding up and under his shirt. He was too turned on to notice. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when he felt Chris's fingers pinch his nipples. _Ok. What am I doing? I need to…to make him stop this before…_Chris placed his hand over Shawn's growing erection, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No…Chris…stop…" Chris's lips left Shawn's trailing a path to his neck.

"But I don't want to stop," he murmured. He caressed Shawn's sex through his jeans as he nipped and sucked on his neck.

"Wait…Chris…NO!" He pushed Chris away panting heavily. He was sweating and his body was shaking slightly. _What's wrong with me?_ Chris lifted his chin and placed a kiss on his lips.

"See you in the ring." The door flew open seconds later and in walked Cena and Hunter. Hunter frowned when Chris walked by him but decided against arguing with him. He knew Chris hadn't a chance in hell at Shawn though…Hunter chanced a glance back at Chris who looked extremely pleased with himself for some odd reason. His thoughts were interrupted when Cena pushed him out of the way, hurrying towards Shawn,

"Hey! What the…?" He looked up to see Cena caressing Shawn's face and neck. _I'll kick his ass!_ Hunter stormed over towards Shawn and Cena but Cena quickly backed away, hands up in the air.

"I was just checking him out man. He looked sick and I thought he had a fever or something. Look, he's sweating." Hunter took Shawn's hand and pulled him over to the bench sitting him down.

"Shawn? Shawn what's wrong sweetie? Are you alright?" Shawn didn't speak. He only nodded. "Please. Talk to me. Did Chris do something to you?"

"What? No," he grumbled. "I just…don't feel good. I'll be alright. I'm going to take an asprin and after my segment with Chris I'm leaving."

"What segment with Chris?"

"I don't know. Vince called me in his office and said I was fighting Chris but…look, it's no big deal. I'll beat him again and it will be the end of it."

"I don't like this," Hunter growled. "I'm sure this is all a ploy from Chris in order to get to you but it'll never work. I won't allow it. I'll be back."

"HUNTER WAIT! Don't…" But it was too late. Hunter left the locker room in a rage of fury slamming the door behind him. "Dammit. Why me?" he groaned. He lowered his face in the palm of his hands and groaned some more. He soon felt a pair of hands clasp both his wrists pulling his hands apart. He looked up to see Cena sitting across from him looking concerned.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't leave you like this."

"I'm fine Cena. I'm just…confused that's all."

"About?"

"Everything," he grumbled. "If only I had the kind of relationship with Hunter that you have with Randy. Life would be…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out. What do you mean by me and Randy?"

"Well aren't you two dating?"

"HELL NO!" he screamed. Shawn drew back and couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "Whatever gave you that idea? If I didn't like you so much I'd have punched you in the face man."

"Hunter told me that."

"Oh did he now?" Cena replied raising his brows.

"Yeah. Said that Randy wanted to hook up with you and…"

"Oh gee. Now see I can totally understand where Chris is coming from."

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Chris likes you and all but it's also pretty damn obvious that he doesn't like Hunter and now I see why. Hunter's been lying to you man. For starters, I never asked Hunter to hook me up with Randy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows Hunter and Randy have been…you know. I just was hanging out with Hunter because I knew he'd have to come in contact with you."

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah I uh…I wanted Hunter to ask you out for me but it seems that Chris has beat me to the punch. Anyway, since Hunter found out about Chris, he's now going around threatening people to stay out of your face."

"Oh…wow." Shawn lowered his head and sighed. "I guess I'm a fool." _But Hunter wouldn't just flat out lie like that would he?_

"No you're not Shawn. Listen, don't get me wrong, Hunter really cares about you. It's written all over his face whenever your name is mentioned it's just…we feel like he should treat you better that's all. Anyway, I guess I better go since it'll soon be time for me to head to the ring. You going to be alright?"

"Uh…yeah. Thanks kid."

"Oh…and Shawn?"

"Hmmm?" Cena leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away seconds later and smiled.

"Man that felt great! Yeah um…Shawn? If things don't work out between you and…Hunter or Chris…I uh…I got dibs on you," he grinned.

"Oh boy…get out of here!" Shawn tossed a shoe at him but Cena easily dodged.

"Later man."

"Later."

**~*~*~**

Cena left Shawn in the locker room and started towards the ring.

"Were you making moves at Shawn?" Cena turned around to see Randy grinning at him. He was standing outside the locker room door leaning up against the wall.

"No I wasn't. Hey listen, shouldn't you be somewhere with Hunter?"

"What's it to you?" Hunter came from around the corner and stood next to Cena towering over him.

"Whoa! Hey! Chill out. I ain't got nothing to do with you and Randy."

"Me and Randy huh? Are you saying that because you're jealous?" Hunter took another step towards him glaring at him.

"Jealous? Nope. No…I take that back. Actually, I am quite jealous of you. You got a fine ass man sitting in the locker room all by himself who loves you and only you and what do you do? You treat him like shit."

"Like I said, what's it to you?"

"Well…"

"It's not worth it Cena. Just let it go." Cena and Hunter turned to see Chris walking towards them. He looked pissed off and his glare was easily directed towards Hunter and Randy.

"Well, well…Chris. No longer wearing that smirk I see," Hunter teased.

"No I'm not given the circumstances." Chris looked over at Randy and frowned. "You cheat on Shawn with _that?_"

"Hey you got a problem with me?" Randy growled.

"As a matter of fact I do you sanctimonious son of a bitch. You and Hunter need to come clean to Shawn about your affair."

"Yeah right. Now why would we do that?" Hunter sang.

"Because if you don't, I'll just have to make Shawn fall in love with me," Chris said softly.

"Oh good luck with that," Hunter joked. "You tried that once and didn't succeed the first time. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Because…" But Cena cut him off.

"Because if he fails, I'll step in and win Shawn over." Chris cut Cena a look that said 'in your dreams' but Cena ignored him.

"Oh gee. Two kids are about to compete with me for my lover. Isn't that touching Randy?" Randy only mumbled something under his breath that sounded somewhat like 'I'm your lover'. "Well, whatever floats your boat Chris. Mind you, if I see you anywhere near him, I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Yeah right," Chris scoffed. "I have just as much right to talk to Shawn as you do."

"Put your hands on him and I'll…"

"Too late for that," Chris smirked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" The door of the locker room opened and out walked Shawn. He looked at the scene before him and just froze on the spot.

"Sh…Shawn!" Chris stammered.

"What's going on out here?" He looked from Hunter to Chris to Randy waiting on an answer but everyone looked a bit hesitant to speak.

"Uh…I'll tell you what's going on," Cena replied. He pushed his way past Hunter and took Shawn by the hand. "Let's go somewhere private."

"Um…alright. Uh…see you guys later." Shawn followed Cena down the hall and into a broom closet. "Uh Cena. This is a broom closet."

"I know."

"Ok. Well I feel a little…"

"Alright. I'll get straight to the point. Everyone's fighting over you."

"No way."

"Yeah well you may not believe it but it's the truth. Before it's over Shawn, Chris and Hunter are going to go at it about you. It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah well I told Chris to stay out of it."

"But Shawn…"

"That goes for you to. Leave it alone. I trust Hunter."

"Ok. So you trust Hunter but do you love him?"

"What?! Of course I…love him."

"Ahh but you hesitated."

"Well he and I were never actually a couple so to speak and so…"

"It doesn't matter. When you love someone that flame never goes out despite whatever happens."

"Yeah well I love him and I trust him. Get the picture?" he huffed.

"Yeah I get it." He pressed his body against Shawn's before leaning over capturing his lips in another kiss. It took Shawn a while to respond but he did…eventually wrapping his arms around the kid. Cena pulled away a second later and grinned.

"_Sure_ you love Hunter. Remember what I said earlier. I'm next in line if things don't work out." Cena opened the door pushing Shawn out of the closet. Just their luck, Chris was waiting right outside the door.

"Shawn! Cena what the hell…?"

"Oh no," Shawn groaned. Chris grabbed Shawn's hand and kissed the back of it.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I didn't hurt him. I was trying to seduce…"

"Why you…" Cena laughed before running off towards the curtain leaving Shawn behind with Chris. "Shawn?"

"Look Chris, if you're about to lecture me about Hunter then I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the kid, I love Hunter and I trust him so let it go."

"No…I was just…" He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See you in the ring." Chris went off to get ready for their segment leaving a relieved Shawn behind. _Just what the hell is up with these guys? Is it mating season or something?_ The fact that all of a sudden people were finding him so damn desirable was just too much but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He was in love with Hunter and that was that. He started making his way for screening room when someone touched his shoulder.

"Chris I…"

"Hello Shawn."

"D…Dave?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _"...all I had to do was come down to the ring when you were on the stretcher and say 'Shawn! Get up!'. A little bit of a pep talk, you popped off the stretcher, ran right into the lion's den and took another terrible beating...You've taken a lot of beatings haven't you Shawn? Just the fact that you haven't attacked me already tells me all I need to know about your 'eye'. You're hurt Shawn. You're really hurt... They're oblivious Shawn...they might as well be asleep but, I'm not asleep...Our eyes are wide open and we see what's going on...we see what's going on with you..." -- **Y2J to Shawn 7-7-08, Monday Night Raw**._

Ok. Sorry but I had to put that there. I think I quoted all of it word for word though I left out a few things. If I didn't, you can always go back and watch it yourself. That quote is not from the Highlight Reel segment but it seemed to fit the mood of this chapter. Anyway, I'm thinking if you read between the lines of Chris's speech, you can tell he's speaking directly to Shawn from the heart...only it's cryptic. But we fangirls...or boys know what's REALLY going on. Ha Ha. Alright. Maybe it's just my over-reactive imagination that I have aquired from reading way too many fanfics but all the same, I can't help what I see. Chris is hurt but oh well. And so the story continues...

* * *

Shawn just stood there frozen on the spot. It wasn't that he was afraid of Dave but after their last match, his body just wasn't ready for another go with him. _I can't fight him anymore…_

"What do you want?" Shawn asked. His voice was calm and assertive even though he secretly felt sick.

"I…I came to apologize for…hurting you during our last match." Shawn's jaw just dropped. _Apologize? Dave?_

"Uh…well…this is very…"

"No. I mean it Shawn. I really am sorry. I just…I'm sure you've heard by now that I kind of had a thing for you and you may think I'm big bad Dave who isn't afraid of anything but…that's really not the case. You see, I am scared to death of asking people out and I'm really insecure. I…Glen and Mark have been trying to get me to be more assertive but…I just don't know," he sighed. He looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching and sighed.

"Dave…don't worry about it," Shawn smiled. "I accept your apology. Anyone who knows me should know that I never hold grudges. Life's too short ya know?"

"Yeah but Shawn…I really hurt you. When the match was over, I went back to the hotel and cried."

"You…cried?" he asked. _Wow. This is a side of Dave I haven't seen before._

"Yeah. I thought after beating you I'd feel better but the truth is, it made me feel worse. A whole lot worse. God I'm so ashamed!"

"Hey, it's alright big guy," Shawn whispered. He pulled Dave into a hug letting the big guy's arms engulf him in warmth.

"Thanks Shawn. I needed this," he mumbled.

"No problem." They pulled a part and Dave smiled for the first time since the match. "Finally. A smile," Shawn teased.

"Yeah. You tend to brighten people's day," he grinned. "Well I know you gotta get to the ring but I just wanted to say that…I still care about you and I swear I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"Thanks Dave."

"Oh and Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Chris is a good guy. He's more deserving of you than me anyway. Good luck out there."

"Thanks." As Shawn headed towards the curtain, he was full of relief…sort of. He thought that Dave was going to finish him off but much to his surprise he only wanted to apologize. Shawn smiled at the thought of Dave. He could tell that Dave was truly sorry. His face was full of concern and grief over what he had done. _He's not that bad after all. _Soon Shawn's music hit and it was time to face Chris in the ring.

--xx--

Chris watched as Shawn headed down the ramp. _Wow. He looks so hot. That gray tank fitting him perfectly. _Before Chris knew it, Shawn was heading inside the ring, doing his dance and waving at the crowd. _Alright here goes nothing…_

--xx--

Shawn laid there on the stretcher listening to the voices around him. His segment with Chris was over and it went a lot better than he thought it would go. He messed around and got some glass in his eye which was very unexpected but he couldn't complain. Since he didn't have to wrestle the next PPV, he was certain it would heal in time for the Great American Bash. Besides, how could he possibly be upset about the glass when Chris was making him blush the entire time on the set? _That smirk of his…I shouldn't have let him get to me like that…_All he could think about while they were talking was the feel of Chris's hand over his body; how he'd been completely helpless to stop it and how good it felt.

"Shawn? Shawn? How's your eye?"

"Oh sorry Mike. It still hurts like hell but I'll be alright."

"Alright. Well, you just lay there. The other doctor's going to take a look at it alright. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"That's fine." Little did Shawn know, Chris had been waiting outside to catch him alone. As soon as Mike left, Chris darted inside the room closing the door behind him.

"Shawn?"

"Chris? Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he snapped. "I came to see about your eye. Did I not tell you to close your eyes tightly?"

"Yeah well I was a bit distracted. Telling someone you love them in the middle of an important segment is not a good way to help keep them focused. I have enough on my mind as it is. I don't need you professing your undying love!"

"I'm sorry Shawn but I can't help it. I do love you and there's nothing you can do about that. Besides, you were smirking at me the whole time too making me blush so I was just returning the favor."

"Yeah but I was only playing Chris. Besides, it's my character. I'm _supposed_ to act cocky."

"Yeah well you made me blush several times. If only you knew what I was thinking. I'm surprised I didn't get…never mind. I did get turned on when you hit me. I loved it when you were on top of me..."

"Chris!"

"Oh lighten up Shawn. I was only kidding around…well sort of. Besides, there's no one in this room except you and me."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Sarcasm? I see. So you're pretending to be annoyed with me hoping that I'd leave you alone."

"Whoever said I was pretending?" he snapped.

"You're really good at hiding your feelings Shawn but…you messed up earlier today in the locker room," he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you let me touch you," he said softly. At this, Shawn sat up on the stretcher glaring angrily at Chris. A bandage was half covering one of his eyes but all the same he looked pissed.

"I didn't _let_ you touch anything. You forced yourself on me."

"Maybe I did but…I think you got just a tad bit turned on."

"I did NOT…"

"Sure you did. I felt your erection growing in my hand and if you hadn't pushed me away we could have finished what we started."

"_WE_ didn't start anything and…you know what? I don't feel like arguing. Stop playing games with me Chris. I'm with Hunter and I'm happy. If you love me like you say you do then you can respect that."

"Yeah well I do love you and all but…Hunter's not right for you Shawn. He's sleeping around with the pig headed Bob Orton Jr. and I hate him for that. He's got you, who is perfect in every way yet he's…"

"Stop it Chris. I don't want to hear anymore. Hunter and I are just fine and until I see it with my own eyes, I'm not going to listen to you, Cena, or anybody else. I trust Hunter. I can't just go around investigating him based on every little rumor I hear."

"What you don't think I'm telling the truth? Why would I lie to you Shawn?"

"I'm not saying that you're lying. I just…"

"You know what Shawn? I think you're afraid to question Hunter."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. That's right. You're afraid to question him because if he _does _own up to it, you'll have to accept the fact that Cena and I were right all along and that will just break your heart."

"ENOUGH!" he snapped. "Just…just go."

"Fine. The doctor will be here soon anyway. But Shawn, I already told you that I'm not giving up. I left you once before because I was afraid but no more Shawn. I love you and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit here and watch Hunter tear your heart out. I'll call you later to make sure you're alright."

"Like hell you will."

"I got your number from Ric," he grinned. "Later beautiful." Shawn cursed under his breath as Chris left. _Just who does he think he is? Telling me how I felt. I wasn't turned on…much. He just caught me off guard…_He laid back on the stretcher and sighed, his thoughts now drifting back to Hunter. _I love Hunter. Always have loved him but…does he love me the way I love him?_

"No, I can't let them ruin the trust I have in Hunter. Hunter's always been there for me. I have to just…trust him," he whispered.

**--xx--**

An hour later, Shawn was entering his hotel room with Hunter. Hunter had taken him to the hospital and the doctor checked him out. Turns out some shards of glass had entered his eye but according to the optometrist, he'd be just fine in a few weeks or so. He also had to get a stitch above his right eye but other than that he was going to be alright. Hunter took his bag and put it away before sitting down on the bed next to Shawn.

"You sure you're going to be alright Shawn? You know I worry about you."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to take a shower and go straight to bed. My head's killing me but the two pills the doc gave me should knock me right out."

"You only got two pills?" Hunter sounded worried but Shawn shook his head.

"Yeah. You know I don't like taking pills anymore. Too many bad memories Hunt but don't sweat it. I told the doc that I'd call him in the morning if I was still feeling bad."

"Well…alright, but if you need anything call me alright. I love you Shawn." Shawn stood up and walked Hunter to the door.

"And you know I love you too. Always have." He kissed Hunter's cheek but when he pulled away Hunter cupped his face pulling him to a slow lingering kiss.

"Good night Shawn and I'll be by to see you in the morning."

"Night Hunter." When Hunter left, Shawn smiled to himself. The kiss between him and Hunter…that kiss had made his head spin. That right there was enough to calm his nerves about Hunter's cheating. There was just no way someone that sweet and loving could betray him like that. Feeling way better than he had before, Shawn quickly headed for the bathroom to get a hot shower. He stayed in there at least thirty minutes letting the warm water soothe his body. By the time he finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist, he heard his phone vibrate. He ran across the room and quickly answered his phone half hoping it would be Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Chris?"

"Yep. It's me though I can't help but think you don't want to talk with me."

"I don't."

"But I was only calling to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah well Hunter wouldn't see it that way."

"Is he there?"

"No. He just left."

"Oh good."

"I'm hanging up Chris. Good night."

"Wait a sec. Please…Shawn, don't hang up."

"Chris we don't have anything to talk about and besides, I just got out of the shower and…"

"Really?!" he asked. Shawn frowned from the excitement he heard in Chris's voice.

"Yeah…and I need to…"

"Man Hunter's so lucky. I'd love to see you in just a towel." His voice was low and sexy sending chills down Shawn's spine.

"Yeah well it's not going to happen."

"I guess not since you're with someone else," he replied sadly.

"Chris please…don't. I don't want to talk about Hunter or any of it."

"I know but…Shawn, I really do love you. Like right now, my heart's pounding furiously just because I'm hearing your voice. I'm so happy right now…I…I can't really explain it." Shawn just held the phone at a loss for words. While it was true he loved Hunter, hearing things like this from Chris was starting to affect him. Not that he was in love with Chris or anything like that but…for some reason he just couldn't hang up on him. "Shawn? Are you there?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm here." His voice was starting to waver but whether it was from nervousness, guilt, or sadness, he didn't know. Either way it was starting to bother him big time. He sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. _Now what?_

"Shawn, I'm sorry I bothered you. I just…I needed to know that you were ok and I needed to hear it from you…your own words you know?"

"Yeah."

"And…to be completely honest with you, I also saw it as an excuse to call you."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah well it's not like…never mind. I don't want to go there. You haven't hung up on me yet so I'll tread lightly with my choice of words."

"You do that."

"Um…I don't really know what else to say," he laughed. "I mean, I could stay on the phone all night telling you how much I love you but I'm sure it won't change a thing."

"It most certainly won't."

"Well then, I think that's all. I'll call it a night and let you get some rest. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"I'm sure."

"Can I…come by your room in the morning and check on you?"

"Well…Hunter said he'd be by in the morning and…"

"Say no more. I'd rather not run into him. Anyway, I guess I'll see you…when I see you."

"Yeah."

"Good night Shawn. Thanks for not hanging up on me. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I…I love you Shawn."

"Night," he managed before the line went dead. Shawn closed his phone and just sat there staring at the floor. _What is this feeling? Why is my heart pounding like this?_ _Was it because he said he loved me? _There was just no way he could have any feelings for Chris yet for some reason, he couldn't hang up on him while ago. Then there was the chance that maybe…just maybe he was happy that Chris called him. Hunter never really called him or said things like that. _That's not fair to Hunter. We weren't a couple at the time…_Shawn emptied all thoughts of Hunter and Chris from his mind before getting ready for bed. _I'm not going to let Chris get to me._ That was his last thought before he climbed into bed drifting off to sleep.

**--xx--**

The next morning, Shawn woke up at about lunchtime. He'd slept pretty good that night but was slightly annoyed with himself at having slept so late. He glanced over at the clock and frowned. _Hunter was supposed to come by but maybe he slept late as well._ At that moment there was a knock on his door. _Maybe that's him now!_ Shawn quickly got out of bed and answered the door.

"Hun…ter."

"Um…no. In fact, if I didn't love you so much, I'd be really pissed off at you."

"Chris what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Is that a crime?"

"No but what if Hunter…"

"Well he's not is he?" he asked softly. Shawn rolled his eyes and started closing the door.

"No, no Shawn please."

"Move Chris. I'm closing the door and going back to bed."

"But…you just got up."

"Yeah well I'm going back so go away."

"Shawn wait. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your boyfriend. I just…I didn't come here to fight alright?"

"But I told you last night Hunter would be here. If you didn't come to fight then why'd you come? If Hunter would have been here you know he'd have been pissed."

"I…just…thought I'd drop by in case he didn't show." _Actually I kind of figured Hunter wouldn't show…_

"And what makes you think that he _didn't_ show?" Shawn snapped. "Hunter loves me and would do anything for me and…" Shawn just stopped mid sentence staring down at the floor. _Am I a fool or am I just overreacting?_ Chris entered the room and closed the door quietly.

"Shawn?"

"Why are you still here? Can't you…can't you tell I need to be alone right now?" he choked.

"No, I can't," he whispered. He walked over to Shawn pulling him into a warm embrace. Shawn had started crying again and it was breaking Chris's heart. _Hunter…I hate him so much right now. _

"Why Chris?" he whispered.

"Hmm? Why what?" He combed his fingers through Shawn's silky hair happily. It felt great to be this close…this intimate with the man he loved so much.

"Why do you do what you do knowing my heart belongs to another?"

"I…don't know_." I really don't know…_ "But…I guess a part of me keeps hoping and praying that one day you'll grow to love me back…even if we can't be together." Shawn looked up at Chris but it was his mistake. Chris's eyes were filled with…something causing his heart to pound away furiously. _I want to look away but…_He just couldn't tear his eyes from Chris's and before he knew it they were kissing. His lips not only responded but his body reacted as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around Chris as the younger man explored his mouth furiously. Chris's hands slid down his back cupping his rear before sliding around to his waist. He quickly spun Shawn around and pushed him against the door. That's when Shawn realized what was happening.

"Wait. Chris. I…" Chris silenced him with another kiss on his lips. Shawn barely responded as he was doing his best to stay focused but Chris wasn't ready to let up just yet. His hands glided sensuously down Shawn's sides until they reached his boxers. He tugged at them playfully as he deepened the kiss. Shawn's head was starting to spin and his body was starting to betray him. He was screaming 'no' in his head but his body wanted more of Chris. Chris finally tore his lips from Shawn's but his assault didn't stop there. His tongue left a wet trail all the way to Shawn's neck making him jump.

"No…Chris don't," he whimpered. Chris kissed his neck and then moved to his ear.

"Don't worry. I won't leave a mark," he whispered. His hand found its way to Shawn's erection and he gave it a gentle squeeze through his boxers.

"Chris please..." he moaned. "I can't…"

"But you're turned on. Please…just let me touch you."

"I…"

"SHAWN? ARE YOU AWAKE SWEETIE?" There was a loud knock shortly after bringing them both out of their trances. Shawn's body began to shake nervously and he was sure his voice would betray him if he spoke. He cut Chris a pleading look but Chris opened the door anyway.

"What do you want?" Chris asked. Hunter just stared at him as if he were a ghost. "Are you going to answer or should I just slam the door in your face instead?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on Shawn like a **good** friend."

"Oh really?" he asked. He looked over Chris's head and saw that Shawn was sitting on the bed. His hair was slightly disheveled and he was still in is boxers. He cut Chris a death glare which only garnered him one in return.

"What the hell was that look for?" Chris snapped.

"You making moves on boyfriend?" Chris's first impulse wanted him to answer yes and to describe every detail of how Shawn's body felt but he knew a fight with Hunter would only upset Shawn so he let it go.

"No. I'm not making moves on your boyfriend…or one of several," he added quietly. Hunter lowered his voice so that only Chris could hear.

"You stay the hell out of my business."

"It's my business since it concerns the man I love."

"I'm warning you Chris…"

"And I'm warning _**you**_. Keep this up and you'll lose more than just a boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch." Chris stormed off past Hunter cursing him under his breath with every foul word he could think of. _One of these days Hunter… _But then it him. A way to make Hunter pay finally hit him. _Ha Ha Alright Hunter. So you've won a few battles and will probably win a few more since Shawn's so stubborn, but the war is far from over just yet. _

* * *

**AN: There you have it. Day after day of racking my brain over the 'Highlight Reel' incident and this is what my muse finally came up with. Man. I tell you those two are being difficult. At first it was easy to tell that it was a onesided love issue but now...I just don't know. And is anybody else just slightly disturbed by Lance Cade? WTF is up with him and Chris? I don't really want to explore that one so don't be too surprised if I leave him out. Also, I was planning to give Chris a happy ending but after said events at the Great American Bash, I have no idea what I should do next. That being said, I need you reviewers to tell me what you think of the story so far and whether or not you want a happy ending. I'll debate this and see where my muse leads me after the next PPV. Until then, Ta Ta and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chris better pray to God Shawn can wrestle at Mania this year otherwise he might not have a happy ending and since everyone wants Shawn well, LOL, it's not going to be hard to find a replacement or two. And so the story continues…**

* * *

Hunter closed the door behind him muttering foul words under his breath. Shawn was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at the floor. Hunter took a seat next to his boyfriend and put an arm around him.

"How you feeling this morning love?"

"I…feel a little bit better."

"Did Chris do anything to you?"

"Huh? No. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

"Meaning…"

"He just came by to see if I was alright. Then he declared his undying love for me. Like I said, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ahh I see. Well poor sap. You know, maybe I should be a little nicer to him. He's got it bad and because I know you'd never give him the time of day, I really shouldn't worry about him."

"Yeah…right," he managed with a smile. Hunter kissed his cheek before standing to his feet.

"Are you about to head home to San Antonio?"

"Uh…probably. Why you ask?"

"Oh well…if you're not going home tonight, I was just going to invite you to stay and go out with the fellas later. They're all worried about you. Randy, Adam, and Dave all wanted me to let you know that they're concerned."

"Oh well…I don't know Hunt. I think I should take it easy for a while. I'm just…I don't think I'll be in a partying mood and I'd hate to ruin the fun for everyone else ya know?" Hunter walked over to his boyfriend and kneeled down in front of him.

"Look sweetie, you could never ruin anything. I just don't want you to be alone tonight. If you don't want to go I'll call the guys and cancel…"

"No Hunt. Don't do that. I want you to go out and have some fun. Tell the guys I'm fine but don't stay here because of me."

"But Shawn…"

"No, I mean it Hunter. Go out and have a great time. I'll probably stick around for one more night and then depart for San Antonio in the morning."

"Well…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He leaned forward and kissed Hunter's lips. "Now shoo. Go on and have fun. I'm going to relax and maybe watch some CSI Miami. If not, I'll probably go take a nap in the sauna."

"Oh ok then. You take your medicine?"

"Yeah I took it now will you please go?" he laughed. He stood up and led Hunter to the door. He gave him one last kiss before pushing him out the door. "I love you Hunter."

"And you know I love you sweetie. I'll call you later alright?"

"Alright. Later sweetie."

**H-H-H**

Cena stayed hidden behind the drink machine waiting for Hunter to leave. He'd followed Chris Jericho to Shawn's hotel room and had hoped to see how Shawn was doing after Jericho had left but to his dismay, Hunter beat him to the punch. In a way, he was kind of glad. Hunter managed to get rid of Chris so he didn't have to worry about a confrontation with him over Shawn. However, he wasn't at all thrilled about Hunter. For starters, he just KNEW Hunter was a lying, conniving little bitch who loved sleeping with Randy. The only reason he was probably keeping Shawn so close was that he wanted both Shawn and Randy. While it could easily be arranged, he was certain Shawn wanted no part of Randy Orton and who could blame him? Randy was known for being easy not to mention he was slightly temper mental. Plus, Cena was certain Hunter liked Randy more but was putting on this show to keep anyone else from having Shawn. However, it wasn't going to work because Cena was determined to make trouble for Hunter and that's exactly what he was going to do only he'd have to be careful. He didn't want to do anything that would make Shawn dislike him.

He watched as Hunter exited Shawn's room. When Hunter got halfway down the hall, he whipped out his phone and called someone.

"Hey baby. Yeah…of course he bought my little act…Yeah I know…But you know I couldn't just…yeah alright…I'll be there soon and uh Randy? Leave your pants off." Cena watched him grin as he hung up the phone and headed inside the elevator. Disgusted, Cena hurried down the hall to Shawn's room once the elevator doors shut. He could not believe Hunter could be such a bitch but then again, they didn't call him 'The Game' for nothing. He knocked softly on Shawn's door and a second later he was standing face to face with a half naked blonde.

"Cena. What on earth are you doing here?" Cena pushed his way past Shawn and smiled.

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" he laughed. "From what?"

"Not from what but from _whom_," he corrected.

"Oh no. Not this again," he groaned.

"Shawn I'm serious man. Hunter's a prick. Right now he's probably on his way to Randy's apartment."

"I know that. I told him he could go."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Well…he invited me to hang out with them but I just wasn't in the mood. Besides, you know I don't care for Randy too much and I just…kind of wanted to be alone." Shawn shifted nervously by the door and it caught Cena's eye.

"You're lying," he said softly. Shawn looked up meeting Cena's intense gaze.

"Lying? What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because…I've been watching you long enough to pick up on some of your mannerisms and I can tell that you would rather have spent the day alone with Hunter."

"Well…maybe but it's no big deal," he said quickly. "Besides, I was just gonna go to the sauna or relax in the hot tub alone."

"Fine. Then I'm coming with you," he said flatly.

"Huh? What? No way! Cena go home and terrorize someone else. I haven't the time to play with kids," he snapped.

"Yeah well I may be just a kid to you but at least I know how to treat someone I care about."

"Cena look, I appreciate the concern but you and Chris need to realize that this is none of your business. I love Hunter and he loves me…"

"I'm sure he does but I'm here and he isn't. I think that's a fair assessment wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah but…"

"And since I'm here why don't we go to the hot tub together as friends and just hang out?"

"Cena…" Cena walked up to Shawn and just grabbed him by the waist. He jerked his body closer commanding the attention of the older man.

"I'm really trying to take it slow and control myself beautiful but…if you keep fighting me I might have to do like Chris and get a little more aggressive." His voice was low and sultry causing Shawn to lose himself a little. As he stared into the eyes of Cena, a part of him felt that same, curious vibe that he usually got when he was around Chris so what did it mean? Cena loosened his grip on the older man's waist smirking casually.

"Why are you smirking?" Shawn managed. For some reason, Cena being that close to him made him nervous and it was getting harder to speak with each passing second.

"I'm just amused by you. That's all."

"A…amused? Amused how?" This time, his words came out in almost a whisper and he was shaking a little. Cena inched his body closer until their bodies were touching and their lips were just inches apart.

"I'm amused by how much of a fight you're putting up." Shawn immediately felt his blood boil and he pressed his hands to Cena's chest in an attempt to push him away but the kid held onto him.

"Let me go!" he snapped.

"Naa…I don't want to and you know Shawn? You didn't have to start fighting me."

"Yes I did because I belong with Hunter."

"Maybe but for that small amount of time I held you just now, a part of you felt at peace. A part of you enjoyed being held that way because deep down you wish Hunter cared enough to hold you and capture your attention like me."

"You're giving yourself too much credit," he grumbled.

"Am I?" He leaned forward brushing his lips across Shawn's. "Should I kiss you now or should I wait for you to ask me to?" he whispered.

"That will never happen," he breathed. Nope. It would never happen yet his heart was pounding out of his chest. Cena kissed the corner of his lips and smiled.

"Maybe not, but I'm about to kiss you anyway."

He quickly captured Shawn's lips engaging him in a sexy, sultry kiss. The blonde responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Cena, kissing him back willingly. The kiss lasted several seconds until the both of them were out of breath. Shawn pulled away from Cena and just stared at the floor, his face flushed from the kiss. He was ashamed of himself at having kissed Cena back but his body was certainly not ashamed. It was the same when Chris had kissed him earlier which only added to his confusion about his feelings for Hunter. While it was true that he loved Hunter with all his heart, there was no way he could possibly ignore the pounding of his heart when Cena kissed him just now, neither could he forget how turned on he was when touched by Chris.

"Oh…God Cena…why can't you guys just let me be?" he pleaded. Cena pulled him forward again and kissed his cheek.

"Because we both love you in a way that you deserve to be loved."

"Yeah and I suppose Batista feels the same way right?" he laughed. The whole situation was just starting to blow his mind. First Dave, then Chris and now Cena. He couldn't help but wonder who'd be next to declare their undying love for him.

"Yeah well, Big Man had his chance and he blew it. I told you that day in the closet that I wanted a chance and since I don't care what you say about Hunter, I am going to wear you down until you give in and let me love you the way you deserve to be loved." Shawn just shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air.

"So I take it I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day?" Cena shrugged his shoulders grinning.

"You shouldn't be alone. If Hunter comes back, I'll leave but if he doesn't…"

"Alright. Fine," he snapped. "Get your things. I'm going to the hot tub. Oh and John?"

"Yeah?"

"If you wish to stay on my good side then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. I am not convinced that Hunter's a liar and until there is concrete proof then I'm staying with him."

"Aight. Whatever you say beautiful."

"And stop calling me beautiful!" he snapped. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a big white towel and started for the door, Cena close behind him. Shawn stopped at the door causing Cena to bump into him.

"What?"

"Remember what I said John. I love Hunter so keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll try."

"_Cena…_"

"At least I'm not making promises I can't keep," he challenged. Shawn thought about this for a second and decided that it was a fair statement.

"Fine but I will hit you if you try anything."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as they headed out the door.

**R-K-O**

Hunter knocked on Randy's door and was greeted with a big kiss as soon as the door opened. He pushed his way into the room quickly closing the door with his foot. He pushed Randy down on the bed and frantically undid his jeans. His erection was begging to be released and Randy's naked body was only making him even more anxious. He kicked off his jeans and climbed on top of Randy capturing his sweet lips for a kiss. Randy wiggled and squirmed beneath him, his erection pressing up against Hunter's stomach.

"Come on Hunt. My body needs you," he moaned. Hunter grinned as he slid a hand down Randy's torso clasping his erection. He began pumping it slowly, twisting and tugging at it giving Randy uncontrollable pleasure. His member was already dripping with precum so it was already slick and wet. He pumped him faster and faster until Randy's hips buckled. He cried out Hunter's name as he cummed all over him. He laid back against the sheets smiling as Hunter raised his legs positioning himself for entry. In one quick movement he was sliding into Randy with ease making the young one gasp.

"Oh…oh fuck Hunter. You've gotten bigger." He gripped the sheets as Hunter slammed into him. As Hunter quickened his pace, Randy grabbed his arms, his nails digging into Hunter's skin. He gasped at the pain but it only made him yearn for more. He raised Randy's legs higher and pounded into him harder.

"Damn Randy…oh yes…fuck yes…I'm about to…Ahhhhh…" With one final thrust he spilled his seed all over Randy before collapsing on top of him spent from their lovemaking.

"Satisfied love?" Randy asked.

"Always," Hunter grinned.

"So how'd you get rid of Shawn?"

"Well…he kind of did it for me. He told me he was gonna chill at the hotel and told me to hang out with you."

"You know Hunter, as much as I love you I can't help but feel bad for Shawn. Why not tell him the truth about us and just let Chris have him?" Hunter rolled off of Randy and groaned.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you too."

"I'm sorry sweets but...Shawn seems like the sensitive type. Wouldn't he be crushed if he found out about us in the wrong way?"

"Probably but you know I can't tell him about us. Besides, a part of me still cares about him. I might even…love him still," he winced.

"DAMMIT HUNTER! YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I'VE EVER MET!" Randy rolled off the bed and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Hunter heard the lock click and he let out a sigh. Yeah. Randy was right. He was probably one of the most selfish bastards anyone would meet but he couldn't help it. He loved Shawn but he also loved Randy.

It was hard trying to choose between the two but he'd originally planned on picking Randy. However, when he saw Chris with Shawn he was overcome with jealously and just couldn't let Shawn go. _Now I kindof don't want him to go…In a way, I want to let him be apart of this but would he go for it? I love Randy so much but a part of me can't imagine life without my Shawn…_ His thoughts were broken when he heard the bathroom door open again. Randy emerged after having taken a shower and he was completely naked looking sexy as usual.

"You gonna shower or go to the bar smelling like sex?" Randy asked.

"Uh…yeah. Shower will be good." He shook all his second thoughts about Shawn out of his head and headed for the shower.

**C-N-A**

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Shawn laughed. He and Cena were alone in the hot tub and Cena was sitting across from him. They'd been in the tub for about twenty minutes and during that time Shawn noticed that Cena kept cutting his eyes at him.

"Your hair…and your eyes. Both are beautiful to look at."

"Yeah well you're starting to creep me out."

"Creep you out…or make you nervous?" he challenged.

"Oh get over yourself!"

"Yeah well I'm just saying," he shrugged. "Creeping you out is one thing but making you nervous is totally different. If I'm creeping you out then I might be more willing to stop staring but if I'm just making you nervous then…well…I highly doubt I'd be able to take my eyes off of you."

"Alright. That's it. I am out of here!" Shawn stood up in the water and started to climb out.

"Shawn. Shawn wait! Oh come on now. If you leave then it only confirms my theory."

"What theory?" He stopped turning to face Cena with an annoyed look on his face.

"The theory that you don't really love Hunter as much as you used to."

"What?! And how'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Because if other men make you nervous or make your heart pound with fury then that's a sign that you may love someone else. I felt your heart pounding when I held you earlier." Shawn just stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh God kid. You kills me. As if I'd be in love with the likes of you. For starters, you're just a kid and then I don't know you like that. If Chris said something like that then it would be a bit more believable since I've known him for quite sometime. Um…I think the steam's getting to you so I'm going to…"

"Chicken," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why don't we play a little game."

"Cena I don't want to play games. I just want to be left alone so that I can continue loving Hunter like always." Cena stood up and waded towards him with a wry smirk on his face.

"What's one teeny little game going to hurt? Besides, you love Hunter so my little mind games can't compare right?" A part of Shawn wanted to agree to this little game but the other part knew better. Cena didn't know this but when he'd kissed him earlier his heart was beating like no tomorrow. Before he knew it, Cena was inches away from him looking deep into his eyes.

"Cena…"

"Are you going to play my little game Shawn? I promise I'll let you alone if you win?" Shawn bit his lower lip as Cena slid a hand around his waist to his lower back.

"What are the rules?" he managed. _I can't believe I'm playing games with a kid but if it will get him to back off…What's one little game going to hurt?_

"I only have one."

"And that is…" He inched closer and pressed his lips to Shawn's ear.

"Don't make a sound." Cena lowered his hand into the water and over Shawn's rear. He thought about slipping his hand in his boxers but decided that may be pushing it just a bit. His other hand slid aimlessly over Shawn's chest grazing his nipples lightly. Shawn had to fight to keep from saying anything. He refused to let Cena win this little game. Still… Cena bent his head to taste the flesh of Shawn's neck. He nipped and licked at it all the while running his hands up and down Shawn's back.

_Dammit Cena!_ Shawn bit his lip even harder, closing his eyes to keep from thinking about the pleasure but it was starting to get harder. As Cena suckled at his neck, his hands finally made their way to his bottom giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You are so stubborn." Once again, that low, sultry voice of Cena's made Shawn's heart flutter. He closed his eyes tighter trying to picture Hunter in his head but it was no use. Cena jerked him closer, their slick, wet bodies finally making contact. Shawn's body was starting to betray him and he was certain Cena knew this as well. As soon as their bodies met, Shawn's arousal became evident. It was pressed against Cena's thigh and he was praying silently that Cena wouldn't go there…but he did.

Cena pressed his hips to Shawn's letting their arousals touch. A tiny whimper escaped Shawn's throat but it was barely audible. Cena pulled away and smiled before taking his lips for a kiss. Shawn was half glad that Cena chose to kiss him. That way it would be hard for him to make a sound. That's what he thought until he felt one of Cena's hands slide into boxers, running a finger down his member teasing it. This time Shawn's whimper was louder and he was certain Cena had heard it. However, the kid showed no signs that he'd heard it nor was he giving up his assault. He finally clasped his erection and began moving his hand up in down in the water, stroking his member slowly.

"Mhn…don't…Cena…" he moaned between kisses but Cena shook his head. He bit down on Shawn's neck as he stroked him faster; losing himself to Shawn's sweet whimpers and moans.

"Cum for me," he whispered. He tugged Shawn's member a little harder and he finally cried out, his body shaking from his release. Cena buried his face in Shawn's neck and just held onto him. Cena was pretty sure Shawn was highly pissed at him but he didn't care. He'd managed to turn Shawn on and he wasn't the type to just leave someone aroused. Plus, the object of the game was to make Shawn moan and he did just that. He lifted his head and noticed that Shawn was just staring into the water sadly.

"Shawn?"

"Guess I lost."

"Yeah well, don't worry about it. We'll keep this between us. I won't harass you nor will I try to make a scene in front of Hunter. I was just trying to prove a point."

"Yeah well point taken."

"Look Shawn, I didn't do this to hurt you. I like you a lot and well…I think me and Chris have a lot more in common than you think. You're beautiful and when you're sad, I'm sad too. You were alone and I just…I never intended for anything to happen between us. I was just dropping by to make sure my former tag partner was ok. One thing led to another and here we are."

"I should have stopped you and I never should have played your little game." _I'm so stupid. Now what do I do? _

"Maybe…but at least you were willing to fight. You believe in your heart that you love Hunter and only Hunter. I applaud you for that but I'm glad this happened because now you can see how closer you and Hunter are getting…or not," he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you two are growing apart because if you two are as close as you say you are then never would you have allowed me to take control of you like that."

"Cena…"

"Let's not argue beautiful. How about we go back to the room and chill until dinner time? I'll take you out before I head back to my hotel to pack. I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"I don't know. We can't go out John. Just because...stuff happened doesn't mean I'm going to start intentionally cheating on Hunter."

"It's not a date. It's just two friends grabbing some grub."

"You said that about the hot tub and look what happened."

"Then look at it this way, I can't touch you like that in public." Shawn thought about this for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go but John, please control yourself."

"You know I will. Besides, I can't compare to big bad Hunter right?"


	8. Chapter 8

_"...I'll admit that in the past I've stabbed all my partner's in the back but...I dunno. For some reason, it's different with you Cena..." _

_I don't remember the exact date but will look it up in due time. Anyway, it's a paraphrased line from a promo cut by ShawnCena before Mania23 while they were tag team champions. They have each other's backs! That is so kawaii! Um...yeah. Anyway, the humor, drama, angst, and whatever else my brain came up with continues..._

* * *

When Shawn and Cena got back to the room, Shawn headed straight for the restroom to change into some dry clothes while Cena changed in the room. He hung his wet shorts over the vent and then proceeded to fluff the pillows on the bed, making it comfortable for the both of them. When Shawn finally emerged from the restroom, he was wearing nothing but some silky white boxers and his hair was hanging freely down his back. He'd dried his hair and it was looking very beautiful as usual in Cena's opinion. Shawn saw Cena resting comfortably on the bed and he groaned.

"What are you doing Cena? Shouldn't you be somewhere? _**Anywhere**_ but here?"

"Uh…no actually," he grinned. "I think I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"Maybe but I was hoping you'd forget," he grumbled.

"Me? Forget? No way! Now come over here and lie next to me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then suit yourself. I'll just lay here and relax…maybe even take a little nap."

"On my bed?"

"Well, you're welcome to join me."

"God I hate kids," Shawn mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shawn reluctantly headed towards the bed and climbed on the other side leaving as much space between him and Cena as he possibly could without falling off the bed.

"Wow Shawn. You really hate me that much?"

"What? What makes you think I hate you?"

"You feel revolted that much by my touch?" he asked sadly. Shawn cast him a sidelong glance before letting out a sigh. _No. It's not that I'm revolted by your touch. In fact, I think I may actually __**like**__ your touch but I'm technically not supposed to since I'm with Hunter._

"No…Cena it's not that."

"Then what's the big deal? I see nothing wrong with us two guys lying on the bed napping, watching a movie or just chillin'. What's the harm in that?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"Then slide closer to me before you fall off the bed and get comfortable. I promised you that I wouldn't try any funny business. Besides, I plan to win you over fair and square…uh, once I prove Hunter's a lying, cheating…"

"Alright. Fine. Just…let's not go there." Cena grinned when Shawn finally slid closer to him. He knew that Shawn hated hearing about Hunter's cheating so he was going to use it to his advantage until he could figure out a way to catch Hunter in the act. Cena threw an arm around Shawn who immediately gave him a death glare.

"What?! I was only…never mind. I'm not going to touch you I promise."

"You said that before we went to the hot tub."

"Not my fault you agreed to play my game. Besides, I bet you feel a whole lot better…or do I need to make it two for two?"

"Cena…"

"Just playing," he grinned. "So what are we going to do?" He tangled his fingers in the locks of Shawn's hair earning a sigh of approval.

"I don't know about you but it's time for Horatio."

"Oh yeah. CSI Miami. I'm game."

**Y-2-J**

Chris was on a plane about an hour later smiling for he was very pleased with himself. As soon as he had boarded the plane, he made a very important phone call to Vince McMahon. He mentioned a certain event that was going to be taking place soon and pitched an idea to him. While Vince was very hesitant about his idea at first, it didn't take him long to realize that it would benefit the company. _Ha ha Hunter. Just you wait until Monday night. Boy won't you be in for a surprise…And now to check in with my baby…_

**H-2-Cena**

"Horatio is great but Grishom is better," Cena grumbled.

"No way. Horatio is much more amusing," Shawn huffed. Cena rolled over and topped Shawn making him frown.

"Come on Cena. No games. You promised," Shawn scolded.

"Yeah I know but I also promised not to make promises that I couldn't keep. I never promised you that I wouldn't play any more games. Besides, technically I'm not touching you."

"Oh give me a break!" Shawn tried to push Cena off of him but he wouldn't budge. "I'll tell Hunter."

"Oooo…I'm scared," he laughed. Shawn folded his arms across his chest and began pouting. Cena shook his head clearly amused.

"This isn't funny Cena. I'm not going to play any more games with you."

"Alright. Fine. No more games," he grinned. "It's just…you're pouting and it's cute."

"Stop calling me cute!" he huffed.

"You're such a baby," Cena grinned.

"I AM NOT…!"

"You're my baby," Cena said softly. Before Shawn could start declaring his 'love' for Hunter Cena covered his mouth with a kiss. The older man struggled against it at first but he eventually sighed, giving in to Cena's advances. Cena's wet tongue explored all of Shawn's mouth as he deepened the kiss. Cena's lips left Shawn's when he ran out of breath and his lips trailed tiny wet kisses around Shawn's neck.

"Mnh…Cena…wait…"

"I made you a promise," he whispered. He nibbled Shawn's earlobe before burying his face in Shawn's neck.

"Cena…are you going to get off of me?" he managed. Cena lifted his head and stared down in Shawn's blue eyes getting lost in them.

"I don't wanna," he pouted. His baby face was so adorable that Shawn couldn't help but to laughed.

"God that face…you really are just a kid."

"I am not!" Cena rolled off of him frowning, clearly feeling slightly indignant and embarrassed.

"Awe don't be such a baby Cena." Cena mumbled something under his breath and at the exact same moment, Shawn's cell phone rang. Since the phone was on Cena's side of the room on the nightstand, Cena leaned over and picked it up.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked.

"Oh my…this is…I have GOT to answer this!"

"Wait Cena don't…" But it was too late.

"Hello?"

"Uh…hello? Who the hell is this because this is certainly not Shawn," Chris snapped.

"No. You're quite right Jericho. It's definitely not Shawn," Cena grinned. Shawn rolled over straddling Cena fighting with him to get the phone but Cena only grinned.

"Gimme that phone Cena!" Shawn hissed.

"Shawn?! Cena?! CENA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN SHAWN'S ROOM?! PUT SHAWN ON THE PHONE NOW!" his voice boomed through the phone. Cena placed the phone on the stand before gripping Shawn's hips tightly flipping him over. He pinned both of Shawn's arms over his head before leaning over to press the speaker phone button.

"Hey…Hey Chris you there?" Cena asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE NOW PUT SHAWN ON THE FUCKING PHONE! I MEAN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SHAWN? Shawn sweetie are you…?"

"Chris can you calm the fuck down?" Cena asked. He was starting to get annoyed with all of Chris's shouting. "I have you on speaker phone so now talk."

"No way. I want to talk to Shawn and only Shawn."

"Yeah well I'm afraid Shawn's not in the position to talk with you just now," Cena smirked. Shawn glared at him but only for a second. While he was somewhat furious at Cena for taking the call, he couldn't help but find the whole situation slightly amusing.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have Shawn pinned down on the bed…"

"YOU WHAT!!"

"Oh yeah," Cena grinned. "His arms are pinned above his head and I am about to ravish his body." Chris's body just went numb. _There's no way…_

"Cena…Cena don't play with me. Put Shawn on the…"

"I'm right here Chris," Shawn said flatly. "Yes, I am pinned to the bed but no I am not about to be ravished because the only person whose going to be ravishing me is Hunter when he gets back." Cena rolled his eyes before spreading Shawn's legs positioning himself between them.

"Cena…what are you…?" Shawn started but Cena only grinned. He slid his body up Shawn's until his member brushed Shawn's ever so lightly. Shawn gasped loudly but then clasped his mouth shut hoping Chris hadn't heard.

"Shawn? Shawn are you still there? Is Cena bothering you?" Chris demanded. His voice was starting to waver yet…He smiled before closing his eyes. Picturing Shawn being pinned to the bed by Cena wasn't a pretty bad image. Though he secretly wished _**HE**_ was the one doing the pinning he was just grateful that it wasn't Hunter. _That Cena…_

"No…no he's…" Cena placed his mouth over one of Shawn's nipples sucking it hard until it was erect. Shawn had to fight to focus but it was getting harder.

"Shawn? What's he doing?"

"Uh…nothing," he managed. "He just…"

"I was sucking his nipple making it hard and now I'm about to suck on the other one."

"No he's not…" Shawn started but the feel of Cena's warm mouth on his nipple was making him tense up.

"Cena please don't play like that," Chris begged. Cena's head shot up at the sound of Chris's voice. Chris sounded like he was in pure agony and for some reason, Cena found it to be quite…sexy. He looked down at Shawn and a broad grin crossed his face. _I wonder…_

"Say Chris? Do you like games?" Cena asked. Shawn's eyes went wide with fright and he immediately began struggling to get out of Cena's grip.

"No…Chris doesn't like games and neither do I," Shawn snapped. "LET ME UP!" Shawn shouted. He soon heard a Chris laugh out loud over the phone which pissed him off to no end. "What's so funny?!" Shawn snapped.

"Nothing. I just...I wish I was there to see you guys because it seems to me that you're amusing the hell out of Cena. And to answer your question Cena, I'm down with games depending on how they are played." Cena's grin couldn't have gotten any wider.

"Oh good. We have something in common."

"I suppose but where are you going with this?"

"I was going to ask you to play a game with me?"

"Over the phone?" Chris asked. _What's this kid up to?_

"Yeah. It's quite simple really."

"Ok. I'll bite. What are the rules?"

"I only have one." Shawn's face twisted in confusion. _What is this kid up to?_

"And that is…"

"Don't make a sound."

"Don't make a sound? Oh give me a break. That's real cute Cena but seriously, how am I supposed to play if…" But then he heard the sweetest, sexiest sound he'd ever heard and it made his skin tingle.

"Ce…Cena? What's going on?" Chris managed. "Shawn? Shawn what's..?" But then he heard another soft whimper that made him instantly hard.

"I'm currently kissing Shawn's neck," Cena replied. His voice was low and sultry, causing Chris to bite his lower lip to keep from reacting to it. "I'm kissing his neck and against his better judgment, he's holding onto me."

"Cena…please stop it before you…"

"I won't go too far," Cena whispered. Chris could hear them through the phone and his erection did a number inside his pants. He leaned back against his seat closing his eyes trying not to imagine Shawn pleading with Cena. Oh but he heard Shawn's voice and he had a clear image of the scene in his head driving him crazy. _Cena…you are so wrong for this…_

Cena captured Shawn's lips for another kiss and pressed his erection against Shawn's. Shawn wriggled his hips underneath him and a low growl escaped Cena's throat. Shawn was completely turned on at this point and was no longer thinking. Meanwhile Chris's hand had somehow found it's way on the inside of his pants clasping his erection while he whimpered softly, his eyes closed picturing Shawn with Cena.

"Mhn…Shawn, you wriggle them hips like that again and it may get you into trouble," Cena challenged. Shawn was completely out of it and wanted nothing but relief from his painful erection. Against his better judgment, he thrust his hips upward urging Cena to continue his assault. Cena licked his lips before sliding a hand down Shawn's body and into his boxers clasping his erection.

"Cena…Cena please…stop…" he moaned. Chris's hand began pumping his erection slowly as he pictured Cena doing the same to Shawn.

"Hey Chris? You there? Wish you could see this because Shawn's so hot right now. Aren't you going to moan for us?" Cena teased with his deep, sexy voice. Chris closed his eyes tighter and pumped faster. Meanwhile, Cena picked up the pace tugging at Shawn's erection as he whispered sweet words in his ear.

"Come on Shawn. Moan for me and Chris. You know you want to." He tugged harder at Shawn's erection until he cried out.

"Ce…Cena!" he moaned. That did it for Chris.

"Oh God…Cena please…" Chris begged. It was all too much for him and he wanted Shawn...or Cena more than ever right now. _Damn him!_

"You want me to stop?" Cena asked.

"NO!" Chris yelled._ Please don't stop..._ "I'm…" Cena leaned forward and placed his lips near Shawn's ear.

"Cum for me," he commanded softly. That did it. The sound of Cena's voice mixed with Shawn's whimpers sent them all over the edge and they cried out from their releases. Shawn collapsed against the covers glaring angrily at Cena while he only looked amused. Chris leaned back in his seat on the plane, half happy and half cursing the day Cena arrived on the planet. _Good thing this is my private jet…_There was a long, awkward silence until Chris finally spoke up.

"Cena?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you."

"Shawn does too," he grinned. There was another awkward pause until Chris let out a sigh through the phone.

"Cena?"

"Hmm?"

"I guess you win."

"Yeah. Guess so."

"But this isn't over. Not by a long shot. You caught me off guard this time so hats off to you for using Shawn to get to me but if you think this is over, you are sadly mistaken."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"I refuse to lose out to you or Hunter."

"And I refuse to lose to you or Hunter either."

"Then game on?"

"You bet!" Cena grinned.

"Hey…hey wait a second. This isn't…I'm not some trophy to be won in a game!" Shawn snapped. "I'm a…"

"Love you Shawn," Chris laughed. "I'll see on Raw sweetie. Bie!"

"Dammit Chris…" but the line went dead.

"Oooo sorry sweets but I guess this isn't over."

"Cena…you and Chris need to get it in your thick skulls that I belong with Hunter! I LOVE Hunter and this…this is wrong and…"

"Yeah yeah. You love Hunter…blah blah…yeah. We get it. Chris and I get it but you seem to think that we care."

"Cena…"

"Chris and I are now rivals for your love. May the best man win."

"Which will be neither of you now get out! NOW! I've had it up to here with you for today!" Shawn rolled off the bed and stormed towards the door.

"Shawn, come on now…"

"OUT!" he yelled. Cena slowly gathered his things and started for the door. He paused for a moment and looked down at Shawn's boxers.

"You might wanna clean yourself up before Hunter gets here. I'd hate for the cheater to think you cheated." Shawn pushed Cena out the door and then slammed it behind him.

"Stupid kids!" he grumbled.

* * *

**AN:Ok. So I decided to make this chapter a little light hearted. I've done a butt load of angsty drama romances so it was time for some comedic relief. It will get serious again at some point but don't take this too seriously. Why? Because right now Chris Jericho can't be taken seriously. And did any of you watch 'Unforgiven'? Man I thought when Chris cupped Shawn's face he was going to FINALLY kiss him and admit he was gay and in love with him but alas it did not. I'm still concerned about Lance Cade but we won't go there. Anyway, I'll update this one again later this week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, not all of my chapters are going to be full of angsty goodness:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _"Shawn? You're a very lucky man... You're lucky...I'm not in that arena right now. You're lucky that I was asked not to appear on Raw because people are afraid of what I would do to you if I was..."_ _**-- Y2J to Shawn 8-25-08, Monday Night Raw**_

_Yep. He said it and I can remember laughing my ass off. I don't know why. I mean, it's not like he was actually meaning it like THAT but one can't help but that's how my brain operates. We live in a perverted world. Anyway, there are lots of AU things in this chapter as far as the order said events take place. Forget they ever happened. Oh and by the way, I'm sure most of you noticed the title change but it was by demand from most of you since...after all, everyone wants Shawn. And now the search for true love or...something like that continues..._

--

--

--

When Shawn finally got rid of Cena, he closed the door and let out a sigh. _I can't believe those two, especially Cena! Who does he think he is playing games with people like that? _She shook his head and hurried to get himself cleaned up. Afterwards he just relaxed for the rest of the afternoon. He'd already packed most of his things so when morning rolled around, he wouldn't be in such a frenzy trying to get to the airport.

About ten that night, his phone rang and it was Hunter. Shawn smiled as he answered his phone, relieved to be able to hear from the man he loved and not someone else.

"Shawn? Sweetie how are ya?"

"I'm good Hunt. Just been getting some much needed R&R." _In more ways than one…_

"Oh that's good to hear. I haven't heard from you since this morning so I wanted to make sure everything was ok. You're not mad at me are ya? I can come by and see you. I'm about to give Mark a ride back to his hotel and…"

"No, no you get on back to your room Hunt. You've been out and about all day and you know how grumpy you are in the mornings. Get some rest. I'm fine."

"I know but I don't want you to feel like you're alone."

"Hunter I'm fine," he laughed. "In fact, I feel better than ever. I'm about to turn in for the night anyway. I have to be at the airport at seven and you know how hard it is for me to get up. I hate mornings."

"Yeah I know…you grouch," he grinned. "Well I'll let you turn in for the night. Sleep good sweetie."

"I will. Thanks Hunt. I love you."

"Love you too Shawn. Night."

"Night." When Shawn hung up the phone, he had a strange feeling come over him. It was almost like a part of him didn't believe the words he spoke. _I love you…_ Shawn brushed the thought before he climbed into bed. _Of course I love Hunt._ He closed his eyes and soon fell to sleep.

**x-x-x**

Hunter hung up the phone and for the first time in his life, he felt kind of guilty.

"Hey? You ready to go baby?" Randy asked.

"Uh yeah. Let's get out of here. I see a few guys that I'd rather not have a run in with tonight." Hunter grabbed Randy's hand leading him out of the bar.

**x-x-x**

"Now ain't that some shit?" Cena asked. He and Dave had just got to the bar. They took a seat at booth near the back so they wouldn't be recognized by fans.

"Yeah I know but not much we can do about it. Shawn's stubborn as a mule. He'll never believe his long time partner would deceive him like that. The two have way too many years put in that friendship. You think he's going to let someone whom he's known for a little over three years destroy what he's got with Hunter?" Dave asked.

"What about Chris though? Chris has been in the business for a while…"

"But he doesn't know Shawn like Hunter or vice versa. Look, I know where you're coming from. Hunter's a manipulative bastard that needs to be put in his place. Believe me I understand but we can't get involved. It's their business," Dave grumbled.

A minute later, a waiter came by taking their drinks orders and returned just as quickly with some ice cold beers. Dave immediately tore into his beer mildly aware of the curious glances he was getting from Cena.

"I know you still care about Shawn," Cena answered softly. Dave continued to sip on his beer pretending not to hear Cena. Sure he still cared for Shawn but so what? You can't just stop caring for a person once that person makes their way into your heart. The question is - how to get rid of that burning longing once they've slipped through your grasp? "Dave…"

"Drop it Cena. There's nothing I can do anyway. I hurt Shawn…and pretty damn badly I might add. What makes you think he'd have anything to do with me now?"

"Well…I'm not saying…look, just help me and Chris out. Watch Hunter. Help us catch him in a lie…anything!" he pleaded.

"Yeah but…" Dave sat up straight and smirked. "Why are you so eager to help Chris? It's so unlike you to be so…chivalrous."

"Let's just say I had a 'revelation' today," he grumbled. He uncapped his beer bottle and took a few sips while Dave looked on curiously.

"Revelation? Do tell."

"It's nothing."

"Then I suppose you don't need my assistance right?" Cena put his beer down and sighed.

"I think I might really have feelings for Shawn too," he managed.

"No shit. Even I already knew that," he scoffed. Cena looked at him and glared.

"It's not like that Dave. At first it was just a stupid crush but after halfway making love to him today…" His voice trailed off into silence. Dave's jaw just dropped.

"You did WHAT!?"

"Dammit man! Can you quiet down?? Damn!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Dave grinned. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I shouldn't have opened my damn mouth that's what," he grumbled.

"Oh come on now! If the shoe was on the other foot, you would have had the same reaction, especially if you feel for Shawn what I feel for him."

"That's just it – I think I DO care for Shawn in THAT way but I can't have him."

"And why not?"

"Because everyone can't have him." They were both silent for a few moments until Dave started laughing. "What's so funny?" Dave just shrugged before taking another sip of his beer.

"Says who?" he replied a moment later. Cena stared at him with a frown forming on his face.

"What are you on about? You know full well everyone can't have the same…"

"Just what I said. Says who?"

"Dave…"

"Where is it written in stone saying that everyone can't have Shawn?" Cena was beginning to get frustrated with the entire situation so he chose not to answer. "Look Cena, I wasn't entirely being serious. You know that but…all I'm saying is think about the situation in its entirety. We all know Shawn loves Hunter."

"You mean, he THINKS he loves Hunter."

"Whatever," Dave said quickly. "We also know that half the locker room's probably sweet on Shawn."

"Yeah…maybe but…"

"Well then. There's your answer."

"Huh? I'm…lost…"

"You and Chris aren't the only ones that like Shawn but you guys beat everyone else to the punch. Hunter knows about the two of you and he doesn't feel that either of you are a real threat, **but**…if you let up now then Hunter's going to keep doing what he's doing. You and Chris together might be able to confuse Shawn enough to make him see the light. If Shawn's feelings get unbalanced, then Hunter will have to pay more attention to Shawn but by then, it may be too late. You get my drift?"

"Oh…I see. So you really don't think Chris can do this by himself? Or are you saying we should persuade others to go after Shawn?"

"Nope. You guys continue your assault on your own. Others will only make the situation worse than it already is. Also, Chris is very impatient, hot-headed, and quit tempered. He'll do things without thinking rationally not to mention he'll let Hunter get under his skin. If that happens, then he might as well forget Shawn even exists. Hunter's one of those guys that you can't just go after and expect to win without a long hard fight that's not limited to violence or demented head games."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…be careful and don't give up on Shawn. He needs a good guy in his life. I fucked that up at One Night Stand but you guys got a chance to make things right." Dave took another sip of his beer and yawned. "I should probably get back to the hotel. Early flight in the morning."

"Yeah me too, but Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should join the hunt for Shawn too."

"Why? I hurt him. He could never love me after what I did to him." _Even though he did forgive me…_

"Because if Chris and I fail, then you're the only other person I can stomach being with him. You got a big heart man. You just need to show it more often."

**L-O-V-E**

A few days later, Chris was walking into the arena for another exciting Monday Night Raw. Every Monday night was exciting but this particular Raw would probably be the best ever. As he headed down the hallway, he could see Hunter standing with Shawn at the end of the hall. He had a smug look on his face as he combed through Shawn's hair. _Yeah Hunter. You won't be looking so smug when the night's over. I guarantee that…_

"Hey Chris!" Chris turned to see Cena running up behind him. _Oh no…not this twerp…_

"What do you want? You know I can't stand you," Chris grumbled. Cena slapped him on the rear garnering a death glare from ex Undisputed Champion.

"Hey…don't glare at me like that. I'm just playing around. Besides, I have been waiting all night for your arrival. After all, we are new best buds right?"

"Yeah right," Chris smirked. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Cena lowered his voice to barely a whisper.

"Because I made you cum. I do believe that makes us acquaintances now." Chris shot him another death glare but then he smiled.

"Alright kid. You win. What can I do for you?" _Stupid twerp. If he wasn't with Shawn making him moan so much I wouldn't have done anything…_

"Let's talk about getting Shawn away from that creep over there," he nodded towards Hunter.

"It's all been taken care of," Chris smirked. He walked off leaving Cena standing there confused. _I wonder what Chris is up to…Maybe I need to up my game…_

"Hey Cena!" Dave came up beside him and frowned. "Why aren't you following after Chris?"

"Because apparently he's got something in the bag which means he's already a step ahead of me."

"Maybe…Oh…looks like Hunter's leaving Shawn all by himself. I'll catch you later," Dave grinned.

"Say…HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"To make sure Chris doesn't hurt Shawn," he smirked.

x-x-x

Shawn sat down on the bench and let out a sigh. The show hadn't started and already he was feeling kind of drained. Hunter had been with him most of the day along with Adam, Randy, and Ken. Though he had a great time hanging out with them, he was starting to feel drained and that was not good. They had a three hour show tonight plus the draft lottery so he really, REALLY needed to be at his best.

"You look tired?" Shawn looked up to see Dave towering over him. He wasn't dressed to wrestle yet either. He was sporting some very fitting blue jeans with a black tank and Timbs. He also had on a pair of dark shades that made him look even more handsome that he already was. _Dave? Handsome? Yeah…but why am I thinking such a thing._

"Yeah, kinda," he managed. "I was out with the guys and now I'm starting to feel tense."

"Let me take care of that for ya." Dave took off his shades and clipped them to the front of his tank. Then he held out his hand for Shawn to grab. "Get up. I'll get you ready for your match."

"Uh…okay, but…am I going to regret this later?" he asked.

"Naa. Unlike some people, I know how to act." Shawn reached out and let Dave pull him to his feet. "Now turn and face the wall. Put both hands on the wall."

"Uh…alright." Shawn did as he was told turning to face the wall. He put both hands on the wall leaving some space between him and the wall. A second later, Dave's hands were on his shoulders squeezing the tension out of them. "Oh man…that feels good," he groaned.

"See? And you thought I was trying to misbehave," he chuckled. He continued to rub and squeeze Shawn's shoulders before working his way down a little to his shoulder blades. Shawn closed his eyes and got lost in the message. It felt so good that he found himself leaning into Dave's touch.

Dave chuckled before gliding his hands up and down the man's spine. Shawn's back was very soft and smooth, not to mention he smelled pretty good too. _Like peaches…_ Dave looked around to see who was around before stepping closer to the man in front of him. He leaned forward to brush his face in Shawn's hair and smiled. _He uses peach shampoo…_ Dave slid his hands down Shawn's waist squeezing his sides gently. Shawn's eyes darted open when he felt warm breath near his ear.

"D…Dave?"

"You smell like peaches. Did you know that peaches are my favorite fruit?" he asked softly.

"Uh…no I didn't," he managed. _I should just turn around and go but… _Dave's hands slid around front and up his stomach until they reached his nipples. "Dave…" Dave lowered his head and nipped at Shawn's neck. Shawn cocked his head to the side as the big man licked and nipped at his flesh.

"I told you I could help you relax," he whispered. Dave squeezed one of his nipples before dropping a hand down in between his legs.

"Dave don't…"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT!" Someone grabbed Dave pulling him away from Shawn. Dave laughed when he saw that it was only Cena.

"Oh…it's just the kid." Cena shot Dave another glare as he hurried towards Shawn.

"You ok? He didn't…"

"I'm fine Cena," Shawn grumbled. "I'm going inside the locker room. Its dangerous out here." When Shawn was finally out of sight, Dave let out a laugh.

"Dave, I could just kill you! What the hell man?" Dave only shrugged.

"I was giving him a massage. No big deal."

"No big deal? It _**IS**_ a big deal when you're massaging places below the waist line," he snapped.

"Yeah well don't get hot with me. Besides, you **TOLD** me to fight for Shawn so here I am."

"Yeah but…"

"Look, I didn't…I never intended to touch him but he was enjoying the back rub and…well he smelled good too…"

"Yeah he does smell good," Cena added thoughtfully. "And tastes good too…"

"Cena! Focus!"

"Oh yeah. What was I saying?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. We gotta go anyway. The show's about to start."

"Right."

x-x-x

Shawn thought he'd be able to recover from that assault by Dave and the kid but nope. His luck wasn't all that great today. He walked into the locker room to find the last person he needed to see standing a few feet away, a smug look on his face.

"My God, this just isn't my day," Shawn muttered.

"Hey sexy."

"Go away Chris."

"Awe Shawn don't be that way. You know I'm not childish like Cena."

"That doesn't matter. I still need to stay away from you." _And Cena…and now Dave, though Dave hasn't been that bad…_

"Oh come on Shawn. I just want to make you happy."

"You and the rest of the roster," he grumbled. "I'm leaving."

"Wait. Shawn…please wait." Shawn rolled his eyes and waited for Chris to approach him. "I just…I wanted to tell you that I've missed you."

"Really?" he grumbled.

"No…I mean it. I've missed seeing you and hearing your voice though…" he laughed. "I can't help but replay your sweet moans in my head at night."

"Oh give me a b…" Chris quickly cupped Shawn's face and pressed his lips to Shawn's, kissing him slowly. After a while, Chris pulled away staring into the eyes of the man he loved.

"I still love you Shawn and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you see Hunter for what he really is." With one last lingering kiss, Chris headed out the room leaving Shawn in more of a confused state than ever.

**D-R-A-F-T**

It was almost time for the announcement of the draftees and everyone backstage was in a nervous frenzy. Shawn and Mark were probably the only ones unnerved. They both knew that with their track record, Vince wouldn't dare send them elsewhere without talking with them first. Shawn wanted to go ahead and get to the showers but he knew if he got up, he would be followed by Chris, who was seated next to him. Although he was behaving himself, the fact that Chris was nearby made him slightly uncomfortable. _Maybe it's because my heart still pounds when I think about the way he looks at me…like he could devour me…_

Shawn's head suddenly darted up and he realized the room was now completely silent. _What the…?_ He looked up at the monitor to see Hunter looking bewildered and angry at the same time. He was about to ask what happened but then it popped up on the screen.

Smackdown's final draft pick was "The Game" Triple H.

--

--

**AN: No idea when the next update will be. Check profile to see what's up for updating. Also, 'Silent Hearts' was recently updated. Well...more like a few days ago. That is all. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm back with another installment of Everybody Wants Shawn. Sorry for long hiatus but I've been busy writing a Mike Adamle story. Yes. You heard correctly. A Mike Adamle fic. I am convinced he was gay and that he and Randy had some issues to which I will be glad to explore. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update. Oh and BTW, there are quite a few people that love to leave my friends bad reviews for their slash stories. My thing is this, if you hate slash then why the hell are you reading it? None of my readers are guilty of this but I just thought I'd rant about it for a minute. Don't like slash. Don't read. I REFUSE to pair any of the wrestlers with divas because I don't like them with the divas. I'd rather see them with OCs or gay. -sigh- Anyway, thats the end of my rant. And now we pick up where we left off. I don't think Hunter's very happy about being sent to Smackdown.

_"A mighty pain to love it is, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all the pains, the greatest pain is to love, but love in vain."  
-Abraham Crowley_

* * *

_Oh my God…Hunter got drafted to Smackdown? But how? Vince would never…_ A few seconds later Hunter was coming from behind the curtain furiously. Hunter took one look at Chris Jericho and started towards him. Everyone else had the smarts to get the heck out of the way but Jericho just sat there with a smug look on his face. Hunter got right in his face and growled.

"I know you had no idea this was going to happen right Chris?" Chris stood up and met Hunter's glare with a glare of his own. Shawn thought about getting between them but he just wasn't in the mood. If he tried to defend Chris Jericho then Hunter would probably get mad.

"That's right," he sang.

"I see. So that smug look on your face means nothing at all?"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Hunter," he smirked. "I'm wearing this smug look because well…since you're not going to be around…"

"Oh I will be. You just wait until I speak with Vince. Then when he tells me that you had something to do with this, I'm coming for your ass."

"You know Hunter, I think you need to seek some professional help. I love how you're assuming that I had something to do with this. I'm not the only one who'd rather see you elsewhere."

"Yeah well I ruled the other guys out as I started up the ramp. You see, Cena's too stupid to even go to Vince and well Dave, hell, he and I go way back so I highly doubt he'd stoop this low. But you Chris…this is definitely the kind of thing you'd do to get your way but it's not going to work."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned. Hunter looked around to see a few of the superstars staring at him and Chris, one of those people being his beloved Shawn. Shawn was sitting there staring at both men with a concerned look on his face. Hunter quickly left Chris to get to his man. He pulled Shawn to his feet and threw his arms around him breathing in his sweet scent.

"Hunt, are you okay? Why did Vince put you on Smackdown?"

"I don't know sweetie. I have a general idea why but I'm going to speak with Vince about it. Will you be alright until I get back?" Shawn pulled away from him and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm about to get a shower. Do you want me to wait up for you afterwards?"

"Yeah. Wait on me love. I shouldn't be too long but Vince has got a lot of explaining to do. I can't believe him!" He gave Shawn a quick kiss on the cheek then stormed off towards Vince's office. When Hunter was gone, Cena and Dave laughed out loud. They had been hiding in a corner near Chris Jericho because they could not miss Hunter's reaction. Cena tugged at Shawn's hips from behind while Chris and Dave just continued to laugh. Shawn pulled away from Cena and frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked. "Did you guys know about this?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. Had no idea this was going to happen," Dave answered.

"Yeah well I'm glad it happened. That was the first real laugh I've had all night. Man, Hunter's face was priceless!" Cena grinned.

"Yeah well, it really doesn't take much to anger the big guy," Chris chimed in. Shawn just shook head cursing softly under his breath.

"You guys are something else. I'm going to get a shower now and NO, none of you can join me," he added. Shawn quickly headed for the locker room leaving the other guys behind to converse.

"You know, I get the feeling that Shawn doesn't want to be around us," Cena said sadly.

"Oh cheer up kid. He's just feeling bad about Hunter. I think he realizes that with Hunter traveling on a different schedule than him, it's going to be a lot harder to avoid all of us," Chris answered. "Besides, this is exactly what we needed. Hunter had to get out of the picture. Otherwise we never would have stood a chance."

"Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with this?" Dave asked.

"Because maybe I did and you're going to keep your mouth shut about it."

"Alright. I will but when Shawn finds out…"

"He's not," Cena answered. "We're in this together. Whatever it takes to get Hunter caught in the act then I'm down."

"Good. Now let's go have some fun," Chris answered.

"Fun?" Dave asked.

"Well, I seriously hate you guys because both of you are after my man. However, after the events of tonight, I think we deserve to celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" Cena asked curiously.

"Well…"

"Oh no you don't. You guys don't need to be celebrating anything. Just wait til Hunter finds out about this." The guys turned around to see Jeff Hardy and Randy standing there glaring at them defiantly. Chris just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What's it to you Jeffrey? Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere sucking your bottle?" Jeff ran at Jericho like he was going to hit him but Dave and Cena blocked his path.

"Back up kid. You'd really hate to get on our bad sides as well," Dave smirked. Randy pulled Jeff out of the way so that he could get all up in Dave's face.

"I can't believe you'd stoop this low Dave. You're actually helping Chris out?"

"You know Randy, I don't see why you're so pissed off. Hunter's actually sleeping with you even though he _loves_ Shawn. I don't see what the problem is. In fact, I think we may have actually done you a favor."

"Actually no Dave. I believe you've just made things worst for me." Randy and Jeff stormed off down the hall leaving the other three confused as hell.

"Just what the hell was that all about? Since when has Hunter's business concerned the little Hardy boy?" Cena asked.

"Hell if I know. Anyway, we need to get going before…"

"Uh…you guys go on without me. I need to have another chat with Randy," Dave growled. He ran off after Randy while Cena and Chris shook their heads.

"Oh well. Guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah and we need to hurry and get going before Hunter comes back. Now come on Cena. Dave will just have to miss out."

"Right."

x-x-x

"VINCE! VINCE WE NEED TO TALK! JUST WHAT THE HELL MAN?!? SMACKDOWN?!?!" Hunter stormed inside Vince's office screaming at the top of his lungs. He was pissed off. Actually, he was highly pissed off and even that was an understatement. _There's just no way I can go to Smackdown. If I do that then I lose big time. _Vince stood up from behind his desk and frowned.

"Hunter, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Sure you're one of my top superstars but nobody raises their voice at me like this and gets away with it. Now sit down and shut the hell up," Vince replied calmly.

"I don't feel like sitting," Hunter spat. "I'm too upset. Just why the hell you put me on that second rate show? I need to be on Raw. All of my fans watch Raw!" _Not to mention both of my lovers are here…_

"I put you on Smackdown for several reasons."

"Like…"

"Like I want to make Smackdown the very best show for Friday nights. In order for that to happen, I need some of my best guys to go to Smackdown. I needed someone like you Hunter."

"Yeah but why me? Why not send Dave or Chris?"

"Because you've been in this business longer and you have the more loyal fan base. Your fans will loyally watch Smackdown if not only just to see you. People like Dave need more time and Chris is just now getting established here on Raw. I can't take him away because he and Shawn's feud is just now heating up. You were the best choice."

"Yeah but Vince…I can't…alright. Fair enough. But what about Randy? Can't he come to?"

"No, because Adam is on Smackdown. I don't need both Adam and Randy on the same show for business reasons. Both are excellent heels and I reserve one for each show. Since Adam is already in an established feud on Smackdown with Mark, Randy needs to stay here."

"Damn Vince. This isn't fair to me. Why couldn't you tell me so I could have been more prepared?"

"Because I'm the boss and what I say goes. Anyway, stop bitching about it and get going. I have more pressing matters to deal with. Besides, I think this opens the door for many of the young guys on Smackdown. A night in the ring with you could change their whole lives now go. I have things to do." Hunter stormed out of Vince's office more upset than he had been before. He hurried down the hall to find Shawn but when he reached the end of the hallway, he found Randy and Dave in a heated argument.

"So what you're saying is that YOU might be directly affected because right now, I'm sure as hell not. In fact, I'm more disgusted than anything right now."

"What are you disgusted about Dave?" Hunter stopped in front of them eyeing them curiously.

"I do believe it's our business and not yours," Dave answered.

"Uh…I'm not sure you got the memo Dave but uh…" He got right in Dave's face, their noses almost touching. "It IS my business when it concerns Randy." Dave rolled his eyes before throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Hunter, seriously man. You need to get a grip. For starters, it's not like you're all that big. I can take you down without even breaking a sweat but I figure right now, Randy's definitely not worthy of me getting my hands dirty." Randy's eyes shifted nervously away from Dave's and he moved closer to Hunter. Dave just shook his head. "Now Shawn on the other hand, might be a different story. And speaking of Shawn, how is he? Or do you even care?"

"Oh dammit. Not you too. Why the hell is everyone so concerned about me and Shawn?"

"Because you're a selfish, fucking bastard for stringing him along like this. If you don't love him anymore then why don't you tell him before he finds out the wrong way?"

"I do love Shawn."

"Then why are you with Randy? Do you love him too or is he just a nice piece of ass to get your mind off of the guilt?"

"Why you…?" Randy quickly pulled Hunter away and got between the two fiery men.

"Enough of this. Hunter let's get out of here. I don't need you getting suspended all because you let **him** get under your skin."

"Whatever. Let's get going before I hurt somebody." Hunter stormed off cursing loudly while Randy stayed behind. He pushed Dave against the wall angrily and spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"Look Dave, I'm sorry Hunter overheard part of our conversation."

"So he has no idea about…"

"No. He doesn't know and I'm not going to tell him. I really want things to work between Hunter and me but if you and your friends keep interfering…"

"I'm sorry but Hunter needs to be taught a lesson. You know as well as I do that Shawn's a sweetheart. He'd never hurt a fly but the way Hunter's stringing him along is wrong and you know it. If he loves you so much why can't he just come clean?"

"I…don't know. I think he's just trying to figure out a nice way to tell Shawn."

"There is no 'nice way' to break up with somebody. All he can do is come clean but the longer he waits, the harder it will be on both him and Shawn. If you love him so much Randy, MAKE him break up with Shawn."

"I can't. I've been trying for a long time now but he won't do it. He doesn't want to hurt Shawn because he's a good man and…"

"Bullshit. Hunter's a selfish bastard. He won't break up with Shawn because he doesn't want anyone else to have him."

"Maybe but…"

"Maybe my ass. You're just another tool to him Randy. He's going to continue to string you along like he does Shawn and when he gets tired of you, he's going to move on to the next victim. He doesn't love you nor does he love Shawn. He's just using and abusing both of you."

"That's not true Dave."

"Alright then. But let me ask you this. If you love Hunter as much as you say you do, then why will it be a problem for you to work with an ex lover?"

"I…I didn't mean that I couldn't work with you. I just meant that maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Right. Well then. If it makes you feel any better Randy, I do not love you anymore and I have lost all self respect for you because of your relationship with Hunter. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about." Dave stormed off leaving a tearful Randy behind.

x-x-x

Shawn had already cleansed himself really good and had even washed his hair. The reason he was still in the shower was because the water felt really good and it was doing wonders for his shot nerves. Plus he still had a lot on his mind concerning his boyfriend Hunter. He was pretty sure Vince had a good reason for putting him on Smackdown but he wasn't sure how it was going to affect their relationship. Sure they'd still love each other but they weren't going to see each other as much now. Their traveling schedules were going to be completely different now and the chances of getting together to do anything were slim to none now.

Plus he had three guys aggravating the hell out him about being with him and they just wouldn't take no for an answer. Normally Shawn could handle anything. He and Hunter's love was strong enough to survive anything but now Shawn wasn't so sure, especially after he'd given in on more than one occasion to Cena's advances. Then there was Chris who probably did love him. It was written all over his face the night he was supposed to bash his head in with a chair. But he didn't. And now to top it all off, he was starting to think about Chris and Cena whenever he was alone. He'd think about the way Chris comforted him when he was sick. Or he'd think about the way Cena's hands felt on his erection. Or how sweet Chris sounded over the phone when Cena was touching him. It had all been great but…

"I'm so glad you're still here. I was afraid I wouldn't get to have any fun tonight." Chris Jericho was standing behind Shawn in the shower and was eyeing him from behind like candy.

"Oh damn," Shawn muttered. "Now look Chris, I'm not…" Shawn had turned around to face Chris only to find that Chris wasn't alone. Cena was standing next to him and both guys looked as though they'd just won the lottery. Shawn felt his heart stop and he began to panic. The last thing he needed right now was a confrontation with either of them. The two of them together… Any other day this would have been perfect. Since they normally don't see eye to eye, they'd argue and Shawn could make his sweet escape but judging by the look on their faces he knew escaping was probably out of the question. In fact, they both seemed to be getting along just fine now.

"Shawn, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Cena grinned.

"I…I just…why are you two together? I thought you two hated each other."

"Hate is such a strong word love," Chris answered.

"Yeah and I never said I hated Chris. In fact, after that last phone conversation I think I like Chris a lot now," Cena answered. He looked over at Chris eyeing his body playfully before turning his attention back to Shawn.

"Uh…right. Well I'm just gonna get going and you two can have at it and…" Chris and Cena cast each other playful looks before rushing towards Shawn. They pushed him back against the tile holding him in place. "Guys I'm not kidding. Let…let me go," he stammered. Cena nipped playfully at Shawn's ear while Chris's hands explored his chest.

"Shawn you look a bit tense. How about we relieve some of that tension?" Cena whispered.

"I…no. I can't…"

"We won't tell if you won't," Chris whispered. He captured Shawn's lips for a kiss exploring Shawn's cavern fiercely. Shawn struggled against him for a while but then he gave in kissing Chris back. Chris's lips left Shawn's to lick and suck at his neck, the water from the shower splashing off the two of them beautifully. Shawn was taken off guard when Chris suddenly pulled away to let Cena in front.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Cena asked.

"I…no and I don't appreciate this!" Shawn snapped. "This is rape."

"Then I guess I'm going to jail then but it'll be alright. You're definitely worth jail time and a whole lot more. Just give me a chance Shawn." Cena clasped Shawn's waist pulling him close. The older man met Cena's intense gaze and before he knew it they were kissing like the last time. Cena's kiss had the same effect as last time, making his head spin and his heart pound. Shawn hated the feeling but his body certainly didn't. Already he could feel his erection pressing up against Cena's towel.

"Cena, why do you do things to me?" Cena moved a piece of Shawn's curly wet hair out of his face and smiled.

"Because I love you," he answered.

"And I…do too." Chris whispered. His body was pressed against the back of Shawn and his hands were exploring Shawn's chest.

"No…Chris wait a second. I'm not going to let you…"

"Don't worry Shawn. I only want to touch you," he whispered. He moved his hands over Shawn's nipples and then between his legs where he clasped Shawn's member.

"Mn…Chris please…" Shawn moaned.

"Oh God. There's that sweet sound I love to hear. Cena I envy you. Does he always sound this sweet?"

"Yep. Which is why you'll have to fight me for him later." Cena kneeled down in front of Shawn and flicked his tongue across the tip of his member. He accidentally licked Chris's finger in the process but instead of the blonde getting mad, it actually made him smile. Shawn's moans turned to soft whimpers as the two continued to assault his body. Chris would stroke Shawn's member while Cena would occasionally flick his tongue across it. Pretty soon Cena found himself licking up drops of precum. He looked up at Chris who nodded before removing his hand. Cena took Shawn all the way in his mouth engulfing him in warmth. That did it for Shawn. His hips buckled and he released in Cena's mouth crying out from the pleasure. Cena stood up and wrapped his arms around Shawn. Shawn hesitated but then he did the same, wrapping his arms around Cena resting his head on his chest.

"I hate you. I hate you and I hate Chris," Shawn mumbled. Cena pulled away so that Chris could also get a hug. Chris met Shawn's lips with his own before pulling him into an embrace.

"But I love you. We both do and we just couldn't help ourselves. Besides, you should not have been all alone in the shower. You left yourself open for an assault."

"Maybe I should take Tai Chi lessons."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Chris grinned. "Now it seems that we are in some kind of predicament now love."

"No we are not. I'm staying with Hunter. You two assaulted me against my will."

"Yeah that's true. I don't want to go to jail Chris," Cena responded.

"Yeah me neither. Alright. Then I suppose we'll have to pretend this never happened."

"If we can," Cena added. "I can't help it though Chris. Shawn's just so damn delicious. I want to take him home with me."

"And I want to take him home with me. Shawn, come home with me tonight. I promise to make it worth your while," Chris whispered. He nipped at the blonde's neck but he quickly pulled away.

"No way. I am getting dressed and I am going back to my hotel ALONE!" he snapped before storming off leaving the two potential rapist behind. Cena let out an exasperated sigh and frowned.

"I don't know Chris. You think we got to him? Shawn's the most stubborn person ever."

"I think we just made things interesting. I'd like to see Hunter compete with us. Now let's get dressed. I have to check in with Dave and find out why he didn't come back to find us. If he would have been here Shawn really would have been messed up."

"Yeah but Chris, we might want to back off just a little. If we mess with Shawn's head too much it might have the opposite effect. We don't want to push him back into Hunter's arms."

"You're right. We're not going to physically assault him anymore. Now we're going to focus on being good boyfriends."

"How?"

"Get dressed and meet me at Starbucks in an hour. I have some ideas."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know I haven't updated this in a while but I am determined to finish all of my fics…Well at least the wrestling ones for now. Anyway, it started off going one way but then I decided to go another direction. So…it's a bit of everything. Humor, angst, drama, fluff, humor…yeah. I don't have much more to go on this one and don't expect it to turn out of epic proportions like 'The Deal'. LOL On the other hand, you should know that a new fic will be popping up soon. It will be a series of OSTs about Shawn. Why? Because well, there aren't any stories that feature a series of OST's about Shawn not to mention I'm STILL convinced everybody wants him. So…expect another 'Everybody Wants Shawn' to supplement this fic but it will probably appear on my other profile. Plus, I'm tired of seeing page after page of Jeff fics. I love Jeff. I really do but I'm about to change it up. Time for another Shawn revolution! :D And so…Hunter's infidelity and the quest for Shawn continues…

* * *

Shawn did not wait up for Hunter. Not because he didn't want to but because he – and he was ashamed to admit this – but he'd forgotten all about waiting up for Hunter. Not that it really mattered since Hunter never came looking for him to begin with. He supposed Hunter had a really bad row with Vince. Hunter wasn't at all happy about being drafted to Smackdown but Shawn also knew Vince's decisions about things lie this were always final. As Shawn laid in bed trying to go to sleep, his mind kept reverting back to his latest incident with Cena and Chris. His mind even tossed in the occasional image of Dave and how nice his hands felt on his back. Shawn groaned. He hated this. He hated that he was thinking of everyone but Hunter. Then again, what had Hunter done lately that could compare to Cena, Chris or even Dave? _But I can't really blame him…I can't…I'm still not being fair because technically we just started dating…If you would even call it dating…_

Shawn's vibrating phone jarred him from his thoughts. He grudgingly reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Shawn, it's Cena." Shawn just held the phone for several seconds in shock. He was not expecting a call from anyone tonight especially the kid but in a way, the sound of his voice seemed to cheer him up. However, he was not going to let him know that.

"Cena it's late and I'm tired," Shawn mumbled. He _was_ tired and it _was_ late but he secretly wanted to hear what the kid had to say. He wasn't feeling lonely earlier but hearing Cena's voice made him realize how alone he truly was tonight.

"Yeah well I just wanted to call and tell you good night."

"Alright. Good night."

"No wait a second Shawn. That's not all." Shawn let out a sigh.

"Fine. What else do you want Cena?" Cena's low chuckle filtered through the phone into Shawn's ear causing his body to shudder.

"I wanted to tell you how much I love you." The way the words rolled off of Cena's tongue only made Shawn's body react more. Another small shudder and then a current passed through his body aggravating his member. It irritated the hell out of him. Frustrated, he hissed into the phone.

"Dammit Cena don't! Please…don't talk like that."

"Why not?" he asked. Shawn picked up on the sadness in his voice and immediately felt guilty for yelling at him.

"Look John, I'm sorry. I'm just…confused right now…about a lot of things."

"I know and I'm sorry for complicating your life, but Shawn, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you. I've wanted you since the day I laid eyes on you. Our first match together was when we partnered up with the 'Immortal Hulk Hogan'. I never took my eyes off you during that match. Hogan was my guy growing up but so were you. You were amazing in the ring and you still are." There was a really long awkward pause before Shawn finally answered.

"I had fun that night," he answered softly unaware that every sound of his husky voice was driving the man on the other end to instant arousal. John chuckled again.

"I did too. My favorite part of the night was getting a hug from you and getting words of encouragement from someone I admired. No one else gave a shit about me Shawn but you took the time to make me feel welcome. You didn't know it but your words lit a fire in me that day that will never go out."

"What did I say to you?" Shawn asked.

"You told me to hold my head up high, feed off the negativity, and be the best. You explained to me that eventually everyone will hate you because once you're on top, you're no longer part of the gang, but you told me not to worry. You remember why?" Surprisingly, Shawn remembered and the thought alone almost put him to tears.

"I told you that I'd always be there for you; your only friend if it came to it."

"And I've carried those words with me all the way to the top."

"John…" Shawn was starting to cry. He didn't know why but he was nearing the verge of a breakdown and just thought of being alone during this breakdown made his tears flow sooner than later.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Cena asked, his voice full of concern. Shawn just held the phone unable to speak like he wanted because he knew he'd cry. "Shawn? Baby please answer me. If you don't I'll come to your room. I need to know that you're alright."

"John I…" Shawn squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of Hunter but even that seemed to only make him feel worse. _What's wrong with me? Why is this happening to me now?_

"Shawn I'm coming to your room." Shawn heard the phone click which meant it was too late to protest. Cena was probably on his way but Shawn didn't care. In fact, tonight he was going to give into selfish impulses and if Cena wanted to come by to keep him from being alone then so be it.

There was a soft knock on the door and Shawn practically ran across the room to open it. He quickly pulled Cena inside the door knowing full well that Hunter could show up at any moment, but he didn't care – at least not right now anyway. He didn't have to wait long for the warm arms to encircle his waist. Shawn leaned back against the warm body melting into Cena.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Shawn sighed.

"Nothing. Just…just hold me."

"Anything for you." For several seconds they just stood there in silence listening to each other's breathing. Cena's hands caressed Shawn's torso while his lips brushed the side of his neck. "Do you want to lay down now? I promise I won't take advantage of you." Shawn simply nodded. Cena moved around to stand in front of him. He clasped his hips, lifting him in the air gently. Shawn wrapped his arms and legs around Cena, half aware that he was nuzzling his face in the side of his neck. Cena carried him over to the bed and laid him down. It took everything he had not to linger over his welcoming body, especially since Shawn was practically naked anyway wearing only some black boxer shorts. Cena was just about to crawl in next to Shawn when there was a soft knock on the door. Both Shawn and Cena just froze, their hearts practically beating out of their chests.

"Shawn it's me…Chris. I know Hunter's not here so let me in. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Cena let out a low, frustrated growl.

"You want me to get that for you?" Cena whispered. Shawn only shrugged. He didn't care. At this point, he really could care less who showed up tonight. He just knew he didn't want to be alone otherwise he'd be forced to wonder what Hunter was up to or even worse, think about Bret. Cena reluctantly strolled across the room and opened the door. Chris' jaw just dropped. Before he could start yelling, Cena pulled him inside.

"John Cena what the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Will you shush," Cena hissed. "Just be glad I even bothered to open the door. Shawn's…not feeling good and so I came over to keep him company." Chris glanced over at the man curled over in the bed and shook his head.

"So where the hell is Hunter?" he asked, lowering his voice so Shawn couldn't hear. Cena shrugged.

"I have no idea. And I thought you knew he wasn't here?"

"No, I really didn't know. I was just assuming. So far I've been right each time which only proves my theory that Hunter's a douche."

"Yeah well we were just about to get into bed. I think Shawn's really starting to wonder about his feelings for Hunter. On the other hand, he's still confused about us and I think that's why he's feeling down tonight."

"Like hell you were going to sleep with him! Why are you going after my man?"

"Because I want him too and for your information, I wasn't doing anything to him. I was just sleeping with him."

"Fine but if you're staying, _I'm_ staying."

"Fine. Now let's go before he changes his mind." Chris rid himself of his jeans and shirt then crossed the room to the bed. Good thing Shawn had a huge bed otherwise it would have constituted a problem. Shawn raised his head when he saw both Chris and Cena climbing into bed next to him.

"You…you two aren't fighting?"

"Nope," Chris answered. "We both just want to be here for you and if that means getting along then I guess we have no choice."

"What he said," Cena grinned. Shawn looked back and forth between the two men on either side of him and shook his head.

"I'm not going to question it." He sighed and lay back against the sheets. For a moment he half wondered who to snuggle up to. After all, even though he was with Hunter tonight he just wanted to be held. Shawn sighed.

"John…Chris…does it really matter who I snuggle against? I'm not in the mood to hear you guys arguing but at the same time, I need to be held. Yes, I'm a big baby but I don't care."

"Since I'm in a good mood love I'll share," Cena chuckled.

"Me too," Chris answered. "Cena I want him facing me tonight."

"That's cool but if you get to face him then I get this first." Cena leaned over and pressed his lips to Shawn's coaxing him into a kiss. Shawn didn't even bother to put up a fight. He sighed allowing Cena's tongue to enter his mouth and for the first time he was taken by how sweet Cena tasted. He moaned into his mouth a sweet moan that made Chris instantly hard. As he watched Cena working Shawn's lips he couldn't help but think it was sexy. Hell even though Cena was annoying it didn't take away from the fact that he was fine as hell. Cena pulled away when he ran out of breath grinning. He looked over at Chris and realized that he had a little problem. A slow grin crept up on his face while Chris scowled.

"Thanks a lot Cena," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it." John threw an arm around Shawn pulling him back against his chest. Chris rolled over and threw his arm around Shawn too. For the first time in a long time, Shawn felt really good.

"Good night John…and Chris."

"Night love," Cena answered.

"Wait. Don't I get a good night kiss too?" Chris pouted.

"Oh gee…fine," Shawn mumbled. He wasn't really sure why he did it, but he did. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chris'. Chris wasted no time taking over his lips, dominating his mouth as his tongue fiercely explored the warm cavern of the one he loved. He pulled away when he gave out of breath and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," Cena added kissing the back of his neck. All three guys laid together wrapped into each other's arms and fell fast asleep.

**~*~*~**

Shawn was the first to wake the next morning. His eyes fluttered open and he realized that he felt heavy for some reason. When his eyes finally adjusted to the room, he realized that he was not alone in bed. _What the...? Oh yeah I remember. Hunter never showed up but these guys kept me from being alone… Maybe they do really care about me…_ He tried to move his body a little but Chris was practically on top of him. At some point during the night, Chris had managed to roll over him and now Chris was partly on top of Shawn and partly on top of Cena. Cena's hand was resting on Chris lower back and it was actually kind of cute. Shawn smiled deciding it was best to just enjoy the moment for what it's worth. He placed his hand on Chris' back and started teasing the small of his back. Chris shifted and mumbled something incoherent but he still did not awaken. Shawn stifled a laugh as he continued his assault but this time when Chris mumbled Shawn couldn't suppress the laughter. Chris' eyes suddenly opened and there was a look of confusion on his face.

"Shawn…what are you doing here?" he yawned.

"Uh…you're in my room and I can't move because you're on top of me." Chris thought about this for a moment. After a while the confused look was replaced by one filled with desire. He suddenly pressed his lips to Shawn's taking him off guard but neither of them realized Cena was awake. He immediately shoved Chris off of Shawn grinning as the loud mouth rolled off the bed onto the floor. Both Shawn and Cena laughed out loud.

"WHY YOU SANCTIMONIOUS, SON OF A—

"Oh come on Chris. Don't be so angry," Shawn laughed. "And John stop being so mean. I thought you promised to share, not that I really need to be shared since I already have a boyfriend."

"So let me be your boyfriend on the side," Chris replied with a grin. He climbed back onto the bed with every intention of reclaiming his position on top of Shawn but Cena anticipated it. He rolled over on top of Shawn then flipped him over so that Shawn was now straddled over him.

"Dammit Cena! Let him go!"

"I don't think so," Cena grinned.

"John let me go!" Shawn huffed. "I'm not playing games with either of you kids this morning."

"Oh come off it Shawn," Cena teased. "You know we make you happy. Just look at you. All laughs and smiles this morning."

"I am not—

"I wonder if he's ticklish…" Cena said thoughtfully as he ran his hands over Shawn's chest. Shawn was about to protest when he felt another pair of hand on his back. Chris had positioned himself behind Shawn on his knees and he was running his hands all over his back.

"Guys…" But they weren't listening. In fact, they seemed to be on the same page. Chris dipped his head into the side of Shawn's neck licking and kissing his pulse. Shawn wanted to stop him but the second pair of hands on him was too much. Shawn leaned back into Chris closing his eyes at the feeling.

"Oh man you are so hot," Cena breathed. He sat up and let his tongue lick Shawn's collar bone before he managed to capture his lips in a kiss. Chris slid his hands around Shawn's waist, his hands brushing both Cena and Shawn's growing erections. It was an accident but both Shawn and John moaned at the touch bringing Chris to arousal as well. Chris pulled Shawn back a little tearing his lips from Cena to plant a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Let us have you," Chris whispered.

"I…I can't."

"Yes you can," Cena answered. He wriggled underneath the straddled blonde drawing a hiss from him. "You feel that? It's you being turned on and me wanting to relieve the both of us."

"Let him touch you Shawn. You know you want this," Chris murmured. Before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door. All three guys were both knocked out of their trances and they just froze.

"Shawn…sweetie are you in there?" It was Hunter.

"Shit!" they all hissed. Shawn's face drained of all color._ Oh God…If he sees them here I'm dead!_

"Oh…God…move!" he hissed. Shawn broke away from the two assaulters nearly falling on his face trying to get away.

"Shawn? Are you up?" Hunter asked a little louder. Cena and Chris both at this point were running around the room in circles trying to figure out what to do. Cena was all for taking out Hunter but he knew Shawn would never go for it. "Shawn?" he called again.

"Uh…yeah. Uh…hold on a sec," Shawn yelled hoping his shaky voice hadn't betrayed him. _Of all the times…_

"Shawn what are we…?" But Chris was cut off by Shawn frantically throwing him his clothes.

"Both of you. Closet. Now. And do NOT make any sounds whatsoever!"

"But—

Shawn quickly pulled open the closet door and pushed both of them inside.

"Remember no talking unless you want to piss me off."

"But—

The door was slammed shut in their faces and Shawn hurried towards the door. He did a quick survey of the room and just prayed that Hunter wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He fixed his boxers, ran a hand through his hair then opened the door.

"Hunter!" he exclaimed, though both Chris and Cena had to clamp their mouths shut to keep from laughing at Shawn's false excitement.

"Hey sweetie." He grabbed Shawn pulling him into a kiss and Cena had to hold Chris back to keep him from bursting out of the closet at Hunter. The two rivals watched as Hunter came into the room taking a seat on the bed. "Did you sleep well last night love?"

"Oh…yeah I did," Shawn answered. "I uh…can't recall the last time I slept so good actually," he laughed.

"Oh that's good. I didn't sleep all that good last night."

"Oh why not?" Shawn asked as casually as he could.

"_That's cuz your ass was somewhere sleeping with Randy and probably feeling guilty for doing it," Chris thought to himself._

"Because I wasn't with you."

"_Oh give me a fucking break!" Cena screamed inside his head. "He's so full of shit!"  
_

At this point both rivals were holding each other's hands in an attempt to keep the other from going through the door.

"Wow. That's…" Shawn laughed nervously. He really didn't know how to feel about this. He loved Hunter…or at least that's what he's been telling himself all these years but if so, why did Hunter's words seem so meaningless all of a sudden? _Get a grip Shawn. This is your man. The guy you've loved all these years since Bret. The guy you want – no __**need**__ – to spend the rest of your life with. He knows you like no other so get it together._ Shawn took a seat next to Hunter and smiled.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry you had a terrible night. But if it's any consolation, I slept good because I was thinking of you the whole time." _And now I've reduced myself to lying to him. Well…maybe it's not exactly a lie. I did think about him at some point…_

"God Shawn you're so perfect." Hunter leaned forward pressing his lips to Shawn's. Before Shawn knew it he was lying on his back with Hunter planting soft kisses on his neck. Shawn's face was facing the closet now which only made him feel about ten times worse. While he knew John and Chris meant well, there's only so much a guy can take and he really did not wish for them to see Hunter making love to him.

"_I refuse to watch them make love," Chris thought. "If it goes to far I'm bustin out of here!"  
_

"_I'll pound Hunter's head in if he touches Shawn!" _

"Uh…baby…baby…hold on a second," he stammered. "I…I can't just yet." Hunter looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes filled with hurt…or at least he appeared to be.

"Why? What's wrong love?" Shawn pushed him away sighing.

"I…I don't know Hunt. I want this…but…" _Come on Shawn! Think dammit!_ "You know my plane is flying out to San Antonio today," he added quickly. "In fact, it leaves in roughly an hour." It was a lie but it was the best he could do for now. Hunter's sad face turned into a smile.

"I forgot love. You did tell me you were leaving today."

"I did?" he frowned. "Uh…Yeah. I…I did." _Damn I almost blew it._ Hunter kissed his lips one last time then pulled the blonde to his feet.

"That's okay sweetie. Besides, I'd rather make love to you at home after the perfect date."

"I uh…look forward to it," he replied forcing a grin.

"Alright love. Well I'll go now. I'm leaving later today but I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay." Hunter pecked his lips.

"Love you. I'll call you when I get home."

"Yeah okay. See you." Shawn closed the door behind him letting out a sigh of relief. A moment later the closet door burst open and out walked his two livid…uh…well he wasn't sure what to call them just yet.

"How dare he!" Chris yelled.

"Lying son of a bitch!" Cena screamed.

"Oh God," Shawn groaned. "No…don't…start." Shawn slid down the door. "I am so screwed."

"Why'd you lie like that?" Chris asked. Shawn glared at him making him wince. "Fine. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Oh dammit. What have I done? I just lied to my boyfriend not to mention all the times I've cheated on him with the two of you!"

"You haven't cheated…not really," Cena added.

"Oh and I don't have a plane booked for San Antonio and I'm willing to bet all the flights for today are full." Shawn banged his head against the door. _What am I going to do now? Even if Hunter was really sneaking around, my lying doesn't make me any better than him._

"Hey! I have an idea!" Chris exclaimed. His face lit up like a lightbulb making Cena laugh.

"Dude. Chris. You totally look like a kid. So come on and spill it. Shawn hasn't got all day ya know."

"Hn. Shawn, how about I fly you to Texas on my private jet?" Shawn's jaw dropped.

"Come again?"

"My jet. I'll fly you to Texas and you can fly commercial to the next show. It's the least I can do to get you away from that two timing—

"What about you? Don't you have to be…?"

"Naa…I was thinking I'd spend the next few days with you."

"Oh yeah right!" Shawn snapped. "Like I'd really do a thing like that. You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"Shawn as much as I hate Chris, I think you should do it. If not Hunter will get all stupid and I swear to God I'll pound his face in—

"Fine. Fine just…whatever."

"Oh goody!" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh…I'm staying too," Cena added.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Chris yelled.

"AS IF I'D LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH HIM!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE!" Cena and Chris winced and mumbled apologies under their breaths. "Thank you. Now get your things so we can go before we're seen. I shudder to think what would happen if someone saw the three of us together."

* * *

**AN: Next update may be sooner than you think considering I am trying to finish what I started. Hope this fic isn't too confusing. It started off serious but then I realized that I'd rather make it funny, fluffy and down right silly with only hints of angst and drama. So I hope that's cool with you peeps. Again, I am terribly sorry for like the year long hiatus from this fic but the upates should come soner than later now. Review if you want.~Nef**


	12. Chapter 12

Dave walked into the gym with Mark as he finished up his recap of the draft. Mark stayed silent the entire time only growling once when Dave recapped his conversation with Randy. Both men headed towards the punching bag as Dave finished up.

"I'm telling you Mark. I think Hunter's being selfish. I'm almost certain he's stringing Shawn along because he doesn't want anyone else to have him." Mark nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I think you're onto something. I mean, everyone knows Hunter's with Randy. All the guys on Smackdown have been whispering about it. I don't ever get into the gossip. Not my scene but if so many people are talking about it…" His voice trailed off when he spotted some others entering the gym.

"What?" Mark nodded towards the door and Dave turned to see Jeff, Morrison and Randy coming inside the gym. They didn't even notice the two big guys staring their way. Dave shook his head. "I hope he stays over there because I am _not_ in the mood." But Mark didn't seem to have heard him. He was too busy watching Jeff and Morrison. Dave waved his hands. "Earth to Deadman."

"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just wondering why the hell Jeff and John would be hanging out with Randy. That's kind of…"

"Odd?"

"Yeah."

"I know but remember Jeff was real quick to defend Hunter Monday night. Seemed to think Chris was in the wrong. I know it was low of Chris to do something like that but hell Chris was just looking out for Shawn. Damn. Poor Shawn." He punched the bag hard almost knocking Mark over.

"Whoa. Calm down!" Mark hissed.

"Yeah but it makes me angry to think about how Shawn is being blinded by his loyalty to Hunter. And Randy…"

"Do you want him back?" Mark asked.

Dave's eyes flashed. "What the hell man? Why you ask that? You know full well I don't want that lying bastard!"

"Okay. Okay. I was just checking. So I heard your rant. I agree. So what are you planning to do to help Randy come to his senses?"

"Uh…why would I want to help him?" Dave asked.

"Well…I just figured…If it were me—

"Yeah but I'm not you."

"Oh come on! Besides…Well, well, what have we here," he smirked. Dave turned to see Randy, John and Jeff coming towards them. "Hey Randy…kids," Mark teased. Both Jeff and John blushed cutting their eyes nervously towards the floor while Randy nodded.

"Hey. Thought we'd speak since we spotted you. Thought it might be rude to just ignore you," he stated casually though Mark couldn't help but notice how he cut his eyes towards Dave.

"Oh well glad you did," Mark answered since clearly Dave was too occupied with his punching bag to notice anything. "So how'd your workout go? You haven't been here long enough to do much of anything."

"Well…I was only coming with them. Jeff wanted to lift a few weights while "perfection" wanted to work on his abs. Said they were starting to look a little less defined than usual."

Mark couldn't help but scoff at this. His eyes rounded on John's and the kid blushed. "John…I know you didn't seriously let those words escape your lips." Mark gave the kid a good once over and realized that he probably shouldn't have. The kid's body was so perfect that Mark was having trouble blocking out images of himself running his tongue down his body.

John must have felt Mark's eyes because he suddenly looked up again but instead of blushing, he managed to grin. "Judging by the look on your face I'd say you're telling the truth. Am I really okay?" he asked running his hands over his abs. Mark cursed himself inwardly for being a creep. _As if the kid would ever give me the time of day._

"Oh stop it!" Randy scolded. "You know full well your abs put mine and everyone else's to shame. Stop flirting with Mark!" Both Mark and John looked away pretending to ignore Randy's words.

"Yet everyone seems to be only interested in you or Shawn," Jeff mumbled. John nodded in agreement but was thanking God Randy hadn't heard. Mark's face twisted into a frown and then he raised an eyebrow knowingly. He smiled before turning his attention to Dave who was still pounding away at the punching bag.

"Are you planning on joining in on the conversation or are you just going to stay in your own little world over there?" Mark asked.

"No. Don't bother Mark," Randy answered. "I'm sure he's doing it because he doesn't want to be around me."

"That's right," Dave sang. "So I suggest you fuck off before—

"Before what?" Randy challenged. "Before you kick my ass? I haven't done anything to you Dave." Dave stopped punching his bag and scoffed.

"Whatever Randy. Just…go. I'm serious."

"And I'm serious too!" Randy snapped. "I came over here hoping we could make peace. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't be friends. I miss talking with you. You're one of my best friends and—

"Don't," Dave growled. "Just…don't." Dave moved towards Randy but Jeff got in between them. "Move Hardy."

"No. I won't. Don't do this Dave. Don't hurt him."

"I'm not kidding kid," Dave growled. "You're just in the way and—

"Violence is never the answer," Jeff managed. He stared up at Dave defiantly well aware that his face was probably turning all shades of pink by now not to mention he was scared as hell of him. Dave looked down at him with a bored look on his face. He smirked.

"You care that much about that liar? You'd put your body in harms way just to please him? What is it Jeff? Are you sweet on Randy too because if you are—

"No I'm not!" he huffed defiantly. "I just…I don't like seeing my friends fight."

Dave couldn't help but to admire the kid's spunk and in the end, could not stop the laugh from escaping him. He backed away from Jeff holding his hands up. "Fine. You win. Whatever. Randy's not worth my time anyway."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief which made Mark laugh. "Wow. Just…wow. I've seen it all." John and Jeff both laughed at Mark's comment but Randy and Dave continued to glare at each other as if wishing death upon the other.

"Dave…" Randy began but was instantly cut off again.

"No. Randy look, I know it's not my business what you do in your private life. I get that, but it's hard for me to actually ignore it. You see, you and I _were _good friends but I was also good friends with Hunter. Through Hunter I met Shawn and I kind of fell for him too. But so much has happened since then that it's made me realize what a jerk I am. I hurt a good man for selfish reasons and I let another good man go because I was too afraid to fight for him. So you see Randy. I can't be friends with you because it's wrong. I can't be your friend if you're sleeping with an ex best friend knowing full well that he's in a relationship with someone else – someone I also love. Until you break it off or make Hunter come clean to Shawn then I want nothing else to do with you." Randy said nothing. He only nodded at Mark before hurrying out of the gym. Both John and Jeff seemed to be struggling with what to do next.

"Go on Jeff," Dave nodded. "He needs a friend right now." Jeff looked a little disheartened about having to leave but he didn't say anything. With a short wave he was running out of the gym after Randy leaving John behind.

"Aren't you going too?" Mark asked.

John shrugged. "Not my problem."

"But aren't you good friends with Randy?" Dave asked.

"Not really. I'm actually pretty close to Jeff. I was with Jeff and Jeff was with Randy. It would have been rude for me to just leave him hanging but now I have an excuse." Mark and Dave exchanged curious looks then shrugged.

"So uh…how is Jeff?" Dave asked with a smirk. "I couldn't help but admire his spunk. Not many guys would have gotten in my face like that."

"Well…he's doing pretty good I guess."

"You guess?" Mark asked.

"Well…Jeff's worried about Randy. Believe it or not, I don't think Randy's all that happy being stuck with Hunter like this."

"Could have fooled me Monday night," Dave scoffed.

"Yeah well there's more to it than that," John continued. "You see this morning I overheard Randy telling Jeff that he recently asked Hunter to come clean to Shawn about their relationship but Hunter refused. He told Randy that he couldn't do it because there's a slight chance he might actually still love Shawn."

Both Mark and Dave spoke at the same time. "You must be shittin' me!" they exclaimed.

"There's just no way!"

"He's lying!"

"So why put up with it?"

John threw up his hands. "Wait a second. Guys, Randy says Hunter was serious. He had this look on his face like he was strongly thinking about letting Randy go. And then this morning when Randy got up, Hunter wasn't in bed with him. He had taken off leaving a note saying something about calling him later. Randy thinks he went looking for Shawn."

"I get what you're saying doll but Hunter's been playing this game for years," Mark added. "He's part of the reason Shawn and Bret didn't last but of course he'll never own up to it. I was there for Montreal. I _KNOW_ what happened and this is really no different. Suppose Hunter really _does_ love Shawn. I'm not doubting it but there's more to his relationship with Randy than he's letting on."

"Meaning…?"

"Hunter loves Randy too. The problem is that Hunter's not sure who to choose," Mark reasoned. "I don't really think Hunter wants to "settle down" just yet but both Randy and Shawn are. But here's the kicker. Shawn has known Hunter for years and thinks Hunter is the most loyal friend he has. So…quite naturally over time Shawn fell in love with him."

"But how? Why?" John asked.

"Hunter was there for practically every traumatic event in his life so he feels connected with Hunter in ways he can't really connect with others. Think about it. Hunter was there when Kevin and the others abandoned him for WCW leaving him all alone to fend for himself. Hunter was also there during his break-up with Bret and of course, Montreal. So you see it's kind of hard for Shawn to believe that Hunter would ever do anything wrong. He's _always_ been there. Like a loyal little lap dog."

Both Dave and John snickered at this but Mark shook his head. "You laugh but it's the truth. I was there too. Hunter followed Shawn around like a lost puppy and boy did his attitude change once Bret was out of the picture. But enough about that. My point is this. There's a big difference between Randy and Shawn. You see, Shawn's known Hunter for a long time and is ready to permanently settle down with him. He's not really looking for anyone else because he's pretty sure Hunter's just right for him. They work so well together so you can't blame the guy for thinking that way."

"So what about Randy? And what are Hunt's thoughts on this?" John asked.

"Same thing," he shrugged. "Hunter knows that's how Shawn feels and he feels the same way. If he were to choose Shawn, he wouldn't have to worry because he knows Shawn loves him to death. On the other hand, he's got Randy. Randy loves him too but Randy's no Shawn. He can't be sure if Randy's going to be "loyal" like Shawn but he _can_ depend on Randy to worship him and feed his overly large ego."

"Oh…I get it," John said. "So basically Randy's obsessed with Hunter but Shawn's not since he's so used to him."

"Yep and that explains a lot," Dave added. "Hunter's smart. He's starting to sense that Randy's getting too attached to him so he leaves in the morning to make sure his fall back guy is okay." Dave shook his head. "Selfish. Just plain selfish."

"I know," Mark sighed. "It's just sad. And you know? I feel bad too because Shawn's my friend and I haven't had any problems with him. I want to say something to him but like you said earlier, Shawn won't listen."

"Well maybe I can help. What if I talked to him?" John suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Dave replied. "Trust me. With Chris and Cena running around, he's bound to come around sooner or later."

"Oh so Chris and Cena both have a thing for Shawn?" John asked.

"Oh you have _no_ idea," Dave grinned. "I'm sure right about now they're both somewhere blowing up his phone and plotting to rid the world of Hunter. Leave it to Chris. He's on top of things."

"I've noticed," Mark chuckled. "Hunter on Smackdown? I can just about imagine how life's going to be…"

"Should be interesting to say the least. I still can't believe Chris… Just how the hell did he convince Vince to do that? I swear I think Chris is in the wrong profession. If I ever get into any trouble, I'm calling Chris. Who needs a lawyer when you've got him?" Both Mark and John laughed finally glad to have something to smile about. All of a sudden Mark's stomach started growling.

"Ohhhhhhhh….I'm so hungry," he moaned.

"Me too," John added. "I could do with a nice rack of ribs," he said licking his lips. Mark's eyes suddenly rounded on his abs again and there it was…another image of him tasting John which made him moan again. "Stop saying stuff like that," he grumbled. "It's making me hungrier."

John looked up and flashed him a cocky smile. "Well I can't help it if I like ribs. But what do you like Deadman?"

Mark's eyes were fighting to stay focused on something other than John's body but he was failing miserably. "Uh…abs…steak. I like steak," he grumbled.

Dave suddenly laughed out loud shaking his head. "Uh right. Lets go eat. I'm starving too. And before you ask, I'll tell you that I like wings. Hot wings and skittles."

**~*~*~**

"Randy wait up!" Jeff hollered. He crossed the street towards the parking lot and didn't stop until he caught up with Randy. Randy struggled to get his car door open but Jeff shoved him. "Stop it Randy!"

Randy snatched away from him. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah well you can't drive if you're this pissed off so let me."

"No. Just go away."

"Why the heck are you so pissed off? You should have known Dave would take Shawn's side. It's hard not to when you can clearly see what's wrong."

"Oh not you too," Randy groaned. "What the hell man?" Randy shoved Jeff. "I thought you were my friend?"

Jeff shoved him back against the car door, his eyes flashing angrily. "I _am_ your friend dammit! If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here trying to help you. You know I could care less about you and Hunter. My only problem with your relationship is that he doesn't seem to care as much as you do, but when have I ever tried to get you to break it off? I have been nothing but good to you and I even stood up to Chris, Cena and Dave. If you can't see that I'm on your side then you and I should just part ways now!"

Jeff turned to leave but Randy reached out to him pulling him close. "I'm…I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Jeff turned to him, kissed his forehead then pulled him close. "It's okay. And stop PMSing on me so much," he scolded. "I know you love Hunter and you know how I feel about a certain _"friend"_ of yours but it's going to take time – for the both of us – to get what we want." _If I can get him at all…_

Randy pulled away from him and nodded. "I'm sorry Jeff. It's just…I miss having Dave as a friend. Don't get me wrong, you're my best friend too but Dave and I were in Evolution together. We were close like you and me; kind of like family. We were lovers once but it didn't work out – mainly because of his infatuation with Shawn and my obsession with Hunter. But even after the break up we managed to get along for the most part. Whether he hated me or not, it never really showed because he was always there for me." He sighed. "It hurts to see someone you care about look at you as though you're an infectious disease."

"I'm sorry Randy."

"It's alright. I just need to figure some things out. Maybe if I can work things out with Hunter then Dave will come around."

Jeff nodded. "He just may and I'm willing to help any way that I can. I just…" Jeff clasped his friend's hand, his face suddenly very serious. "What if Hunter _won't_ come around Randy? Are you prepared to let him keep doing this and risk losing Dave's friendship forever? Or will you let him go to get your point across?"

Randy looked up and frowned. "Let him _go?_ I don't want to let him go!"

"I'm not saying that you have to but you'll never get Dave at this rate. Also, you need to put yourself in Shawn's shoes too. He has no idea what Hunter's doing. I mean, sure Chris and Cena are filling his head with theories but to him, they're just theories. He knows the rumors but I'm willing to bet he doesn't know you and Hunter are in love. Imagine what it's going to be like when the truth finally comes out."

"I…I know and I'm scared. I've never been more scared in my life."

"And I hate to say it but Dave's right. The longer Hunter puts this off, the harder it's going to be for all three of you."

"So what should I do?" Randy asked. "I can't…I can't make Hunter do something he doesn't want to."

Jeff took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't tell you what to do Randy but…maybe it's time you take matters into your own hands."

Randy looked up at him, the realization of Jeff's words slowly sinking in. He shook his head. "You must be…I can't…I won't…"

"It's up to you Randy. How long Hunter keeps playing these games is up to you. Unless Shawn starts putting the pieces together soon then everything will fall on you. All I'm saying is that you should think about these things. Now get in the car and I'll drive you back to the hotel. We have a plane to catch."

**~*~*~**

"Wow Shawn. Can I move in with you forever?" Cena asked.

"No and stop plundering before you find something you don't want to see," Shawn snapped popping Cena's hand away from his drawer. They were in the master bedroom putting things away. Or rather, Shawn was putting things away while Chris and Cena occupied themselves by searching through Shawn's closet and/or drawers.

Shawn ranch house was so interestingly decorated that it was hard not to plunder. Besides all the wrestling stuff and Shawn's replica title belts inside his huge display in the hall, there were movie posters of famous stars like Chuck Norris and Clint Eastwood hanging on the walls. There were also animal heads and skins all over the walls that went well with his shiny hard wood floors that looked like they've never been walked on. His kitchen was huge and had a country home feel to it, with pots hanging from the ceiling as well as a huge honey oak table in the dining area. Just perfect for love making Chris thought as he walked by it earlier.

But now they were in Shawn's room and were finding it even harder not to go through his clothes and old wrestling magazines.

"Oh Shawn. You have _got_ to wear these boxers. I bet they are so hot on you," Chris grinned holding up a pair of tiny red boy shorts he pulled out of the top drawer.

"Those aren't boxers you git," Cena snickered. "But I agree. Shawn should so wear those tonight so I can take them off."

"No and you're not taking anything off of me," he snapped again. Cena and Chris cut each other curious looks before grinning. Cena was already standing behind Shawn watching him put things in a drawer. As soon as Shawn was done, he grabbed the blonde from behind lifting him in the air.

"HEY! DAMMIT JOHN! PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. Chris and Cena only laughed as John carried him over to the bed placing him in front of it. Shawn looked absolutely livid and before he could start yelling again, Cena shoved him backwards onto the bed.

"You look stressed. Let me relax you," he grinned.

"NO! LET ME…" Cena was in between his legs before he could even think to get up. He pinned Shawn's wrists above his head watching the blonde's face turn redder by the second.

"I don't think he's too happy with you Cena." Chris was now standing next to the bed removing his tie as he watched the two blondes.

"No I'm not," Shawn huffed. "Let me go. I didn't bring you here to make out with you."

"Oh really?" Chris teased. "I was under the impression last night that you were lonely, stressed and in need of a friend."

"And that's what we're doing," Cena added. "Being good friends."

"How is _THIS_ being good friends?" Shawn asked angrily.

"By helping you relax," Cena murmured as he brushed his lips against Shawn's. Shawn absolutely refused to kiss Cena until he felt Cena's member brush against his. He gasped allowing Cena to enter his mouth.

"Mn…No…Cena…We can't…"

Cena pulled away frowning. "Why not? Hunter's not here," he pouted.

"I know that but…You guys have got me so confused right now!" he snapped. "My head hurts and I would appreciate it if you guys can give me some time to think."

"Why?" Chris frowned. "So you can come up with 99 more lame excuses for Hunter? No, Shawn we're tired of it. How many times do we have to sing it for you? Hunter's cheating on you with Randy and it's time you get it through your head."

"I don't—

"You know what? Fine." Cena rolled off of Shawn and moved to stand next to Chris. "If you want time to think then I'll respect your wishes. But don't get it twisted Shawn. I am not giving up on you yet."

"Me neither," Chris added. "I love…_we_ love you and we're tired of seeing you waste your time with somebody who obviously has other things – and people – on his mind. I know you love Hunter Shawn but I also know you're ready for something _real._ I can give you that something Shawn because I'm as real as they come."

"Me too," Cena added. "I love you baby girl and I just want you to be happy. I know Chris and I make you happy because you wouldn't have called us last night if we didn't. You know deep down in your heart that you can always count on us but can the same be said about Hunter?" Shawn looked as if he were about to cry. He suddenly rolled over n his side and curled up, facing the wall so he wouldn't have to see their faces. He hated them right now. He hated all of them.

"We're leaving now," Chris said softly. "If you need us, we'll be exploring the ranch. I have my phone if you need anything."

When the door finally closed, Shawn began to sob. Never in his life had he been so conflicted and to make matters worse, a part of him was starting to believe Chris. He'd managed to block out the image of Randy and Hunter's kiss from a few weeks ago but it was nothing right? Hunter said Randy came onto him and that the kiss meant nothing yet the more he thought about it, the harder it was to ignore the embrace. Hunter was holding Randy, dominating his mouth but it was nothing right?

"_That was nothing. Randy also has a thing for me too but I told him I wasn't available because I'm in love with someone else…"_

Hunter admitted to loving Shawn but was it all an act? Or was it the truth and Cena was in denial?

"…_Randy has a thing for Cena but has been coming to me for advice…"_

That was Hunter's excuse but Cena easily contradicted that statement to the point where it was getting harder to believe anything Hunter ever said.

"…_Hunter's been lying to you man…I never asked Hunter to hook me up with Randy…I wanted Hunter to ask you out for me…"_

"_We both love you in a way that you deserve to be loved…"_

Cena's words rang in his ears and he just lost it again sobbing into his pillow. _God help me figure out what to do… _That was his final thought before he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Long chapter to make up for the hella long delay. If it's any consolation, I've been screwing up Shawn and Bret's lives in **_"Heart to Hart"_**. And speaking of that story, in keesh you didn't know, it's the sequel to _**"The Deal"**_ and it has all your favorite pairings in it. IE: Randy/Adam, JoMo/Mark, Jeff/Hunter, & Shawn/JBL er...Shawn/Bret. A new pairing will pop up in that one too but that's a secret. Ha Ha Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and again, sorry for the delays but I seriously have too many stories I need to finish. And speaking of stories, I think you all should go read the following:

1) **Hot One Shots** by **_Seraphalexiel_** (Will brighten your day everyday. So many pairings featuring Matt, Jeff, Shawn, Jay, Adam, JoMo and so many more.)

2) **Just This Once** by **_Bernarde_** (Matt/Jeff Hardycest but it's really well written. It's just an OST but all you Hardycest fans will enjoy it.)

3) **Despise** by **_vadg_** (I want everyone who read "The Deal" to read this. It's another take on Shawn/JBL but it's beautifully written and deserves more reviews.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chris and Cena walked along the ranch in silence taking it all in. Shawn's ranch was beautiful and so peaceful. They stopped a few times to watch the horses running around in the field. Chris teased Cena about being too macho to ride a horse only to have Cena tease him back for being too much of a rock star to live out here.

"You wish," Chris mumbled. "This is the perfect escape from the rock star life."

Chris folded his arms and rested his head on the fence. Cena did the same.

"You say that like you don't like being a celebrity," Cena noted.

"It's not that. I just…sometimes it can be a bit much. I'll never really give it up because I love music too much but it's so draining. Wrestling fans aren't nearly as bad as my other fans."

"Speak for yourself bad boy," Cena mumbled.

"Not my fault you're the poster boy for kids everywhere. If you'd stop being such a goody goody all the time then you wouldn't get harassed so much."

"Yeah whatever man," Cena mumbled. "Can't help it 'cause kids like me."

"Do you like kids?"

Cena chuckled. "Yeah…guess I do. Kind of want one someday, even if it's not mine."

Chris sat up off the fence smirking at Cena. "I suppose you're going to create the first miracle pregnancy by impregnating a man right?"

John swung at Chris but he just laughed as he easily dodged Chris' fist. "Shut up man! You know what I meant. Adoption. I'd like to adopt one someday."

"Really? That's news to me. You never struck me as the fatherly type."

"Yeah whatever gay boy," Cena mumbled. "I've been to too many Make-A-Wish programs and it's sad man. I know adopting a child isn't quite the same but if I can give a child a home and just give them a better life, it will mean a lot."

Chris remained silent for a moment before speaking up again. "I hear ya. I feel the same way…about kids. But in order to have a home, you need a family first." _Something I'm clearly lacking at the moment… _Cena stared at him for the longest time as if trying to make sure he wasn't pulling his leg but Chris looked dead serious. In fact, he looked almost sad even. Not wanting to dull the mood, Cena grabbed Chris' hand. "Come on let's go blondie. We should probably go get food for Shawny before he gets up."

"Yeah…okay."

**~*--*~**

When Randy got back to his hotel room, he wasn't surprised to see that Hunter wasn't there. In a way he was glad because that meant he had more time to figure some things out. He hated it. He hated that Hunter was still running behind Shawn but what could he do about it? Hunter wasn't entirely sure if he still loved Shawn and Randy was inclined to think that he did. It just wasn't the same kind of love he had for him. _Hunter loves me. No doubt he loves me with all his heart but Shawn… _Randy groaned. Shawn was a huge part of the problem and was going to continue to be unless Randy did something about it but what? Randy wasn't the Shawn's biggest fan but he wasn't about to just go up to him and tell on Hunter. Not only would Hunter be pissed but he'd probably dump him just for the hell of it. _I don't want that. I love him too much to risk it and I don't want to get into a fight with Shawn. What do I do? _Randy reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed '2'. Dave… He slammed it shut, his mind reverting back to an earlier conversation with Dave.

"_I'm sorry but Hunter needs to be taught a lesson. You know as well as I do that Shawn's a sweetheart. He'd never hurt a fly but the way Hunter's stringing him along is wrong and you know it. If he loves you so much why can't he just come clean?"_

"_I…don't know. I think he's just trying to figure out a nice way to tell Shawn."_

"_There is no 'nice way' to break up with somebody. All he can do is come clean but the longer he waits, the harder it will be on both him and Shawn. If you love him so much Randy, MAKE him break up with Shawn."_

"_I can't. I've been trying for a long time now but he won't do it. He doesn't want to hurt Shawn because he's a good man and—_

"_Bullshit. Hunter's a selfish bastard. He won't break up with Shawn because he doesn't want anyone else to have him."_

"_Maybe but…"_

"_Maybe my ass. You're just another tool to him Randy. He's going to continue to string you along like he does Shawn and when he gets tired of you, he's going to move on to the next victim. He doesn't love you nor does he love Shawn. He's just using and abusing both of you."_

Randy shook his head. Normally he would have taken Dave's advice without thinking twice about it but not this time. This time he was forced to choose between a best friend and his true love which wasn't fair to him. _Dave's so wrong for this. He knows how much I love Hunter. I can't… God this is so fucking confusing! But I miss him… My friend… _

"Hey baby." Randy jumped.

"Hunter! I…when did you…?" Randy was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Hunter. Randy sighed allowing Hunter to explore his mouth as he pleased.

"Mmm…that's my Randy." Hunter sat down next to Randy pulling him close. "How's your day been so far?"

"Not…great," he answered. _I'm going to be honest. I won't hold back anymore. I got to know… _"Hunter, where were you this morning?"

"I went by to check on Shawn and before you start thinking the worse, I was only there a minute. He's probably in Texas right now. He was packing his things when I saw him."

"Oh."

"Is…something wrong?" Hunter asked. Randy bit his lip. He wasn't ready to do this yet. He wasn't ready to risk losing Hunter but it was time. It was time to let him know how he felt. "Randy?"

"Hunter I…" He pushed away from Hunter and stood to his feet.

"Hey! What's wrong love?"

"Hunter I can't… I can't keep doing this," he said finally.

"Doing what?"

"You know what!" he snapped. "I can't… It's driving me crazy and I'm tired of all my friends treating me like shit."

"Then fuck 'em! If they are treating you bad then they weren't any good to start with. Real friends wouldn't abandon you for trying to have a relationship with someone you love."

"Yeah but… Not all of them have abandoned me."

"Well then what's the problem?" he asked. He was starting to get ticked off but not because of Randy. The way Randy was talking wasn't like him at all which meant somebody on the roster was planting a bug in Randy's ear and he did not appreciate it at all.

"Hunter you wouldn't understand even if I could explain it somehow."

"Try me," he challenged. He needed an explanation because he wasn't ready to jut give up Randy just yet – maybe not at all if things worked out the way he wanted. "I'm waiting."

Randy sighed. "Dave won't talk to me anymore. He practically bit my head off this morning and said some things that really dug deep."

"Like what?" he frowned.

"Just some stuff about Shawn and it made me feel bad."

"Ignore him."

"I can't Hunter!" he snapped again. "Before you decided to recruit me to your little group, Dave was my friend. He was my best friend before you came along and I miss him."

Hunter raised a brow. "Dave hasn't exactly been much of a friend since we hooked up so why is it all of sudden bothering you now? You have other friends? You hang out with Jeff a lot—

"It's not the same Hunter! Jeff is a friend and a really good one but he's no Dave. Dave is to me as a friend what Shawn was to you in the 90s. I know ya'll are still close but you get what I mean."

"Shawn and I were also pretty close because we were lovers and that's one of the reasons we became so…" Hunter stopped mid sentence when he saw the change in Randy's face. Randy would no longer meet his eyes and for some reason Hunter felt anger rising in his chest. He slowly stood to his feet and took a deep breath. "Randy look at me."

Randy slowly lifted his eyes but they were telling on him before Hunter could even ask the question. His eyes were filling with tears and he was having a hard time keeping eye contact with his current lover. "Randy are you fucking Dave?"

"N-n-no, I'm not. I'm only sleeping with you," he said weakly and Hunter wasn't buying it at all.

"I'm not kidding Randy. Tell the fucking truth. Are you sleeping with Dave?"

"No! Hunter God I… I'm not sleeping with anyone else alright?!"

"Then why are you crying then?" he growled. "What the hell has got you so worked up huh?"

"Nothing. Just…just forget it."

"No, I want to know what's up with you." He hurried over to Randy and shoved him against the wall.

"Hunter—

"Fuck look at me dammit!" Randy nervously looked at his lover, his body trembling all over with fright. "What's gotten into you huh? Who the hell put you up to this? This isn't like you to be so…guilty looking. Something's up and unless you come clean now, someone's going to feel my wrath."

"Nothing Hunter I just… I don't want to do this anymore," he said weakly. A tear finally spilled down his face and Hunter barely acknowledged it.

He sighed. "You're…breaking up with me?"

"N-n-no…well, not really—

"Which one is it!?" he snapped angrily.

"Dammit Hunter I just want to be number one for once alright!" he screamed. "I just want to be the one and only person in your life! Is that so much to ask? You… I give you my body willingly all the time but I want more Hunter! I'm tired of all my friends whispering behind my back—

"I told you from the start it was going to be like this! People still expect me and Shawn to be this perfect couple and—

"Then go back to him!" he cried. "Go back to Shawn and give the people what they want! I'm tired of feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"Alone Hunter. I feel so fucking alone," he choked.

"But I'm always—

"You're always running back and forth between Shawn and me but I don't say anything because I love you. I don't know about you but this relationship means more to me than just sex. I want you Hunter. I love you so much that I've even imagined spending the rest of my life with you."

"Wait…_what_?"

"Yeah I have," he glared. "But judging by your reaction you could probably care less." Randy choked back another sob. "They were right about you. All of them told me how you were but I didn't listen. I thought…"

"Randy, wait a second…"

"You come at me about Dave and expect me to remain faithful yet I can't say shit about you running off to fuck Shawn every other night!" he spat.

"But I'm not sleeping with him!"

"How the hell do I know that? And even if you were, what can I do about it? It's Shawn and since he's _special_ I should be willing to except sharing my man with someone else," he said coldly.

"Randy…"

Randy shoved Hunter away from him and started for the door. He took a deep breath as he turned the knob.

"Are you leaving?" Hunter asked softly.

"Yeah…I think I am. I'm going to go find Dave and see about getting my friend back. Do what you want but don't come near me until you figure out what you want. If I didn't care about your feelings at all then I would have done what everyone has been telling me to do for days."

"And that is…?"

"Go to Shawn and fess up myself but I don't have the heart to put you in a situation like that. I don't want to ruin the trust Shawn has in you all because you had some crazy affair. At least now you can go back to him and we can pretend like none of this ever happened."

"Randy—

Randy slammed the door without another word leaving Hunter behind feeling both shocked and speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he figure Randy would ever have the balls to leave him. _No…I can't loose him like this… I have got to get to the bottom of this. _Hunter grabbed his keys and he headed out the door.

**~*~*~**

Shawn woke up a few hours later to a sweet aroma filling his room. He sat up in bed wondering if he may have somehow left a candle burning but then he remembered. He didn't have much time to light candles because of his arguing with Chris and John. Shawn yawned as he rolled off the bed and left the room following his nose. The sweet smell led him to the kitchen where the table was lit up beautifully. Tiny little red candle were lit in the middle and all down the table were silver platters filled with all kind of delicious food – most of it fruit. There was a platter filled with grapes and strawberries while the one next to it held carrots and celery. Another platter was outlined with shrimp and in the middle was a bowl of cocktail sauce. _This is really beautiful…_

Cena and Chris were still setting the table completely unaware that Shawn was standing in the door. Shawn watched wondrously as the two men laughed about something or another as they set the table, every now and then tossing a grape at the other. Shawn's heart skipped a beat. He never really liked being at his ranch. It was very beautiful and all but it never really felt like a home. Shawn supposed it was because he lived alone and just watching the kids play around and seeing his kitchen being put to use gave the house a sort of warm feeling for a change. _Plus they love me. I don't know why they do. I'm always so mean to them but it can't be helped. I'm with someone else so I have to push them away but right now I just don't have the heart to do it…_ Chris suddenly looked up and his smile only widened.

"Shawn! Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Uh…yeah… wow."

"Wow what?" Cena asked. He peeled his shirt off placing it on the back of a chair and Shawn's eyes fixated themselves on his body. Under the candle light Cena looked absolutely irresistible. Cena noticed the blonde staring and he winked making him blush.

"Uh…this…where did you get all of this?"

"We went shopping," Chris shrugged. "Oh but the dishes are yours. You have so many. Just thought I'd make use of them. Besides, we wanted to do something fun for you."

"Yeah but…" His stomach growled loudly. "Ohh…I'm starving and I see all of this food but where is the smell coming from? It can't be the shrimp…"

"It's actually some soup Chris made and you should have seen him," Cena joked. "He looked so cute wearing that apron. He's going to make the perfect little house wife someday."

"Oh shut it," Chris mumbled. He moved by the door and pulled Shawn towards the table. He reached over and grabbed a grape dipping it in whipped cream. "Open." Shawn didn't even fuss. He allowed Chris to feed him a grape and then another while Cena watched from a distance. It was so cute and he wanted to join in but he feared he would only ruin the mood.

"Mmm…Chris I want a shrimp now."

"Whatever you want love." Chris reached for a shrimp and dangled it in from of Shawn's mouth. Shawn went to bite it but Chris pulled back.

"Chris stop playing," he whined.

"Oh alright…big baby." Chris finally allowed Shawn to get the shrimp but had to suppress a shudder when he felt Shawn's warm tongue lick his fingers. Shawn grinned at him earning a small snicker from Cena. "What are you laughing at Wonder Boy?"

"That expression on your face. But never mind that. Keep feeding him."

"Yeah keep feeding me," Shawn grinned. Chris shook his head and once again fed Shawn another shrimp. This time he did not suppress the shudder that ran through him but it wasn't because he didn't try.

"Chris?"

"Uh…Let Cena feed you some more," Chris stammered as he moved away. He was starting to get aroused and he didn't need that right now. Shawn made it clear that he was staying with Hunter and for now he was going to try his best to respect his wishes. He cast Cena a pleading look and with a nod Cena rushed to the blonde's side.

"How about a strawberry to match those pretty dimples?"

"John…don't pick at my dimples," he blushed.

"Well they are," he teased. "Now open up." John fed Shawn the strawberry watching mesmerized by the sight. He fed him a couple more then moved on to more shrimp. Like Chris he dangled the shrimp over his lips and watched as Shawn took the shrimp, his tongue brushing his fingers as well. John went to pull back but Shawn held his hand licking all around his finger. Cena groaned. He knew Shawn was just licking up the sauce but sauce or not, Cena was ready to throw him on that table and fuck the hell out of him.

"Shawn?" he managed.

The blonde looked up meeting Cena's gaze. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was struggling with something…and then he looked down. Cena was sporting a slight bulge in his pants and for a brief moment, Shawn thought about reaching out to touch it. Shawn looked up at him again but Cena was starting at a lightning pace for the other end of the room.

"I can't…I can't…Chris your turn."

"I can't do it either," he hissed.

"Uh…are you two alright?" Shawn asked.

Chris looked over at him and smiled. "Of course. I was just telling John here that we need to eat the soup before it gets cold," he answered glaring at Cena as if daring him to disagree.

"Yeah. What he said," Cena managed.

"Oh yeah. I do want to try it! It smells so good!" Shawn replied forgetting all about his moment of curiosity. They all took seats around the table and starting laughing and eating all over again as if they'd been doing it together for years.

* * *

**FYI:** If you have not read these fics, they come highly recommended by me.

**_Break Down the Walls_** **_by wrestlefan4_** - _A great fic starring Chris Jericho. I don't want to ruin the story but it features some hot blondes in drag and a very tense plot._

**_DISTURBIA by Ravensadom_** -_ It's a short oneshot about HBK and JBL. Very good read. It's based on the song "Disturbia" by Rhianna. _


	14. Chapter 14

Shawn, Cena, and Chris had a great time eating dinner. Despite the several instances where food was tossed around the table instead of actually eaten, the dinner was nothing but laughs. At one point during the dinner, Shawn watched highly amused as Chris and Cena fought over who was the more popular star.

"Dead wrong assclown. I'm way more popular than you. Have you seen my Twitter page lately? I have more followers than God."

"I don't have a Twitter page," Cena retorted. "But if I did I'd have way more followers than you if only because I look better."

"You wish," Chris mumbled.

"Wow. Can you two act like adults for once?" Shawn asked. "This is something kids argue over."

"Well I guess you could say we _are _kids," Cena teased.

"Only kid around here is you," Chris smirked.

"Kid huh?" Cena grinned. "You know Chris, if I wasn't so hung up on another blonde, I'd show you what a kid can do."

At this Shawn raised his brow. The thought of Chris and Cena making out wasn't bad at all. In fact it was kind of sexy…more than sexy actually. Shawn shook his head. He needed to stop being such a perve all of a sudden. Chris and Cena hated each other so the odds of the two of them actually sexing each other up were about as good as the odds of Bret coming back to the WWE. Shawn laughed.

"What's so funny sexy?" Chris asked.

"Oh nothing. Inside joke," he grinned.

"Care to enlighten us?"

Shawn stood up from the table and started gathering the dishes. "Nope. Now give me your plates so I can clean. It's the least I can do since you guys made dinner."

"Naa…we got this beautiful." Cena moved from the table and so did Chris, both of them making way to clear the table. "You just go make yourself comfortable."

"But guys…really. I think I should—

"Nope," Chris said cutting him off. "Go do one of your girly habits."

"I don't have girly habits!"

"Surrrrrrrre you don't love," Chris teased. "Go. Shoo. Really love. We got this."

"Tch. Fine. Then I guess I'll go take a shower now. Are you sure—

"Yes!" they both said in unison. Cena and Chris cut each other knowing looks while a clueless Shawn shrugged and headed down the hall. Once they heard his shower running, they both let out relieved sighs.

"I'm assuming you have the same problem," Chris said after a minute. He grabbed the stack of plates off the table and started putting them in the dishwasher while Cena put up left over food.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter. He watched a top less Cena as he put the rest of the food away smiling inwardly at the obvious erection he was sporting.

"Oh really?" he smirked. "Then how come Little John is ready to leap out of your shorts?"

Cena slammed the fridge shut feeling more frustrated than ever before. "Aww come on Chris," he whined. "Don't…don't tease man. I'm trying. I'm really trying to make it go away but it won't. It's like every time I'm around him…"

"I know. Why the hell you think I put the apron back on?"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Chris." Cena pressed his forehead to the fridge and sighed. "I might…I might better leave tomorrow Chris. I really want to be here to make sure he's alright but I suppose since you're fighting the same thing I can trust you not to take advantage of him."

"Oh no you don't!" he snapped. "If you leave me here by myself then there's no telling what I might do," he hissed. "Besides, I'm probably leaving tomorrow anyway. I have some music people I need to meet with about my new album."

"Well I know for a fact that I can't stay here with him. I've already done…stuff and I would love to do more stuff but…I just can't bring myself to do it knowing that he's so damn adamant about not cheating on Hunter."

"Ugh! Don't even mention his name," Chris mumbled. "Gee thanks Cena. Way to kill an erection." Chris pulled the apron over his head revealing a very nice body underneath. Cena never really noticed before but Chris was actually a pretty hot guy. Cena's eyes were entranced by the way the candle light seemed to make Chris' body shine so beautifully. Then there was the fact that his erection was still there; the bulge in his slacks sticking out ever so noticeably.

"What the heck are you staring at Wonder Boy? Does my God-like body hypnotize you?"

Cena smirked. He thought about making some witty retort but all that would do is start a war of words with Mr. Webster's protégé so Cena decided to try something else. He shrugged and started unbuckling his shorts letting them drop effortlessly to the floor revealing a sweet, tight ass in some boxers. Cena bent over to pick up his shorts and when he turned to face Chris it was all he could do not to start smiling. Chris was staring at him, mouth slightly agape with a look that almost screamed longing. His eyes however seemed to be focused on his throbbing member instead of his upper body. Cena smirked. Not that Chris was going to do anything about it but the fact that he was actually paying attention kind of made Cena feel good. At least he didn't feel so bad now about noticing Chris' good looks. He brushed the thoughts and made his way past Chris ignoring the slight tremble he felt as he brushed Chris' arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he half asked, half demanded.

"I have to go Chris," he managed. "I just…you understand." Cena had made it to the hall when he felt Chris' hand grip his shoulder spinning him around. "Chris…what the hell man?" he hissed.

"Just…just go with it," he mumbled before grabbing Cena pulling him against his body. Their erections brushed and Cena whimpered like a baby. "My God you're such a tweek!" Chris teased, chuckling softly as Cena grinded against him.

"Well I can't help it if I'm easily aroused!" he hissed.

"Ahhh…dammit. We can't do this out here! What if he sees us?" Chris whispered. Cena faked a cry and moved away, stomping his foot like a 5 year old.

"But you started it," he whined again. "Dammit Chris I'm going to explode if I don't do something! Don't start things you can't finish!"

"Whoever said I wasn't going to finish?" he hissed back. "Come on!" Chris grabbed Cena's hand pulling him back into the kitchen. Cena immediately shoved Chris against the counter rubbing his body against him.

"Damn…Chris if we both didn't want the same guy then I'd so go after you now," he teased.

"Oh shut it…and move." He pushed Cena away so he could drop to his knees.

"Chris? Are you really…?"

"If you say one more word I'll leave you hanging." Chris slid his hand over Cena's cock slowly before pulling it out of his boxers. Cena whimpered and moaned like a little baby as Chris held it in his hand. "Maybe I should just stop now."

"God no Chris please!" he breathed. "Please put me out of my misery."

"Well…since you said please…" Chris slowly took the head of Cena's cock into his mouth and Cena's legs almost gave way.

"Oh shit Chris!"

"If you don't keep quiet then we're going to have a lot of explaining to do. Now calm down and take it like a man," Chris hissed. Cena bit his lower lips and managed to reduce himself to small whimpers as Chris took him in his mouth. Cena closed his eyes half wondering why the hell he didn't just go after Chris first. Oh wait. That's because Chris was usually an egotistical loudmouth with an amazing hot mouth, a sexy ass body and…

"Mn…fuck Chris this feel so good," he moaned. Chris sucked harder on Cena's shaft, taking him all the way to back of his mouth before Cena gripped the back of the table. "Fuck Chris I'm cumming!" Chris grabbed his cock and milked it good before Cena grabbed his shoulders pulling him up.

"My turn," Cena grinned. He immediately started undoing Chris' pants smirking at the blonde's heavy breathing. "You must be really turned on," Cena teased as he clasped Chris' length.

"Ahh…not my fault you and Shawn got me hot. You do that on purpose!"

"Well I've been surrounded by two hot blondes all day. What did you expect?" he grinned. He flicked his tongue over Chris' cock and he finally whimpered. "Mmm…I knew you sounded just as sweet as Shawn."

"Cena…don't…just…"

"Just what?" he whispered. "Suck you?"

"Yes!" he hissed. Cena laughed before taking Chris into mouth. The warmth that engulfed Chris' cock made his hips instantly thrust forward. "Fuck Cena…" Chris grabbed the back of Cena's head and started fucking his mouth. "John…John…so good…" It wasn't long before Chris threw his head back releasing in Cena's mouth. Cena stood to his feet shaking his head.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah well I still blame you," Chris grumbled.

"But you grabbed me!" accused.

"And you were teasing me!" Chris shot back.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd actually…you know," he winced.

"Yeah well aren't I just full of surprises," he said flatly. "Besides you know full well we both can't get into bed with him with huge erections and if we don't sleep with him he might think something's wrong."

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

"We should probably go get ready for bed. I'm taking a shower first."

"And why should _you_ get to shower first?"

"Because I'm older."

"Whatever."

**~***~***~**

Jeff opened his door and immediately threw his arms around Randy. "Aww don't cry Ran. You did the right thing." Randy simply nodded while allowing his friend to usher him inside towards the bed where they sat with Randy still in Jeff's arms. "I take it he didn't take it so well."

"No. He kind of blew up at me. Even accused me of cheating with Dave."

Jeff frowned. He was not liking the sound of this. "Oh _did_ he now?"

"Yeah but I guess he has the right to wonder. I mean, I did go out of my way to defend Dave more than any of my friends. He didn't ask about you so I didn't have to say much."

"Yeah but for him to think you'd actually cheat on him. That pisses me off ya know."

Randy pulled away from Jeff smiling weakly. "I know but don't let it. I…Its not that big of deal anymore. Hunter and I are through for now so don't get yourself worked up."

Jeff observed his friend for a few moments but rather than tell him what he really saw, he decided to let it go. Sure Randy said they were through but for how long? Jeff knew Randy's guilt was eating him up after his run in with Dave but was it truly enough to get Randy to turn himself off to Hunter's manipulative tongue? Only time would tell. Jeff leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek. "Let's say you and I get out of here. I'm driving home today. Not sure if Matty's going to be around or not but some time to yourself will be good for you."

"I…don't know Jeff."

"Oh come on!" he pushed. "If you hang around here you're only going to end up back in Hunter's bed by tonight. We don't want that…right now," he added reading Randy's look.

"Jeff, I don't want to completely cut Hunter off. I still love him you know."

"Yeah but you can't hang around here either," Jeff scolded. "You're still vulnerable and who's to say you don't give into him the very next time you see him? You've got to give him time to fess up to Shawn…or at least figure out what he wants. I say no interaction with him until next Monday. By Monday he will have had time to see Shawn—

"But he has a show tonight. I thought I'd—

"No! Dammit Randy I thought you were serious about this? Don't you want Dave back in your life? Don't you want to be the only person in Hunter's life?"

"But even I know he'll never be "rid" of Shawn."

"Yeah well maybe not but Shawn's a good guy. If he knew that you and Hunter were an actual pair he'd make Hunter go away. I've heard several things about Shawn and his past relationships but everything about him personally has been good. And just look at him. You see the way he looks at Hunter. He trusts him so much. He goes out of his way to push guys like Chris away because he's loyal to him. You're just like him in many ways Randy. I know you and Shawn don't like each other but you're both the same when it comes to Hunter. Both of you trust him and love him with all your heart but he needs to make up his mind. He can't have both of you. It just wouldn't work – not with you two. You're too different and you'd never make it."

"I…guess. I don't want to share him anyway."

"Well then there you have it. And you know what? I bet Shawn feels the same way. So let's get out of here before he comes looking for you. We can go to a movie and just chill until next week."

"Am I allowed to talk with him over the phone?"

"No. And speaking of phone, hand it over." Randy reluctantly pulled his phone out his pocket and passed it over to Jeff. Jeff glanced at it and noticed that already Randy had 3 missed calls. He put it in his pocket before pulling Randy to his feet. "Time to get out of here."

"Oh…alright."

"It's going to be fine Randall. Trust me. You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah." _I hope you're right…_

**~**~~**~**

Mark, John and Dave all had a great time eating lunch. After lunch all three went their separate ways. John and Mark had to go get their things together because they had a show that night while Dave was just going to hang out until tomorrow. Their next show was in Charlotte so he had plenty of time to get to Carolina. Dave took a quick shower and threw on some sweats before grabbing his cell to check in with his friends. He still thought it was pretty funny that Chris and John were trying to win Shawn from Hunter. Although he figured it was a losing battle at first, the fact that Chris got Hunter drafted to Smackdown restored his faith in them.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris. It's me Dave."

"Wow. What the hell are you calling me for assclown?"

Dave shook his head chuckling softly. "And I thought we were getting along just fine. I'll even go as far as to say that we are friends now, but if it's like that…"

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "What's going on? Haven't heard from you since we parted ways last night. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I guess so. Had a little run in with Randy today but other than that…"

"Ahh. So how'd that go? Did you talk him into leaving that loser?"

"No. I don't…really know. Last night when I spoke to him he was all over Hunter. Went to the knife defending that lunatic. Then to make matters worse, I ran into him at the gym earlier and he had the nerve to speak to me. I almost flattened him."

"What made you stop? I sure wouldn't have."

"That damn Hardy boy."

"Matt?"

"Naa…rainbow boy. The kid."

"Oh Jeffrey." Chris laughed. "I see. So the little 6 foot 1, 225 pounds of nothing stopped big bad Dave from flattening Randall? Am I missing something here?"

"Shut it Chris. I didn't have the heart to hit the little guy. Besides…he looked too cute," he grumbled.

"Oh…wow. That's…" He snorted. "That's too – HEY GIVE ME…"

"Hey Dave! What's happening?"

Dave frowned . "_Cena?_"

"Yeah and – dammit Chris let me talk with him! Sorry Dave. Chris keeps trying to snatch the phone back. What were you saying about Jeff now?"

"Uh…Wait a second. The two of you are together…_again_?"

"Yeah. We're actually _really_ good friends now."

"Good friends? What the hell does that mean? Have you two reduced yourselves to screwing each other and have given up the fight for Shawn?"

"What??! Hell no! Well…to the second."

"So you're _screwing_ each other?" Dave asked incredulously.

"CENA GIVE ME THAT DAMN PHONE!" Chris yelled in the background. "Now go away. Damn kid. Sorry Dave. I'm back."

"Wow. Uh….wow. Just what is going on with the two of you?"

"Nothing. Just…doing what we can to keep Shawn away from Hunter."

"So where _is_ Shawn exactly?"

"Uh…he's…with us."

"You gotta be shittin me!"

"No, I'm not. We're actually staying with him at his ranch house."

"Whoa. Wow. So…so are you guys…?"

"No we're not doing anything wrong. We just…ended up in a sticky situation and had to flee the scene."

"I got all day Chris. I want details."

Chris sighed. "Okay. So after you left us last night, John and I kind of bothered Shawn in the shower. After we played with him a bit he stormed off, probably looking for Hunter. I went by Shawn's room around 2 in the morning to check on him only to find that Cena was already there. He told me that Shawn was crying and that he wanted someone to stay with him for the night since obviously Hunter was nowhere to be found. We both ended up staying the night with him only with our luck, who to show up this morning but big bad Hunter to check on his boyfriend."

"Wow. So did you guys get caught?"

"Almost." He laughed. "Cena and I were trying to coax Shawn into having sex but then that's when Hunter decided to interrupt. Shawn tossed us both in the closet while we watched from the inside as Hunter made an attempt to get in Shawn's pants. Shawn came up with some bogus story about having to fly out to Texas and just in case Hunter decided to check, I flew him out here on my private jet."

"Cena too?"

"Yeah him too since he refuses to leave me alone with Shawny."

"I….wow. And I thought _I _had an eventful day. That definitely beats my hellacious day."

"Yeah well it's been good so far. Shawn's very adamant about not cheating and we're respecting it. We have reduced ourselves to touching each other rather than Shawn…at least until he decides to come around."

"Wait. Say WHAT?!" Dave could not believe what he was hearing right now.

"Oh come on," Chris snapped. "It's not…I mean Shawn made us horny but he wont let us touch him and well…Cena's actually not that bad looking and so we kind of…but it's not that big a deal alright? I still can't stand him! He's such a baby! The slightest touch arouses him and has him whimpering like a teenager whose experiencing sex for the first time!" he fussed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cena screamed in the background. Dave laughed. He was laughing so hard now that he had to put the phone down to catch his breath. Never. Never in a million years would he have imagined Chris giving Cena the time of day but then stranger things have happened. "Dave? Dave, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm…" He breathed. "Yeah. Dude. That's _too_ fucking hilarious. You and Cena? _Getting it on_? That's unheard of."

"Yeah and it better stay that way too assclown. It…we had to do _something_. You'd understand if you were here," he grumbled.

"Yeah I hear ya man. You know I'm on your side. Whatever it takes to get the Sexy Boy away from Hunter." Dave heard his phone beep and he looked down. _Hunter._ He frowned. "Hey Chris man. I'll talk with you later. I gotta take this call. You guys keep at it. I want you…or Cena…or both of you to win. Don't give up."

"We won't. See you Monday."

"Yeah…Hello?"

"Dave."

"Why are you calling me?"

"We need to talk."

"I doubt that. You heard my piece last night. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Yeah well I have something to say to you Dave. Stay the hell away from Randy. Stop planting shit in his head."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I haven't talked with Randy since this morning and anyway I don't think it matters. You've got him brainwashed into thinking you actually love him so I doubt he's going to listen to his ex best friend anytime soon."

"You're wrong Dave. I _do_ love him."

"Oh yeah. Good one Hunter."

"Whatever. I don't want or need your approval. I'll get Randy back but in the meantime stay away from him."

"Whatever Hunter. You act as if I'm afraid of you. I'm not but I'm not fighting you over bullshit. Fine. He's all yours. I'd much rather have the blonde any way. Too bad he's already got two boyfriends looking after him."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," he sang. "Just…you're stupid Hunter. Stupid and selfish. You can't have them both and you won't. Karma's gonna make sure of that."

"Fuck you Dave," he growled. "I can have _who_ I want _when_ I want them. I _will_ get Randy back and I _will_ keep Shawn to myself. No one else deserves Shawn but me."

"Keep neglecting him like you do and he's going slip right through your clasp…if he hasn't already. If you think Shawn's going to continue to be blinded by your fake love for him then you're even more delusional than I thought."

"I'm done talking. Just stay away from Randy or else." The line went dead which meant Hunter had hung up on him. Dave shook his head. The way Hunter was talking made it sound like Randy had finally given Hunter the boot. Randy wouldn't have willingly done that which meant someone pushed him to do it. He thought about it for a second and realized that maybe Jeff had something to do with it. After all, Jeff was the only other person besides Hunter that Randy associated with on a regular basis. It was probably due to the fact that all the others whispered behind his back. Or…quite possibly because everyone else was afraid of Hunter.

Either way it meant Dave misjudged the little Hardy boy and owed him an apology now. He'd been wrong about his intentions at the gym and it was only right to let him know about it. Dave opened up his cell and dialed Mark's number. He just hoped that kid was still hanging out with him otherwise he'd have to go to a Smackdown show to catch him, something he'd rather not do if possible.

"Hey Mark? Will you ask the kid something for me…?"

* * *

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen I give to you Cenicho. Ha! I like it. Cena...Jericho...Cenicho. It has a nice ring to it. Ahh well. I thought they were cute. T_T Sorry about the updates but you know the drill. Real life comes first. I'm writing other stuff too on that other profile so you REALLY know how that's going. Ha Ha Will update again when I can. ~Nef **


	15. Chapter 15

Shawn didn't mean to take so long in the shower but he couldn't help it. He had so much on his mind that the shower acted as a way to release some of the tension as well as a way to help figure things out. Shawn was feeling terribly guilty about the situation and it didn't help that he was attracted to both John and Chris. Both guys were so different from Hunter that it was like day and night. Hunter was serious, possessive – in a good way – and very reserved while John and Chris were a bunch of kids. They were always arguing, laughing, and acting macho but it was so much fun to watch. Chris had a big mouth but Shawn couldn't exactly hold that against him since he used to be the same way. As for John, he was just so cute. The way he looked at him sometimes Shawn would almost swear John worshipped him.

Then there was the fact that both of them had great hands. He could still easily recall their time in the shower as well as their close call in bed. While one set of hands is good, two sets are way better and the sad part is, Shawn was curious about them both. Shawn shook his head. _I should be focusing on how to get out of this situation. Hunter's going to flip if he finds out and I need to push them away. I can't…I can't just let Hunter go. He's been too loyal to me._ Shawn finally turned off the water and threw on some boxers. _Maybe I'll talk with them tonight. They have to understand that this can't go on any longer._ With that in mind, Shawn headed towards his bedroom to wait for the guys only they were already there – and getting along again. Chris was reading a magazine while Cena was leaning next to him reading along. Every now and then Cena would point something out and Chris would call him an assclown making Cena grin.

"You know he's doing it on purpose right?" The two men looked up smiling at Shawn with awestruck faces causing him to blush.

"How long have you been standing there beautiful?" Cena asked.

Shawn shrugged. "Not very long."

"We figured you would take an hour or so with your girly habits," Chris snorted.

"I do not have girly habits!" Shawn huffed. "Besides, I needed some time to think about things."

Both Chris and Cena cut each other knowing looks. Shawn thinking was never a good thing for them because for some reason that big nosed bastard always came out looking like roses. "What _kind _of things Shawn? And please don't say you were thinking about that assclown because John and I would rather it wait until another day. Besides, we're both planning to fly out tomorrow morning then you can have some time to yourself to sort things out."

"You're both leaving?" he asked. He wasn't expecting that one and to make matters worse, he didn't really like the idea of being alone.

Cena nodded. "Yeah, but don't get it twisted. We're not giving up on you. We just don't trust ourselves," he grinned.

"I'm actually going to talk with my producer about a new track for the new album while Johnny's going to see Vince about another movie script."

"Oh…okay then."

"See? I told you we could be good boyfriends," Cena grinned. "We're respecting your wishes by not violating you but man…its so hard."

Shawn only shook his head as he crossed the room. The guys made room for him to crawl in between them, neither of them arguing about who Shawn faced or anything. Shawn thought about asking why they were getting along so well now but he decided it was best to just enjoy their company – and they were quite the company. He was going to miss them tomorrow; that he was sure of, but it was probably for the best. Earlier tonight he was sorely tempted to do something he never would have thought about in a million years to Cena but he didn't. Shawn groaned.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He leaned over Shawn to get a good look at his face but the blonde shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just…it's nothing."

Cena pressed his lips to Shawn's since he was facing him, engaging him in a quick kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed. "Just tired of thinking."

Chris threw an arm around Shawn's waist snuggling against him. "Then don't think," he whispered.

"I have to otherwise I might get swept away."

"Sometimes being swept away is a good thing," Cena answered. He kissed Shawn's lips one last time before getting the lights. "Goodnight Chrissy…Goodnight Shawny."

"G'Night assclown and goodnight Sexy Boy."

"Goodnight kids," Shawn yawned. He buried his face in Cena's chest while Chris nuzzled him from behind; both men eliciting a sweet, warm feeling that Shawn hadn't felt since Bret and he loved it. Shawn closed his eyes and drifted off to another perfect sleep forgetting all about how alone he would be in just a few short hours.

**~*~*~**

"Jeffy!" Matt grabbed his brother drawing him in for a quick kiss on the lips. Randy didn't even notice for he was just starring off into space. They were standing on Matt and Jeff's porch in Cameron getting ready to haul luggage into the house. Matt spotted Randy and before he could question it, Jeff pushed him inside giving him the "I'll tell you later" look. Matt shrugged and said nothing as Jeff led Randy up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Jeff returned moments later without Randy shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. "And why is Randy with you?"

"It's…complicated."

"I'm not busy so tell me what's going on."

"Well…I know you've heard the rumors about Hunter."

Matt snorted. "Rumors? Yeah right Nero. Everyone and their mama knows that Hunter is bangin' Randall."

"Yeah well Shawn don't know."

"That's because Hunter's going around threatening people's jobs and all. Who's gonna tell Shawn when Hunter's threatening to make them jobbers for life?"

"You're right about that, but still…Hunter's got to stop this shit."

"You don't need to get involved Jeff," Matt scolded. "Hunter's dangerous."

"Yeah, well I'm already semi involved Matt. Randy's my friend and I can't just let him go crawling back to Hunter. That's why he's here with us for the next day or two. He broke up with Hunter and I needed to get him away in case Hunter tried to find him."

"Really? Like…he seriously dumped Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…fuck. Well that's…that's gonna—

"Piss Hunter off but who cares? Hunter deserves it and if Chris can get Shawn then Hunter's through. He'll be all alone getting what he deserves – a miserable life sad and alone."

"But I thought you liked Hunter? You took up for him the other day even going so far as to threaten Chris."

"I only did that to be a good friend to Randy. Hunter's gonna pay Matty."

"I don't know about that Jeff. Randy…" Matt sighed. "I don't think Randy's ready to give up on Hunter just yet. I mean look at him. Even I could tell that Randy was missing something…or in this case, _someone_. They may be broken up for now but you best believe Hunter will get Randy back. Its just a matter of time bro."

"But until then, I'm going to try and keep him busy. Now that he's through with Hunter, I'm gonna see if I can get in touch with Dave. Randy misses his best friend."

Matt raised a brow. "Oh _really_?"

"What?"

"Oh come off it Jeff! You and I both know—

"Yeah well you do too so don't even start with me." Matt folded his arms mumbling something that sounded like "I used to" but Jeff merely laughed. "Come here you." Jeff pulled his brother into his arms kissing his cheek. "It'll be fine. Everything will work itself out."

Matt returned his bother's embrace sighing. "I hope so Jeffy and I hope you won't get put in the middle."

"I'll be fine now let's stop worrying and grab some grub. You promised to cook for me."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Yay and you have to wear the apron too. You promised!"

**~**~**~**

Randy tossed his bags to the side and just crashed on to the bed. He was too tired to talk and he knew that if he hung out downstairs, Jeff would go out of his way to cheer him up. Right now he didn't feel like smiling, not since his world just came crashing down before him. Hunter. God he loved that man so much, even when he was with Dave. He loved Dave too but not like that. They were better friends than lovers plus it was hard to be with Dave when the one you truly wanted was also standing by your side each night. Being a part of Evolution changed a lot of things, including Hunter though he wasn't going to admit it.

Hunter and Shawn were known as the 'E's Power Couple. Nothing and no one could ever stand between them. Given their history it was hard to argue that something could come between them. Randy thought after the first two times he and Hunter made love that it was possible, but maybe he was just fooling himself. The way Hunter touched him he'd swear Shawn was never touched like this. But he was but a fool in love so he knew it was possible that it was all in his head. _Maybe I can call him…see how he's…damn. Jeff has my phone. _Randy rolled over on his side and curled up. He missed Hunter so much. He just hoped that Hunter was missing him too.

Hunter was not happy. He'd been trying to call Randy all day and he wouldn't pick up the phone. He left him a voice mail or two but nothing and it was starting to piss him off. Randy broke up with him but Hunter never really figured he'd go through with it. Randy loved him too much and truth be told, Hunter probably loved him too which was why it was making him twitchy. He wanted to talk with him so he could apologize to him for the way he acted. Accusing him of sleeping with Dave may have been the icing on the cake and wrong of him. To think that Randy would have anything else to do with Dave was stupid, especially since both men were in love with other people. Hunter slammed his phone shut again and groaned. This was starting to get complicated and he didn't like it. He'd been with both Randy and Shawn for a while now with no real problems so what fool was able to get in Randy's head like that? Then there was the fact that he could no longer be around Shawn as much to reassure him of their love…if it was still love at all. Some douche managed to talk Vince into sending him to Smackdown full time and Hunter knew all too well that it was Jericho.

That overbearing, loudmouthed blonde was the king of rhetoric. Only Irvin, Mark, or Shawn would have been able to convince Vince to do such a thing. He ruled Shawn out because his baby would never do that to him. As for Mark, he never got into anyone's business so that left only Irvin. _I should kick his pudgy little ass but I'd never get away with it. Vince would kill me._ Hunter let out a laugh. It was funny. He never thought Chris would take the fight this far especially since it was a losing battle. Bret failed miserably and Chris was next. Cena…well, Hunter wasn't going to entertain the idea of Shawn and Cena. The thought alone was laughable. As if Cena had anything to offer his Shawny. Hunter finally managed to relax a little. He still had another hour or so before he would land in San Antonio. Since he couldn't have Randy tonight, he was going to have his Shawn. They were yet to make love since his return, but tonight he was going to have him and hopefully some things would be put in perspective.

**~*~ShAwN~CeNiChO~*~**

Shawn woke up the next morning to the smell of food. He sat up in bed, his stomach growling furiously. Something smelled delish and he wasted no time hurrying to see what it was. Once again there was a table filled with food. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and coffee. Shawn smiled. He could definitely get used to this.

"Hey beautiful. You're up early." Cena grabbed him from behind kissing the back of his neck.

Shawn laughed. "Well who could sleep with all of the food smells in the house?" Cena grinned as he moved past Shawn rolling a suitcase. Shawn spotted the bag frowning unintentionally. "Um…what's with the bag?"

"We're about to leave in a few." Chris shoved Cena out of the way to get to Shawn. He cupped his face drawing him in for a quick kiss.

"Chris, you push me like that one more time and I'll tell all of your secrets."

Chris shot him an evil look before he burst out laughing. "Whatever Wonder Boy. You tell, _I'll_ tell…you tweek." Cena didn't say anything else. He just grabbed his bag wheeling it out the front door leaving Chris with Shawn. Chris twirled a finger in Shawn's hair. "Smile sexy. What's wrong this morning?"

"Oh…nothing," he managed. "I'm fine. I just…you guys cooked all this food…"

"All of it's for you. And don't let Cena fool you. I cooked all of it. He just stood idly by snatching up bacon."

"I should have been up. I'm sure that would have been fun to watch."

Chris kissed his head. "Well you needed your rest. Besides, we were going to sneak out of here, but your sensitive nose caught us."

"Alright Chris. My turn with Shawny. Get the steppin'." Cena pulled Chris away from Shawn pulling him into his arms while Chris hurried to get his bags put in the rental car. "Did you sleep good beautiful?"

"Yeah I did," he admitted.

"You should sleep with us more often then. Best sleep you can get without taking meds," he joked.

"I think you may be onto something."

"I know I am now can I have a kiss? Please?"

Shawn looked up to see Cena's pouty face staring back at him. "Oh gawd. You're actually asking? You normally just do it anyway so why ask now?"

"Tch, I already told you last night. Chris and I are trying to be more respectful. We're not going to do anything you don't want us to do from now on."

"Oh…well…" _I guess that's a good thing…_

"Please, please, let me kiss you once more? I'll die if you don't."

"Quit pouting and just do it." Cena grinned before taking Shawn's lips in another powerful kiss. Shawn found his arms reaching for Cena's neck, kissing him back as he was swept away. He didn't want Cena to go and for some reason his body didn't either. What the hell was wrong with him? He must be crazy letting that boy kiss him again. Cena suddenly pulled away, his face flushed from the kiss.

"I'll miss you Shawny. I hope you have a great weekend."

"Me too." Chris was now leaning in the doorway smiling at the two of them.

"Well I guess Chris and I should get going. We'll see you on Monday beautiful."

Shawn couldn't bring himself to say anything else so he just nodded. Both men kissed his cheek, whispered 'I love yous' and then they were off. Once the door closed, Shawn found himself leaning against the door crying. He was not happy at all and the sad thing is, he knew it was the right thing to do. With the two of them gone he could now call Hunter and look to building a life with him. Yeah. It sounded great just a few days ago so why did it feel so empty right now? _I got to get over the kids and focus on the future. Hunter is my light and my future. No one can replace him… _Shawn's house phone suddenly started ringing. Thinking it was probably Chris or Cena made Shawn make a mad dash for the phone.

"He…hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. It's me."

"Hunter!"

"I'm so happy to hear your voice. I just want to melt right now. How's my baby this morning?"

"Oh…I'm fine," he lied, trying his best not to sound too disappointed.

"Well what are your plans for the day?"

"Uh…nothing really. I haven't really thought about it."

"Good. How about I take you out?"

"That sounds…great but you're—

"On my way to your ranch house. I should be there in an hour or so."

"Oh. Wow…alright." He forced a smile. "I'll see you when you get here then."

"Alright and beautiful?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I…I love you too Hunter."

So why did it feel so empty again? Shawn brushed the thought as he hung up the phone. It was do or die time. Today he was going to reawaken that strong current that he shared with Hunter. At the moment it felt null and void but he was certain it was because they were apart for so long. But he knew. Deep down in his heart he knew Hunter was the one for him and tonight all thoughts of Chris or Cena would die with Hunter's lovemaking. Then things could finally go back to normal.

* * *

**AN: What's going to happen? I have no idea. Short update compared to all my H2H ones but 11 pages seemed good at the time. I'll try to update this one more often since I really need to get it finished. Seriously. I need to work on my original fics more often before I miss another contest deadline. **

_-If you're not on Twitter then you're missing out. I know I say this a lot but my favorite FicFource writers are on Twitter. They tend to keep me on track._

_-"Heart to Hart" is still my primary focus. Lord willing that stupid fic will be finished by Mania. *crosses fingers*_

_-I love updating "Piece of Me: The HBKronicles" but lately I can't seem to write about anyone other than Shawn and Bret. UGH! Bret muse won't GO AWAY! He even found himself in an update that was supposed to feature only evil! Hunter. Ahh well...Sorry guys. One of these days I'll be able to write about someone other than Bret._

_-Requests. I've gotten a few requests and I guess I'm open to doing more. As for a spring prompt, whenever I get the time to figure out how I want to do it, I'll open it up. But for now, I'm doing individual requests. You may be put on a waiting list, but if I like your request to the point where my muse makes me write it right then, you'll get yours before others. That's how it goes when you have pushy muses. All my muses are listed on my bio. If your request involves a muse I don't have then I can't promise you the fic will be epic greatness._

_-Go read fics by slashburd, wrestlefan4, Dark Kaneanite, and seraphalexiel. Why? Because they are that damn good._

_-Next update? Probably this week...unless Bret makes me update H2H in which case everyone else loses._


End file.
